Descubriendo lo que siento
by kioky kon
Summary: Naruto tiene que tomar una desicion importante que puede cambiar su futuro,asi que decide confesarse al chico que le gusta para tomar una decision pero no todo sera tan facil como parecia... SasuXNaru GaaraXNaru obligado.
1. Chapter 1

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei asi que ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginacion fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debio de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mia asi que espero la disfruten xD !  
**

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de itaXdei, naruXgaara

**_ (linea) ** – cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**

Yosh! arigatoo antes que otra cosa a quienes se den el tiempo de leer este fic, es el primero que me he animado a subir por insistencia de una amiga hace un tiempo ( si veni-chan, lo digo por ti por que se que lo leeras o/o ) actualmente esta historia cuenta ya con 4 cap. en otro foro en el que recien tambien inicie, asi que los estare publicando pronto aqui para que esten a la par. Como ya dije es mi primer proyecto en salir a la luz *W* y soy feliz, asi que espero les guste y que me puedan apoyar con sus comentarios y correcciones, ideas, lo que sea es bien recibido quiero aprender =^^= pd. este capitulo es corto por ser la introduccion, pero los proximos prometen ser mas llenadores jajaja =^^=

* * *

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**_-Me gustas¨tbayoo!_**

**_-Que? ….._**

**_-Rayos Uchiha lo que oíste tbayo!_**

**-...**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto se había levantado por primera vez en su vida temprano y todo por que tal como la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios lo delataban esa mañana al fin se había decidido, hoy se declararía a ese "bastardo uchiha", egocéntrico, misterioso y cautivador. El rubio llevaba varios años de haberlo conocido y aunque se había declarado enemigo hasta morir de aquel chico de cabellos azabache y ojos profundos por osar decir algo en contra del dios ramen (declarado así por el rubio ) se había dado cuenta y aceptado al fin sus sentimientos por el azabache, así que ahora, después de 6 años de conocerlo y con el apoyo de su madre que fue quien lo apoyo para aceptar tal cual los sentimientos que tenia por el uchiha estaba mas que decidido, aunque mentiría si no aceptaba que estaba mas que nervioso por el hecho de su decisión ya que de no salir todo de la mejor manera con el poseedor de aquellos ojos tan profundos ….. **– _Me alejare_…..** – se había propuesto a que no podía permanecer a su lado, por que? No era orgullo como para no conformarse con migajas, aunque fuesen migajas él las recibiría con gusto si vienen de Sasuke , era solo que había "otros términos a considerar" y uno de ellos es que no soportaría llevar solo una amistad por más tiempo, su pecho dolía al ver que aunque era el único al que el uchiha permitía estar a su lado todo el tiempo y sonriendo solo a su lado este no le miraba de la manera en que el lo hacia.

Cuando Sasuke se alejaba y Naruto era el único a su lado durante los almuerzos, para Sasuke solo era eso, alejarse, mientras que para Naruto era un "Solo a ti te quiero a mi lado", cuando lo regañaba por alguna de sus extrovertidas acciones sin pensar, clásicas del alumno numero uno en sorprender a todo mundo, mientras para Sasuke era un regaño por su incompetencia, para Naruto era un "me preocupo por ti"._** – Demasiado diferente de la realidad….**_- se había dicho el rubio al ver como siempre en su cabeza salían a resaltar en sus pensamientos ese tipo de alucinaciones, crueles y despiadadas ilusiones… demasiado distante de la realidad, ya que para el Uchiha al menos el no era más que un amigo, sino es que el único, pero al fin hoy el rubio de hermosos ojos celeste debía tomar una decisión…..

* * *

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, era el primer receso y de la nada, mientras estaba a solas con Sasuke en la azotea en uno de los ya clásicos alejamientos del azabache no hizo más que soltar de una vez aquellas palabras que quemaban en su garganta.

Al fin Sasuke salió del shock que para Naruto fueron poco más de dos siglos…..

**_- Olvídalo dobe , el sol esta afectando demasiado tu cabeza_**

**_- No es así, Sasuke! …yo…en serio_ ….-** se armo de valor para continuar, ya estaba dentro y tenia que terminar **_- Me gustas y quiero saber que sientes…. Acaso me darías la oportu…._**

**_- Para dobe!_ **– y sin mas interrumpió a naruto y lo desafío con la mirada -** _dije basta, solo dices ridiculeces_ –**

y sin más se dirigió a la puerta adentrándose de nuevo hacia las escaleras y desapareciendo de la mirada del rubio

Eso había dolido…..demasiado para su persona….

**_- Lo siento Sasuke_** – dijo el rubio al aire con la mirada baja mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus cabellos rebeldes y mientras unas delicadas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas….

¿Es que acaso ese era el fin de la amistad que tanto había querido conservar para no perder a su amado Sasuke?

**_- Solo se feliz de acuerdo ¨tbayoo_ ….…..** – volvió a decir al aire tomando su celular del bolsillo y marcando un número muy familiar, mientras secaba sus lagrimas con las mangas de su uniforme

**_- Oto-san…. Ya tome mi decisión ¨tebayoo_ …..**

* * *

** Fin cap. 1**

Espero este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado como ya dije ya esta lista la continuación asi que no tardare en actualizar, arigatoo si algun alma lo leyo se agradece y espero le den una oportunidad. **kioky kon fuera =^^=  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei asi que ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginacion fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debio de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mia asi que espero la disfruten xD !**

**Parejas principal**: SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de itaXdei, naruXgaara y las que se integren.

**_ ( linea)** – cambio de escenario

**Gènero: **AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios: **

Bien aqui el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y le den una oportunidad, ademas de que como ya dije cualquier comentario se agradecera ya que soy muy nueva jeje =^^=

* * *

"**Arrepentimiento****" ****Cap 2**

Sasuke estaba demasiado desconcertado en ese momento, había entrado al edificio rápidamente alejándose de su amigo rubio….sin más solo se detuvo dejándose caer hacia el lado derecho, recargándose en la pared ….que había sido eso de hace unos momentos ? , de la nada Naruto se le había…. Confesado? ….. Sí, eso había pasado…..

**_Rayos! _**– se dijo a sí mismo el uchiha al caer en cuenta de lo que tanto divagaba su mente, solo había huido, no era más que un cobarde, no le dijo nada a Naruto, bueno….algo….pero que sin duda era solo un rechazo…

- _**Re..chazo? -**_ se cuestiono a sí mismo, debía de admitir que el ojos celeste no le era desagradable, es más últimamente tenía ciertos sueños en el que el único objeto de su interés era el rubio….

_**- Basta!**_ – se regaño a sí mismo cuando se percato de que había llevado sus manos a sus ojos que ahora eran inundados por lágrimas?, pero cómo? El era un uchiha, no podía llorar, no podía permitírselo…

_**- Lo siento Naruto …...**_- susurro al aire –_** Esto no es más que una confusión.**_

Estaba seguro de que había lastimado al rubio, incluso el se sentía bastante culpable, así que ya lo había decidido, en cuanto regresaran al aula todo seguiría como antes, estaba más que seguro que esto solo era una de las clásicas discusiones entre ellos por lo cual en cuánto se vieran de nuevo el ojiazul le daría una de esas sonrisas que siempre le dedicaba y seguirían como si nada, por que si…para Sasuke uchiha siempre era así, no importaba que pasara, porque discutieran e incluso por que llegaran a veces a los golpes una de esas sonrisas lo hacían olvidarlo todo y para esa tarde seguramente sería "normal" con el Namikaze siguiéndolo por todos lados como siempre.

Pero vaya sorpresa que le había dado el destino, el ojiceleste nunca regreso a clases ese día, nadie quería darle información de en donde estaba ( si, por que según sasuke ellos lo sabían pero no le querían decir nada ) lo único que pudo averiguar es que había estado en la oficina de la directora del instituto, que era de hecho su abuela Tsunade, pero aun así cuando se entero de eso ya habían pasado varias horas, así que todo se resumió a que mañana le exigiría al rubio una explicación por su desaparición y ese comportamiento tan dramático, así que si , mañana sin dudas hablaría seriamente con ese chico de ojos celeste.

* * *

Habian pasado dos meses desde q el rubio salió huyendo, si, salió huyendo porque a criterio de sasuke en ese momento, había huido al ser rechazado, ese día tenían una reunión de negocios en la mansión uchiha ya que últimamente sasuke estaba aprendiendo asuntos administrativos de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha…

En el estudio se encontraban el, Itachi y un chico rubio que al parecer se llamaba Deidara, a decir verdad el no sabía mucho sobre él, solo que asesoraba a Itachi en cuestiones de inversiones, su padre Fugaku, Minato Namikaze y su joven esposa que era su apoyo en nuevas inversiones…

_**- Ahora es buen momento para hacer la campaña no lo crees Minato?**_ – se dirigió al rubio el cabeza de la familia uchiha

- _**…. Qué opinas Kushina?** _– dijo el nombrado

Me parece que es algo apresurado, pronto saldrá al mercado el nuevo modelo de la competencia, creo que sería inconveniente darles este capital para ese proyecto, deberíamos de invertirlo mejor en el desarrollo del proyecto que se dejo hace unos meses….

-_** Pero-**_ interrumpió Fugaku –_** ese proyecto se dejo porque aunque el diseño es novedoso nada garantizaba que la nueva aplicación tecnológica se desarrollara completamente, además de que faltarían recursos para que los consumidores lo adquirieran a buen precio y ...**_

_**- Padre** _– al fin hablo Itachi en la sala – _**eso era hace meses, son embargo en cuanto a tecnología todo ha ido avanzando muy bien y si consideramos avanzar en ese proyecto y nos limitamos en las inversiones del otro …** _- hizo una pausa- _**seguramente nuestras ganancias aumentarían grandemente.**_

Ante lo mencionado parecía que el uchiha mayor meditaba en lo dicho, así que se limito a retomar las hojas que estaban sobre su asiento al parecer revisando los papeles

_**- Muy bien** _– dijo al fin

Ante lo cual los presentes solo se limitaron a acabar con esas caras de serios y sonreír un momento

_**- Sugoi ¨tbane** _– se escucho decir a Kushina – _**De verdad que eres pesado para estas cosas Fugaku-san, debes de ser más flexible ¨tbane**_

_**- Hmp…..en los negocios no está permitido ser flexible cuando se es un uchiha** _– declaro

_**- Jajajaja vamos Fugaku, sabía desde el comienzo que cederías si no hubiésemos estado horas haciéndote entrar en razón** _– declaro Minato dedicándole una sonrisa a la par a Kushina

-_** Ejem….**_- disimulo ante lo mencionado Fugaku_**- y bien…..**_

Sasuke estaba por salir del estudio ya que había "cumplido" estando presente y ya no le interesaba lo que siguiera fuera de negocios entre sus familias, que a pesar de todo llevaban años llevando buena relación…

- _**…..y bien que tal van las cosas con el joven Namikaze?**_

Eso sin duda llamo la atención del azabache, tal vez era buena idea permanecer un poco más oyendo

_**- Oh! Gracias por preguntar, está muy feliz´tbane!**_

_**- Oh ya veo, me alegra, definitivamente es una muestra de que es un chico muy maduro, a decir verdad –**_ dijo tomando una taza de té que tenía a su lado- _**creí que haría un escándalo con ese matrimonio, ya saben que en estos tiempos muy pocos respetan este tipo de convenios y …..**_

Fugaku siguió hablando mientras para sasuke todo se había paralizado de repente…

Naruto…..SU Naruto…. Comprometido? Ósea que su huida no era una huida?

_**- Un momento!** _– se dijo así mismo pero teniendo la atención por lo mencionado de los que estaban en el lugar, no se supone que se le declaró? Entonces como es que había terminado comprometido cuando se supone que lo amaba a él…solo podía amarlo a él

Pero de la nada un pensamiento lo saco de su mutismo reciente

_**– " Lo rechace….yo….lo rechace"**_

Y en ese momento la culpa lo ataco, se sentía de repente miserable, había sido tan ciego que no vio lo que había hecho, naruto no tenía la culpa, Naruto no había huido, era él el único que lo había alejado y pateado lejos al no darle una respuesta….

-_** No…se se la di….**_- se contesto a sí mismo en sus pensamientos- _**si lo hice…..lo rechace.**_

* * *

Se encontraba en su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas así que sin más abrió los ojos…

_**- Itachi...**_- alcanzo a decir vislumbrando la figura sentada a su lado

- _**Estúpido hermano nos diste un susto a todos esta tarde, que te ocurrió allá abajo?**_

_**- Yo….de que hablas? –**_ dijo reincorporándose en su cama y apoyándose en sus almohadas

- _**Baka, te desmayaste en la reunión de la nada, empezaste a balbucear algo y solo caíste de repente, que tienes? No me digas que con eso de que no está Naruto detrás de ti como antes te estás pasando con droga o algo así aprovechando**_

_**- Naruto…..**_

- _**Eh? Vamos sasuke ya suéltalo q te pa…**_

_**- En donde esta? Porque no sabía? Desde cuándo? Con quien Itachi?**_

Itachi estaba sorprendido ante la actitud de su hermano, si había algo que distinguía a Sasuke era el porte de orgullo y frialdad que tenía ante todo

- _**Ah! Ok, primero cálmate aniki….veamos , que acaso Naruto no te dijo nada? Y si antes de que digas otra cosa el acepto un tratado de matrimonio entre los Namikaze/Subaku eso tiene meses, así que por eso se tuvo que ir, dentro del convenio se supone que los novios deben conocerse y pasar juntos 1 año, así estarán listos para casarse en cuanto tengan mmm….. creo que 20 años…**_

Itachi espero un momento para ver si había algo que quisiera decir Sasuke a todo eso, con lo cual confirmo que este era el único que no sabía nada ya que estaba callado esperando a que el continuara su relato..

**_- Subaku no Gaara-_** dijo

-_** Qué significa eso Itachi?** _– pregunto Sasuke con dificultad, quería negar que eso estaba pasando, que eso lo estaba matando, ¿por qué si Naruto lo amaba hace dos meses hasta el grado que se confeso, había terminado todo así?

-_** Ah!** _(suspiro itachi) _**es el nombre de su prometido.**_

Sin decir más el poseedor de esas peculiares y sexys ojeras uchiha se alejo hacia la puerta, volteando una última vez a ver a su pequeño hermano que parecía tan confundido….

-_** En donde está no lo sé, solo sé que esta con Gaara, por que no sabías Sasuke? Porque siempre te has alejado demasiado y tal parece que no te importo escuchar que tenía Naruto que decir sobre eso, así que nunca te enteraste, como ya te dije, esto se decidió desde hace dos meses, por eso Naruto se fue.**_

Y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a un Sasuke demasiado confundido, pero que aún dentro de esa confusión solo estaba seguro de una cosa, amaba demasiado a Naruto como para dejar esto así, pero que debía hacer….

* * *

** Fin cap. 2**

Yosh! este es el segundo espero les guste y si no pues sorry me esforzare mas jajajaja jna kioky kon fuera =^^= **  
**


	3. Chap3 Lazos del pasado

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei asi que ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginacion fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debio de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mia asi que espero la disfruten xD !**

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de itaXdei, naruXgaara

**_ (linea) **– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**

Hola! arigatoo gozaimasu por sus megakawaii reviews, siendo sincera no crei recibir alguna respuesta asi que me alegra haberlo hecho en cuanto publique el fic Q.Q si los tuviera enfrente los abrazaria dramaticamente con lagrimas de felicidad jajaja pero como no es asi ¬¬Uu les doy las gracias nya! lo se, soy pateticamente feliz muy facil no? jaja en fin, como dije antes ya tengo este fic con cuatro cap en otro foro y como muy probablemente este viernes suba el cap 5 pondre hoy los dos restantes para llevarlos al mismo tiempo, asi que espero sigan siendo de su agrado y ahora si Disfrutenlos =^^=

* * *

**CAP 3 ** **" LAZOS DEL PASADO "**

Llevaba dos meses de haber viajado hasta la ciudad de Suna y todo para que? Para que cuando llego le dieran la noticia de que su nuevo prometido había tenido que salir de viaje de negocios pero que no tardaría en regresar mucho tiempo, cuando le dieron la noticia sintió ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, a decir verdad el no había aceptado del todo ese arreglo, si por el fuese se hubiese quedado muriendo cada día….. pero al menos teniendo a su lado como amigo a Sasuke Uchiha pero eso era una lucha perdida….no podía regresar, no después de haber sido rechazado de esa forma, no después de sentir que por un momento su mundo perfecto él mismo lo había derrumbado al dejar salir esas palabras para Sasuke…..palabras que si bien antes le daban un sueño ahora solo lo lastimaban al recordar lo que había pasado y es que ahora ya era demasiado tarde, era demasiado doloroso el recordar que sasuke lo pateo así y que ahora ya nada seria igual a antes…..

-**_ Por eso estoy aquí tbayoo…._ **– susurro desde la soledad de su ahora habitación mientras observaba el gran jardín desde esa gran ventana, era una habitación con lujos y nada le era negado dentro de aquellos territorios, territorios de Subaku no Gaara y es que el Namikaze era tratado como amo y señor de todo lo que ahí había y no era para menos ya que según le dijo su ahora cuñado Kankuro eran ordenes de Gaara como compensación por su ausencia ya que había tenido que salir por asuntos de negocios.

A decir verdad para Naruto era mejor así, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante Gaara al verlo, si aun sus sentimientos eran solo de Sasuke….

_**- Patético….**_- sonrió de lado- …**_ soy patético tbayoo, como se supone que ahora me vaya a casar con alguien que no he visto en mi vida solo por que me pateaste teme, pero….. es la única forma de arrancarte de mí._**

Se escucharon unos pasos cerca de la habitación, era fácil de saber ya que tenía buen oído además de que la mansión en la que se encontraba era solo de Gaara y era en donde lo habían recibido, así que eran contadas las visitas que tenia desde que llego y si bien siempre eran de Kankuro quien pasaba a ver que estuviera bien y no tuviera necesidad de nada extra, pero esta vez los pasos iban apresurados lo cual inquieto al ojiceleste y más aun cuándo se detuvieron frente a su puerta abriéndola de golpe…..

_**- Naruto-sama!** _– y sin mas el mayordomo se apresuro a hacer una reverencia al mencionado – _**disculpe mi atrevimiento de irrumpir así, sin embargo me ha sido solicitado que así lo haga.**_

**_- Está bien tbayoo_** – dijo Naru regalándole una sonrisa al mayordomo olvidándose por un momento de aquellos pensamientos que lo torturaban _**– que pasa?**_

_**- Naruto-sama, me ha sido informado que el joven amo esta en camino, ya ha llegado al aeropuerto y ha solicitado salir a cenar con usted esta noche, por lo cual si me permite le ayudare a estar listo dentro de una hora para que esté listo en cuanto el joven amo llegue.**_

Naruto se quedo por un momento en shock, Gaara ya había llegado? Y ahora se supone que saldría en una hora a cenar con el? Que era todo eso?

_**- Etto….jejeje…..** _– no sabia que decir , en realidad estaba en shock, por lo cual no atino a decir nada más

_**- Naruto-sama disculpe de nuevo mi atrevimiento, pero no se preocupe el amo es alguien que vale la pena, por favor relájese por esta noche y permítame serle de ayuda al elegir su atuendo**_

_**- Arigatoo kiba-san.**_

Que podía decir, por el tono que uso el mayordomo era obvio que se había visto como un completo idiota pero es que todo estaba pasando de repente…

_**- No, de echo ya tuve dos meses** _– se dijo forzándose a pensar que esa había sido su decisión y el siempre cumplía lo que decidía hacer, así que sin más se apresuro a cambiar su semblante, si ese día conocería al tal Gaara después de dos meses de esperar en aquella mansión tenia que ser agradecido ya que sin conocerse en realidad aquel chico le había dado mucha confianza al dejarlo vivir solo ahí además de haber pasado por toda la espera de su respuesta ante aquel asunto del compromiso, ya que si bien el tomo la decisión de aceptarlo hace dos meses, Gaara había hecho la propuesta a su familia desde hace seis meses, así que ya lo había decidido, era hora de empezar algo nuevo y dejar a un lado aquel dolor

-_** Disculpe, joven amo, dijo algo?**_

_**- Eh! no es nada tbayo, yosh! Ahora ayúdame a buscar algo para esta noche!** _– dijo el rubio al fin algo animado

* * *

**_- Bienvenido a casa, joven amo_ **– dijeron a la vez dando una calurosa bienvenida tres galantes mayordomos

_**- Hmp!** _– dijo sonriendo de lado el pelirrojo satisfecho –_** estoy en casa**_

Se adentro directo a su estudio seguido ahora de solo uno de los mayordomos….

_**- El….. ya está listo kiba?**_

_**- Si amo, el ya esta listo, de echo en este momento tan solo de la su orden y bajara**_

_**- Vamos, ya deja eso**_ – dijo dedicándole una curiosa mirada a aquel mayordomo mientras dejaba su saco en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio – _**tu falacia acaba aquí, así que ya cámbiate de ropa**_

_**- Ehh!** _– se dejo escuchar el quejido de kiba ante lo mencionado – _**hmp! Todavía de que uno te anda haciendo estos favores y te comportas así… deberías de ser más considerado sino hubiera accedido seguro que tu pequeño zorro ya no estaría aquí…..**_

Pero mejor guardo silencio de repente por que sintió el aura asesina de Gaara en esa mirada que le dirigió…..

- _**Oh! Escucha, solo digo que deberías de ser mas agradecido, eso es todo**_

El pelirrojo suspiro cansado…..

_**- Si es lo que quieres ….arigatoo**_

-_** Eh? No se trata de que sea lo que quiero, es lo que alguien normal hace…..**_(suspira) **para que me molesto…**.- Y sin más resignado se acerco al escritorio donde Gaara ya había tomado asiento

_**- Toma -**_ le dio un sobre a Kiba

**_- Yeah! Día de pago_ **– abrió aquel mientras empezaba a alucinar en que se compraría con todo ese dinero, si bien así eran las pagas de Gaara podría considerar hacer esa clase de cosas más seguido

_**- ¿Sabes? Sigo sin entender por qué tanto misterio con tu noviecito Namikaze, pudiste haber contratado a alguien más para que lo vigilara y ya no crees...**_

- _**No era que lo vigilaras Kiba, era que….**_

_**- Revisara que no le faltara nada y si le faltaba algo localizarte de inmediato y comprárselo para que estuviera feliz, lo sé, pero es lo mismo**_

Gaara por un momento no hizo más que mirarlo con recelo por el tono burlón que había usado su extraño amigo amante de los perros, pero después desvió su mirada dándole la espalda con la silla del escritorio a Kiba y mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín

- _**El….seguramente estaría triste cuando llego….**_. – y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se mostraran algo enternecidos de mencionar tal cosa -… _**después de todo esto es arreglado, el no se casara conmigo por amor, solo es un acuerdo de familias, así que pensé que tu serias el indicado para hacerlo sentir mejor aquí…..ya sabes que esas cosas de socializar no son lo mío, pero tu …**_.- se giro para mirarlo de nuevo desde el escritorio – _**…eres extrañamente curioso así que lo haces bien.**_

_**- Je , eso me sonó más a insulto Gaara, pero supongo que entiendo tu punto chico mapache** _– extrañaba definitivamente decirle así a aquel pelirrojo por lo cual sonrió satisfecho hacia lo dicho –_** así que está bien, ahora lo llamare para que tengas tu tan famosa cita ok?**_

Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero de repente se detuvo llamando la atención de nuevo de Gaara, así que de la nada le sonrió dándole ánimo

- _**Naru-chan dijo que si a esto, así que es simple, enamóralo de verdad! ahí tienes tu oportunidad de ser feliz con el chico que amas después de todo, se que lo harás bien chico mapache!** _– sin mas kiba sonrió luciendo esos colmillos que lo caracterizaba desde que el pelirrojo lo conocía, saliendo después de la habitación dejando a solas a Gaara

_**- Arigatoo amigo** _– dijo Gaara para si ya solo en la habitación.

Después de todo Kiba tenía razón, era su momento, el momento de enamorar a ese rubio de ojos celestes que le había cautivado con esa sonrisa desde hace dos años en aquella ocasión, esa sonrisa que lo rescato de tener una absurda y patética muerte de la que seguramente nadie se hubiese dolido, esa sonrisa que se gano su amor y deseo, convirtiéndolo en lo mas preciado para el….

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ese día había sido el peor de su vida, siempre por ser un subaku habían sido duros, pero esa ocasión ya estaba cansado, la gente no tenia derecho a llamarlo monstruo o a desear su muerte

_**- No es mi culpa, que tu vida sea insignificante a comparación de la mía** _– mientras los miraba de forma indiferente, esa había sido su respuesta todas las veces …..pero ya estaba harto

Por que tenia que cargar con el peso de una familia que no había echo mas que usarlo durante toda su vida dado a su potencial, y mas aun a su edad, 17 años y ya tenia que encargarse de todo el trabajo sucio, sus hermanos…..no eran de ayuda, le temían demasiado a su padre como para ayudarlo….

_**- Cobardes, eso es todo lo que son….**_

Se decía aquel chico pelirrojo perdido entre las calles…..estaba harto, llevaba caminado varias horas sin sentido, acababa de discutir con su padre sobre por que no termino un "trabajo" ….si por que según su padre el asesinato también es parte del trabajo ….. pero ese día acabaría con su dolor, con su pesadilla y sin notar el tiempo de la nada se encontraba frente al muelle…..

_**- Vaya…**_- se dijo a si mismo al ver a donde había llegado _**– así que después de todo aquí termino…**_

Sin poder esperar más tiempo saco una daga, delgada, bella…con un resplandor extraño que cautivaba la mirada, sin duda un diseño único que el mismo mando a hacer dado a que su muerte seria el momento de la liberación de su alma y eso merecía un detalle como esa daga tan perfecta y cautivadora…

Sin esperar tomo la daga mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, era el momento así que con decisión dirigió aquella hermosa punta hacia su cuello para mancharla con su sangre…..

_**- Espera!**_

De repente y sin saber por que, estaba en el suelo manchado de sangre pero…no era suya, miro y sobre el tenia a un chico rubio con la mejilla cortada y sonriéndole, al cual le dirigió un golpe directo a esa herida de repente quitándolo así de encima…..

_**- como te atreves! Maldita sea!**_

Pero aquel chico no le contesto, solo se repuso del golpe que le había dado el pelirrojo y lo miro de forma desafiante con unos ojos celestes tan profundos que en ese momento lo cautivaron de alguna forma extraña…

_**- Te digo que por que lo hiciste! Contéstame o es que ahora….**_

_**- No te dejare tbayoo!**_

-_** Ah!**_

_**- No te dejare abandonarme así** _– la mirada de aquel chico seguía siendo demasiado penetrante para Gaara, así que solo atino a girar su cabeza y desviar aquellos ojos

_**- Que tontería dices…..no te conozco así que quítate de encima y no me quieras dar un sermón o te advierto que…**_

_**- Naruto! Mi nombre es Naruto tbayoo! Tengo 16 años, ahora me conoces así que no te dejare abandonarme entendido!**_

-_** Ese chico tan solo le sonrió, pero le sonrió de una manera en la que nunca nadie lo había echo para el, era…..una sonrisa sincera y cálida…**_

_**- Mi nombre es….** _– pero se detuvo, no podía dar su nombre aun…_**- mi nombre es Ryouji**_

_**- Yosh! Ryouji-kun, ahora me conoces y no se por que ibas a hacer esto** _– le dijo mientras señalaba la daga que ahora el sostenía en la mano- _**Pero no debes rendirte aun! Si la vida te patea tan solo regrésale la patada pero donde más le duele tbayoo!...**_

_** FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Esa fue la primera y ultima vez que había visto al rubio durante ese año, pero por alguna razón eso fue suficiente, esa sonrisa, esa mirada todo había sido tan perfecto que por un tiempo pudo seguir solo. Para su fortuna su padre murió justo dos meses después de eso y el se comenzó a hacer cargo oficialmente de la compañía teniendo como asistentes ahora a sus dos hermanos, dejo a un lado todos los malos negocios de dinero sucio en los que su padre los había metido y ahora al fin estaba extendiendo su compañía hacia un buen futuro y era un líder respetado.

Si, sin duda para Gaara lo mejor que le había pasado era haberse encontrado a ese chico que le cambio la vida y al cual ahora por azares del destino había encontrado de nuevo, pero como lo que siempre soñó desde aquel día, ahora era algo real, ahora tenia la oportunidad de enamorarlo y dedicar su vida a quien se la dio de nuevo, Uzumaki Naruto.

De repente unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Gaara de sus memorias

_**- Adelante**_

-_** Joven amo, aquí está el amo Namikaze Naruto**_

Y entonces entro Naruto vistiendo un elegante traje negro, con un pañuelo azul que hacia juego con sus ojos y con su cabello rubio aun algo rebelde dándole un aire de frescura y elegancia a la vez, a la vez que llevaba su camisa desabrochada de los botones superiores ya que según le dijo a kiba se sentía asfixiado vistiendo asi, así que era imposible no asombrarse con la vista que ofrecía el rubio, además de que había que resaltar que se veía algo nervioso, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Gaara

_**- Mucho gusto en conocerte tbayoo, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto**_ – dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia sonriendo mientras estaba frente al hombre sentado en el escritorio

Sin pensarlo se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia el frente del rubio quien seguía inclinado sonriendo en espera de una respuesta, se acerco al chico rubio y levanto su rostro con delicadeza, Naruto se sorprendió ante el contacto y se sonrojo aun más.

Gaara lo miraba de una manera diferente a como todo el mundo lo miraba, no había odio o desprecio ni siquiera la mirada de amistad que había tenido con Sasuke durante tantos años…..era algo familiar, en eso Naruto se sobresalto, era **SU** mirada! La mirada con la que cada día veía a Sasuke, la mirada que guardaba ese dolor de no ser correspondido pero al mismo tiempo que gozaba del privilegio de ser su amigo, esa mirada…ahora hacia el, sin embrago el siguiente movimiento del aun silencioso Subaku menor saco a Naruto de sus pensamientos….

Gaara se arrodillo frente a Naruto tomando su mano y besándola, lo cual provoco que Naruto se avergonzara aun más , sin embargo estaba demasiado expectante con lo que seguía así que permaneció inmóvil mientras Gaara aun arrodillado subió el rostro para mirarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa…..

_**- El placer es todo mío Naruto, yo soy Subaku no Gaara, y pienso hacer que me ames a partir de este día.**_

* * *

**FIN CAP 3**

Yosh!**  
**como ya dije arriba subire de una buena vez el cuarto cap. para ir a la par ya q probablemente este viernes haya cap 5 asi q sin mas me voy a subir el otro de una vez jeje** kot fuera =^^=**


	4. Chap4 Recordando tu sombra

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei asi que ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginacion fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debio de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mia asi que espero la disfruten xD !**

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de itaXdei, naruXgaara y las que se integren.

**_ (linea) **– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**

Y aqui el cuarto capitulo =^^=

* * *

**CAP 4 "****RECORDANDO TU SOMBRA"  
**

Estaba siendo una extraña velada, Gaara como era de esperarse lo llevo a un buen restaurant, tal vez demasiado elegante para lo que a Naruto le gustaba, sin embargo se sintió aliviado al ver que eran dirigidos hacia uno de los privados junto a los enormes ventanales del lugar, alejados de la vista de tanta gente y donde era más que obvio se podía tener una mejor privacidad para hablar.

Aun seguía algo nervioso por el anterior comportamiento de Subaku, ya que sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa – **_"pienso hacer que me ames a partir de este día"_ **– es lo que le había dicho apenas se presentaron, pero lo que más confundía al rubio de todo eso es que su pecho se sobresalto en gran manera al ver su propia mirada viniendo de Gaara hacia él.

_**- Aquí es**_

La voz del mesero que los guiaba lo saco de sus pensamientos, hizo caso y tomo lugar en la elegante mesa con Gaara, inmediatamente Gaara se dedico a observar el menú y pedir algo, así que Naruto hizo lo mismo una vez ordenaron el mesero se fue y ahora sí, era hora de aclarar al parecer varias cosas…

_**- Arigatoo por dejarme quedar en tu mansión a pesar de que no estabas¨tbayoo** _– Naruto lo sabía, vaya forma de empezar la conversación pero estaba nervioso así que dijo lo primero que le venía a la mente

_**- No hay porque, después de todo fue mi culpa que te quedaras solo y créeme lo que menos deseo es que te sientas encerrado**_

_**- Souka….**_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el silencio, en realidad no era que Gaara no quisiera hablar, es solo que como poco antes lo había hablado con Kiba, el no era la mejor persona en eso de socializar y Naruto por su lado no sabía que decir, después de todo para él era la primera vez que estaba con su ahora prometido…..

_**- Lo siento** _– dijo de repente Gaara a Naruto, mientras evitaba su mirada un poco apenado

_**- Nani?, porque lo dices¨tbayoo**_

_**- Todo…esto, debes odiarme por obligarte a hacer esto, pero créeme que me esforzare por hacer que me ames!** _– dijo al fin sonriendo un poco animado

El rubio no pudo más que reír, si reír por que el cambio de ánimo en Gaara era divertido, en especial al notar que sobre sus blancas mejillas se había visto un ligero sonrojo ante lo mencionado, así que empezó a reírse en alto por lo dicho por el Subaku, pero al ver como empezaba a reír Naruto, Gaara no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse hasta las orejas! No sabía que pensar, se estaba burlando? O se reía de el? O era el famoso se ríe contigo? Pero él no se estaba riendo así que como se suponía que debía de reaccionar?

_**- Gumen jajajaja es solo que no pude resistir la risa Gaara** _– dijo el rubio intentando calmar la confusión que se hacía presente en el rostro del pelirrojo

_**- Nani? ….** _– ok, era oficial ahora si estaba el pelirrojo confundido

-_** Sabes, es solo que estábamos demasiado tensos¨tbayoo y de repente cambiaste todo el ambiente cuando seguiste hablando y te sonrojaste¨tbayoo, te veías lindo Gaara san!**_ – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo divertido

-_** En verdad? Es la primera vez que me dicen que soy lindo** _– dijo de la manera más sorprendida que podía mostrar, ya que debía admitir que tal comentario de parte del rubio para él era algo demasiado bueno

- _**En serio? Bien …**_- dijo pensando llevándose un dedo divertido a los labios como si fuera un tema de gran dilema a resolver – _**sabes conocí a alguien así a quien nunca se le quitaba lo amargado** _– dijo sonriendo de lado

_**- Se puede quitar?** _– dijo Gaara extrañando al rubio por tal cuestionamiento

-_** Eh?** _– Naruto lo miro demasiado sorprendido, es que acaso ese chico lo decía en serio? –_** Bromeas verdad?**_

-_** No, dime en serio se quita? …..**_

Como habían llegado a tener una conversación tan extraña Naruto no lo sabía en realidad, ya que de ser las dos personas más tensas en el restaurant pasaron a ser los que más amenos parecían, ya que el rubio estuvo luciéndose de sabio ante Gaara en eso de cómo dejar de ser tan amargado, y era demasiado obvio que el pelirrojo se lo creyó todo y hasta parecía que idolatraba a Naruto en ese momento.

En realidad Naruto se sintió bien a su lado, era la primera vez que no era tratado como un tonto descerebrado y no era regañado por decir lo que pensaba, es más había disfrutado todo la cena y más aun cuando Gaara escuchaba atento su charla sobre la importancia del Ramen en la vida diaria y lo desesperante que podían llegar a ser los tres minutos de espera.

Naruto tenía que admitir que tal vez después de todo ese chico pelirrojo era una buena persona en realidad.

* * *

La cena había terminado hace una hora, solo que se habían quedado más tiempo dado a lo metidos que estaban en su charla, pero en cuanto Gaara se percato de la hora dio por terminada la charla por un rato para salir del lugar , claro no sin antes pasar por toda la faramalla que les hacían a él y Gaara, parecía que era muy respetado en ese lugar y era más que obvio por el comportamiento de la gente del lugar hacia él.

* * *

Ahora iban en la limosina de regreso a la mansión….

_**- Así que por eso Lee-kun es de mucho cuidado¨tbayoo, es demasiado entusiasta y por seguirle la corriente esa vez termine con el brazo enyesado durante un mes jajaja** _– contaba el rubio, después de todo ya estaba muy confiado con Gaara y ya hasta le había contado varias de las aventuras y pesares que había pasado con sus amigos antes de llegar ahí….

_**- Ya veo, ese amigo tuyo parece peligroso jeje** _– decía Gaara sonriendo y riendo ligeramente a cada cosa que decía Naru

_**- Si lo es tbayoo! Ya verás cuando lo conozcas te encantara**_

_**- Conocerlo?**_

_**- Claro¨tbayoo! Es muy amigo mío ese cejas encrespadas, así que tendrás que conocerlo ya que nos casaremos cierto?** _– dijo Naru de lo más divertido sin notar el cambio drástico de seriedad en el rostro de Gaara

_**- Naruto …-**_ llamo con una cara entre seria y perdida volteando a ver por la ventana de la limosina desviando así la mirada de Naru quien iba sentado frente a el

-_** Eh? Dime**_ – dijo Naru pensando por que el cambio en el rostro del chico de las ojeras

_**- Yo…en serio…espero que entiendas que no quiero obligarte a nada, se que ya está el trato con tu familia sobre…ya sabes, el matrimonio, pero era en serio lo de hace un rato, yo…yo hare que te enamores de mi y en cuanto tu lo quieras nos casaremos, no me importa si tengo que esperar un poco más de tiempo, quiero que te sientas feliz a mi lado….yo…de verdad…**_

Gaara estaba más que apenado por lo que estaba diciendo, pero era obvio que tenía que ponerse serio en algún momento y tener el valor para decirlo de una buena vez si quería que eso funcionara desde el principio

De repente las palabras del Subaku menor fueron interrumpidas…

_**- No digas eso¨tbayoo**_

_**- Eh? Pero en serio solo quiero que sepas que…**_

_**- Escucha ….**_- la mirada de Naru se puso entre seria y comprensible de un momento a otro, y es que había notado las intenciones de Gaara y admiraba en cierto punto el hecho de que un joven como él, serio y tan formal estuviera esforzándose a ser más abierto con el tan de repente, pues era más que obvio que el Subaku no era la persona más social del mundo, es más, Naru apostaba a que era igual a cierto azabache en muchas cosas de personalidad…-_** Solo no te preocupes por eso**_ – dijo de la manera más comprensible que pudo, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a Gaara _**– Yo tal vez sea algo tonto jeje pero en serio está bien, tal vez tú hiciste el trato con mi familia desde hace un tiempo, pero después de todo al final yo fui quien lo decidió, así que está bien yo también me esforzare porque esto funcione¨tbayoo!**_

El pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que oía, aquel que era su gran amor desde hace tanto en secreto de verdad le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad tan fácil? Era más que un sueño para él, algo que creyó le llevaría años de lograr así que en ese momento se sintió la persona más miserablemente feliz del mundo!

De repente fue sacado de sus pensamiento de emoción cuando vio que Naru le había estirado la mano en forma de trato así que sin pensarlo en realidad la sostuvo entre las suyas disfrutando de ese tal vez efímero pero celestial contacto que el rubio le permitía tener hacia su mano, en eso Naru le apretó la mano en respuesta y le dijo…

_**- Yosh! Entonces qué te parece si empezamos bien Gaa-chan, serias mi muy preciado Novio desde hoy en serio fuera de cualquier asunto que este plasmado sobre un papel de familias?**_ - dijo a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía divertido en espera de la respuesta

Gaara solo pudo suspirar entre nervioso y complacido mientras miraba esa sonrisa, la sonrisa única que hace tanto lo había cautivado de esa manera celestial, acompañada de esos ojos celeste que ahora al fin lo miraban a él, que le prometían una oportunidad hacia su felicidad y que era más que obvio que después de haber luchado tanto estos años no la dejaría pasar.

_**- Claro que acepto** _– dijo a la vez que formaba una mirada seria pero sincera en su rostro mirando al rubio – _**y tu Namikaze Naruto, aceptas ser mi novio a partir de este momento?**_

Naruto se sobresalto ante lo dicho ahora por Gaara, el lo empezó, pero el escucharlo de Gaara y la forma en la que lo dijo lo hizo vagar por un instante fugaz en su mente

**_-"…si tan solo…si solo El me lo hubiera pedido…"_**

Pero se pateo de repente mentalmente ante sus ideas, ya que era más que obvio ahora que eso nunca pasaría EL nunca lo buscaría EL nunca lo amaría EL rechazo sus sentimientos y lo desprecio….EL nunca lo amaría….

Su mirada cambio por una fracción de segundo a una tan melancólica y triste, que por una fracción de ese segundo creyó que se derrumbaría y cedería a las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir rebeldes ante el repentino recuerdo del azabache de ojos negros y profundos del cual aun seguía enamorado….Pero no, ya no lloraría, ya no le dolería, ahora tenía que seguir adelante y ser realista, se casaría dentro de poco seguramente, viviría definitivamente en la ciudad de Suna, no mas en Konogakure y además parecía que aquel chico de cabello rojo en verdad le apreciaba y eso era algo que necesitaba, necesitaba ser querido, apreciado ya no solo por su familia sino que en una relación real y fuerte, así que con ese pensamiento opto por ser realista y sin más regreso a su anterior mirada sin ser notado por el Subaku, se vio con vida de nuevo y brillo en los ojos, mostrando una emoción que el sabia que tal vez era falsa, pero aunque tuviera que mentirse a si mismo lo haría, lograría olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha….

_**- Si¨tbayoo, yo…yo acepto también Gaa-chan jeje**_

La felicidad que invadía el cuerpo de Gaara en ese momento era tan grande y extraña para el ya que nunca en la vida había sido tan feliz, así que en cuanto oyo esas palabras venir de la tan deseable boca del rubio su mundo se ilumino y jalo a Naruto para si abrazándolo con todas sus fuerza como si nunca deseara que se fuera, mientras Naruto le correspondía el abrazo…

Gaara se separo del rubio y lo miro, esos ojos que tanto lo seducían y lo volvían loco, era tan hermoso tenerlo ahora tan cerca, coloco su mano bajo el mentón de Naru provocando un leve pero encantador sonrojo en las mejillas del menor y sin más junto sus labios, los sintió , disfruto aquel efímero contacto para sentir como el rubio le correspondía y abría mas la boca para darle acceso total, Gaara comprendió la acción del rubio y se dejo llevar metiendo la lengua dentro del rubio y sintiendo la lucha que se empezaba entre sus lenguas, el sabor de Naruto era tan extasiante para Gaara que comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del rubio inconscientemente, Naru se estremeció, debía admitir que eso se sentía bien y que además el pelirrojo sabía lo que hacía, besaba bien, Gaara sintió la necesidad de separar un poco sus bocas para mirar la cara de Naru y le encanto lo que vio, parecía que el rubio era bastante violable ya que se veía extasiado tan solo con un beso, pero el sabia que aun no debía de poseerlo así, quería que ese momento fuera más especial ya que el rubio no era alguien solo para una noche, así que regreso a los labios de Naru besándolo cálidamente y terminando el beso con un ligero pero seductor mordisco sobre el labio inferior del menor, haciendo a Naru sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

_**- Amo, hemos llegado** _– le dijo por el comunicador el conductor de la limosina

Al escuchar la voz del chofer Naru miro hacia un lado mientras se separaba de Gaara y vio que ya estaban frente a la mansión, sin más Gaara se levanto tomándolo de la mano mientras bajaban por la puerta que el chofer abría, llegaron tomados de la mano hasta la entrada cuando fueron recibidos por una fila de la servidumbre del lugar:

_**- Bienvenidos a casa amos** _– dijeron a una sola voz

Gaara iba a pasar desapercibido aquellas atenciones como era su costumbre, pero de repente la voz de Naru se hizo escuchar

_**- Estamos en casa¨tbayoo**_

Gaara solo lo vio un poco sorprendido ya que parecía que el rubio si se tomaba en serio ese tipo de cosas, así que un poco resignado le siguió y contesto también con un ligero

_**- Llegamos**_

La servidumbre se sorprendió un poco por la ligera pero al final respuesta de Gaara, así que solo sonrieron y se movieron a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

_**- Estoy algo cansado¨tbayoo jeje así que me iré a dormir Gaa-chan**_

_**- Claro** _– dijo Gaara dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa acercándolo y dándole un ligero beso _**– descansa mi Naru-chan.**_

* * *

Ya en su habitación Naruto estaba mirando desde la gran ventana, era una noche atrapante, y la luna hacia muy bien juego con la obscuridad y el ligero viento que se apreciaba por el movimiento en las copas de los arboles del jardín, sin embargo a pesar de la hermosa vista se sentía mal…..

_**- Gumene, sé que no está bien, pero necesito olvidarlo, sino no se qué hare después…**_

Dijo casi en un susurro el rubio a la nada de la habitación, se sentía algo culpable porque aunque en el principio de aquel beso con Gaara sabía que estaba con Gaara, su mente en algún momento lo engaño y pudo casi jurar que a quien estaba besando era al Uchiha que tanto aun amaba, tanto que en ese instante sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas, y podía creer que incluso se excito ante la idea de estar con él azabache…..pero cuando Gaara se había separado un poco para observarle se dio cuenta de su realidad, no era EL , era Gaara, Sasuke seguramente nunca lo tocaría así….. y así volvió a la realidad correspondiendo de nuevo pero ahora a Gaara, terminando el beso con un Gaara no con su Sasuke…..

A Naruto le hacía sentirse mal con el pelirrojo haberse sentido de esa forma mientras lo besaba, ya que mientras para el pelirrojo era un beso de amor con su ahora novio, para él era un beso con esa sombra de su ahora pasado, el beso que nunca pudo tener y que era más que claro que nunca alcanzaría….

_**- Gumene Gaa-chan** _– dijo de nuevo al aire –_** yo… yo me esforzare por amarte, lo juro¨tbayoo.**_

* * *

**FIN CAP 4**

Nya! aqui el cuarto capitulo, agradezco enormemente si alguien lo leyo y como ya he dicho antes cualquier comentario y review se agradece enormemente, soy nueva en esto y pienso esforzarme por mejorar jojojo asi que arigatoo anticipado oh! y solo por si acaso y a alguien le interesa jeje podria jurar que pensaron que Gaara seria un ogro horroroso violador de Naru uke verdad xD ? si alguien quiere decirme que se imagino cuando Itachi-sama dijo que el prometido era Gaara seria divertido, jeje pero en fin, es demasiado bueno este Gaara no? pero no se preocupen que este es todo un fic SasuNaru y pronto el seme azabache entrara en juego para recuperar lo que debia ser suyo desde el principio, ya saben para alcanzar la felicidad hay todo un drama que sufrir y de esto trata este fic =^^=

Sin mas ( hasta posiblemente el viernes que suba el cap 5 por si a alguien aparte de los grillos que oigo le interesa ¬¬Uu ) agradecimientos a :

**jenedith princess :** arigatoo por decir que te gusto, eso me puso megachibi d(^^)b jajaja espero contar con tu kawaii presencia durante el resto del fic y que me digas que te parece

**Moon-9251** : No te preocupes para mi es blasfemia separar a Naru de Sasu, pero tenia que pasar asi para que el azabache lo aprecie mas ahora, asi que ten por seguro que terminaran juntos o no me llamo Kira jojojo ¬¬Uu ok mal chiste no me llamo kira lamentablemente jajaja arigatoo por tu review e igual espero contar con tu kawaii presencia durante el fic diciendome que te parece

...en serio me ayudan con sus comentarios, bien de aqui a la proxima **kot fuera =^^=**


	5. Chap5 Solo una vaga esperanza

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y más cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !**

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de itaXdei, naruXgaara

**_ (linea) **– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios : Yosh! aqui vengo con este nuevo capitulo, a partir de este capitulo seguire con la trama cada semana, como anteriormente ya habia dicho subi los anteriores rapido para que en ambos foros en que publico vayan a la par, asi que aclarado esto la conti sera hasta el prox. viernes y ahora si espero que lo disfruten! =^^=**

* * *

**CAP 5 SOLO UNA VAGA ESPERANZA**

Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y ya se encontraba en su oficina, estaba cansado pero los negocios iban muy bien como para no tomar el rumbo del nuevo proyecto desde temprano.

Sobre su escritorio llenos de documentos y su laptop ya encendida y funcionando se veía un vaso con café que seguramente ya estaba frio ya que lo llevaba desde que se levanto en su departamento y dejar un café así y tanto tiempo bien seria blasfemia para él que tanto lo amaba si no fuera porque su pequeño hermano azabache estaba preocupándolo y ocupando demasiado su atención esos días…

_**- ¿Itachi, puedo pasar?**_

Una cabellera rubia se dejo entrever desde la puerta sacando la mente de Itachi un momento de su trabajo y provocando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios por el tono algo preocupante de la pregunta dirigida hacia él.

_**- Pasa**_

Una sonrisa satisfecha se dejo ver en el rostro del rubio que recién entraba en la oficina de su novio llevando una charola con dos tazas de té y varios dangos, algunos panecillos y por lo que se veía una pequeña botella de vitaminas también.

El rubio miro extrañado la escena, era muy poco común encontrar a su novio entre tantos papeles desordenados y apenas con una taza de café fría, ya que como todo Uchiha era perfeccionista en todo, definitivamente algo andaba mal y él lo había notado, solo que esperaba que esté se lo dijera.

Pero de eso ya eran tres días, le sacaría la verdad de una buena vez, después de todo era su pareja no? Además de que no quería terminar viudo sin siquiera haberse casado y tan joven. Y toda la cara de itachi esos días le había señalado que si no averiguaba pronto lo que pasaba era un escenario muy creíble lo de quedar viudo de un día para otro por el cansancio de su novio.

Itachi miro como Deidara dejaba la charola sobre un recién descubierto espacio del escritorio y volteaba a verlo con una cara demasiado interrogante….

_**- ¿Y bien?**_

_**- ¿Bien qué?**_ – contesto Itachi queriendo evadir la pregunta poniéndose de nuevo los lentes para regresar al trabajo en su laptop

Pero Deidara no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil y sin más aviso giro la silla de Itachi hacia él e inclinandose un poco tomo a Itachi ligeramente del mentón uniendo sus labios en un contacto pasivo pero disfrutable.

Al sentir los labios de Dei-chan sobre él su fuerza regreso de una manera curiosa e Itachi profundizo más el beso mordiendo el labio de su novio provocando que abriera la boca en un quejido de sorpresa para introducir su lengua en su cavidad y saborear como debía ser ese beso. Deidara se acomodo y se sentó sobre las piernas de Itachi excitandolo a la vez que se presionaba sobre la entrepierna de este, Itachi estaba más que complacido por tal acto de parte del rubio y separo por un momento sus labios para acercarse a su oreja y susurrarle:

_**- Estas demasiado ansioso hoy Dei-chan**_

Esto solo provoco que Deidara se sonrojara más que un jitomate ya que a decir verdad eran pocas las veces que el iniciaba algo y debía admitir que si extrañaba los constantes acosos que no había obtenido de su pareja desde hace tres días…..

_**- Hmp! Es tu culpa tonto, me has ignorado demasiado estos días **_

Itachi solo sonrió ante lo dicho ya que desde el principio de su relación solo obtenía quejas de su pareja por el acoso mencionado y ahora el reclamo era por dejar de hacerlo, definitivamente Deidara lo divertía con sus caprichos…

_**- Hmp! Entonces no te preocupes, la próxima vez que estés utilizando la copiadora en la oficina llegare desde atrás y entonces…**_

_**- Eh? Olvídalo, no te dejare hacer eso! Eso es acoso laboral!**_

_**- Jajaja ¿en serio? No es acoso si es con mi novio con quien lo hago **_

Deidara solo enrojeció más, sin duda debía admitir que era tentadora la oferta de la copiadora, después de todo el riesgo siempre le había gustado, pero tenía que admitir que aun era vergonzoso que Itachi le diera ideas tan pervertidas como si de hablar del clima se tratase.

Itachi regreso a los labios del rubio dándole un beso tranquilo y sintiéndose feliz de que el rubio lo distrajera en esos momentos, además de que estaba encantado con la vista del sexy rubio sentado sobre él y mas rojo que el jitomate.

_**- Solo bromeo, tranquilo, para que voy a ir hasta la copiadora si puedo encerrarte en mi oficina sin que nadie nos moleste**_- dijo con ese tono insinuante y que sin duda siempre hacia ceder a Dei en todos sus caprichos.

_**- Ah!**_ (suspiro Deidara) _**me dirás que te tiene así? No es normal que dures dos horas, sin acosarme ¿porque de repente lo dejas de hacer por tres días?**_

Itachi se vio un poco sorprendido ante tal declaración, después de todo ahora sabia la razón de que el rubio hubiese hecho lo que hizo para distraerlo y obtener su atención.

_**- ¿Quieres que desayunemos?**_ – le dijo señalando la bandeja con la que había entrado el rubio- _**te lo explicare todo de una vez si es lo que deseas.**_

Deidara solo asintió feliz con un movimiento de cabeza, después de todo su idea había funcionado. Así que se levanto de las piernas de su novio y salieron a desayunar en la terraza de la oficina de Itachi.

* * *

_**- ¿En serio Sasuke te dijo eso?**_

_**- No, pero es demasiado obvio, al parecer mi tonto hermanito se dio cuenta de que ama a Naruto demasiado tarde y anda como loco pensando en cómo contactar al rubio y hacer que se arrepienta de haber aceptado el acuerdo**_

_**- Mmm… pero eso no es tan fácil de hacer, existe un contrato de común acuerdo entre las familias y tiene que ver con las compañías así que lo veo imposible para tu hermano**_

_**- Ah**_ ( suspiro) _**lo sé muy bien y es de lo que lo he estado intentando convencer, pero parece que su sentido Uchiha se atrofio o algo porque no reacciona al sentido común.**_

Deidara se quedo pensativo durante unos momentos mientras sorbia de su taza de té

_**- Y supongo que no le has dicho sobre "eso" ¿verdad?**_

Itachi se quedo pensativo ante la interrogante de su novio y su rostro cambio mostrando algo de cansancio

_**- No, usualmente el no va a esas reuniones, siempre prefiere quedarse en casa, además si se entera de quienes estarán ahí no quiero que arme un escándalo**_ – termino de decir mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa

_**- Mentiroso… a mi no me engañas Itachi, seguramente Naruto pronto recibirá la invitación y sería demasiado raro que no vaya, además consientes demasiado a tu hermano como para que le hayas ocultado algo así, así que podría presumir que toda tu preocupación está en que hará Sasuke ahora que sabe cuando vendrá Naruto ya que tu le diste la información ¿no es cierto?**_

Itachi solo sonrió divertido, era raro que lo descubrieran pero después de todo no por nada tenía al rubio como su asesor en la compañía y pareja en su vida, sabía que no podía mentirle del todo…

_**- Ok, lo admito**_ – dijo con una falsa molestia de haber sido descubierto – _**pero todo fue porque no me gusta ver a Sasuke así, al menos no después del susto que me dio el baka cuando se desmayo por escuchar que Naruto se casaría.**_

Deidara lo recordaba bien, ese día la cara de Itachi palideció cuando apenas alcanzo a sostener el cuerpo del azabache menor antes de dar contra el suelo.

_**- Estará bien, no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso.**_

_**- No me preocupa tanto que le pase ahora sino lo que hará contra el Subaku**_ – dijo mirando a Deidara por primera vez un tanto serio, lo cual Dei sabia que significaba que se tomaba demasiado enserio el asunto – _**sabes que los Uchiha somos demasiado celosos cuando consideramos algo nuestro, así que lo que me preocupa es que hará cuando se dé cuenta de que legalmente Naruto no le pertenece, sino que su único dueño es Subaku no Gaara**_

_**- ¿Que quieres decir?**_ – el rubio no sabía el sentido de esas palabras, no es como que Naruto fuera un objeto después de todo, así que no sabía hacia donde iba el punto de Itachi

_**- Solo digamos que Sasuke es demasiado terco como para quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero no te preocupes tu de eso **_– y sin más se levanto y fue hacia Deidara acercándose ligeramente a su oído e impidiéndole que pudiera escapar con su cuerpo a la vez que mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio provocando que se estremeciera - _**ten por seguro que mis acosos seguirán como siempre Dei-chan y no te preocupes por no verme cerca de la copiadora, tenemos mi oficina en cuanto te den ganas**_

_**- No te creas tanto Uchiha, también tengo trabajo sabes y además quien dijo que ….**_

Pero fue enmudecido por los labios del sexy Uchiha sobre los suyos, así que optó por solo dejarse llevar de nuevo, después de todo mentiría completamente si dijera que no deseaba compartir un momento así con su pareja, lo único que no sabía era que Itachi no tenía pensado parar sino que ya hasta había formado todo un plan para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí y llevar al rubio hasta su departamento para terminar sin estorbos lo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Las últimas semanas habían sido un sueño dorado para el menor de los Subaku, Naruto le había estado enseñando como dejar de ser un "amargado nivel a" según la escala que se acababa de inventar de repente el rubio el día de su charla en el restaurant, habían estado conviviendo siempre a la hora de la comida y la cena, el desayuno no, dado a que Gaara salía desde muy temprano a su oficina y no quería que el rubio se tomara la molestia de acompañarlo desde tan temprano por lo cual optó por poner la excusa de preferir desayunar en la comodidad de su oficina, ante lo cual el rubio no protesto apoyando muy convencido la idea ya que era más que obvio que el rubio no era muy ameno a levantarse temprano.

En fin que todo iba bien aparentemente, pero quería darle alguna sorpresa ya que saltaba a la vista que aunque el rubio parecía feliz se moría de aburrimiento en la mansión, ya que no conocía a nadie cerca y no salía de la casa a no ser con protección mandada por Gaara o acompañado de Kiba, el cual al día siguiente de la llegada de Gaara sorprendió al rubio al presentarse como tan solo un amigo del Subaku y no como el mayordomo serio y respetable que el rubio creía, pero pese a todo Gaara apostaba que se habían llevado de maravilla ya que en las tardes Kiba iba de la oficina por su mascota Akamaru para llevársela a Naruto y hacer extrañas y tontas competencias en el enorme jardín, así que por ese lado agradecía a su alocado amigo amante de los perros el distraer a su rubio y quitarle la tristeza que seguramente en algunos momentos tenia al estar en un lugar nuevo y solo.

Además de que aunque parecían ir avanzando en su relación por convivir más tiempo, había algo extraño en la manera como el rubio miraba a Gaara en ciertas ocasiones y esto lo inquietaba ya que no podía descifrar que era y no se atrevía a cuestionar al rubio solo por ideas extrañas.

Ahora se encontraba en su oficina, esos últimos días había adelantado bastante de su trabajo para tener algunos días libres con su rubia adoración, ahora solo tenía que pensar en el lugar a donde lo llevaría en los próximos días para disfrutar un buen tiempo con su novio…

_**- Te complicas demasiado Gaara, vayan a la playa, seguro estará feliz**_

_**- No me convences Kiba, la playa es un lugar demasiado molesto con tanto sol, gente y… más gente, necesito pensar en algo que le guste, sea divertido y…**_

_**- Deja adivino… ¿no haya gente? Vamos Gaara los lugares divertidos que seguramente le gustan a Naru-chan tendrán siempre gente aunque no te guste**_

_**- ah…supongo que tienes razón, después de todo tal vez tenga que hacerte caso y decidirme por la playa **_

_**- Ya verás que se divertirán**_ – le sonrió Kiba mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa satisfecha, todo indicaba que lograría convencer a Gaara de llevar al rubio a la playa para sus vacaciones auto impuestas

Pero un toque de la puerta los distrajo de su plática….

_**- Adelante**_ – indico Gaara

_**- Sr. Subaku, le han enviado un sobre con un grado al parecer de urgencia, espero no interrumpir nada serio**_

Dijo la secretaria al ver la mirada de molestia de Kiba sobre ella al escuchar que su próxima victoria sobre la decisión de Gaara había sido interrumpida por solo un pedazo de papel

_**- No te preocupes no interrumpes nada**_

Así que sin más la secretaria poseedora de unos ojos curiosamente blancos se acerco hasta el escritorio de su jefe y le entrego el sobre haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y salir de forma silenciosa de la oficina.

_**- No deberías de ponerte de tan mal humor con Hinata, no es su culpa que llegue una carta sabes kiba**_

_**- Hmp! No es solo la carta, es solo que interrumpió una muy buena victoria**_

Gaara solo lo miro extrañado, no tenía idea de que victoria hablaba su único y castaño amigo.

_**- Como digas … **_

Tomo el sobre y confirmo que estaba indicado como un documento de urgencia, así que lo abrió rápidamente y comenzó a inspeccionar el contenido leyendo mentalmente, mientras Kiba aun molesto por su victoria frustrada fue a terminar sentado en el sillón de la oficina en espera de que el pelirrojo terminara con su trabajo recién adquirido y poder continuar con su importante discusión.

_**- Esta es la respuesta Kiba**_ – dijo Gaara mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se relajaba satisfecho en su escritorio mostrándole un sobre blanco más pequeño que había sacado del recién recibido sobre

Kiba solo atino a levantar una ceja en señal de no entender a que se refería el pelirrojo

_**- ¿Porque un sobre blanco es la respuesta?**_

Gaara rodo los ojos, a veces Kiba era un poco lento para su gusto….

_**- No es el sobre, sino lo que dice, es una invitación al cumpleaños del abuelo de Naruto, Jiraiya Namikaze, parece que se llevara a cabo en su hacienda en una semana y durara varios días con actividades familiares y esas cosas, seguro Naruto querrá ir y se pondrá feliz de ver a su familia además….**_

_**- Espera espera espera!**_ – lo detuvo Kiba agitando sus manos como si fuera un niño pequeño con un dilema muy confuso _**– ¿no dijiste que no quieres que haya tanta gente? Si es una fiesta "familiar" y habrá "actividades" durante "varios días" ¿no crees que habrá "gente"? así que es lo mismo a que te vayas a la playa con Naruto**_

_**- No del todo**_ – dijo satisfecho y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a Kiba _**– esta "gente" es solo familia de Naru-chan así que es gente a la que tendré que conocer en algún momento y supongo que algunos de sus amigos iran, quiero verlo feliz y sin estar tan aburrido, así que es perfecto, iremos a esa fiesta, Naru-chan estará feliz y puede que conozca un poco más a mis futuros suegros, después de todo hay asuntos de las compañías que tratar y es probable que quieran tocar el tema conmigo.**_

_**- Eh? Como quieras, pero yo hubiera preferido la playa**_

Gaara solo rio ante el aparente enfado de su amigo por su decisión, pero aun así no cambiaria lo dicho, era una buena oportunidad para hacer que Naruto se sintiera feliz a su lado mientras lo consentía con esa reunión y no la dejaría pasar.

* * *

Creyó que ese día seria de lo más aburrido hasta que Gaara había llegado a casa y le había dado el sobre que esa tarde le había llegado a la oficina, la sola idea de ir le emocionaba, ya qué su abuelo era alguien muy querido y preciado para él, a pesar de que era bien sabido que era un pervertido de lo mas jovial y orgulloso por sus grandes éxitos como escritor por lo mismo, pero aun así era una persona digna de admirar por su determinación e ingenio, sus ojos brillaban ante la idea de que la próxima semana estaría en la hacienda de su familia y que vería a algunos de sus preciados amigos también…..

_**- Veo que te gusto la noticia!**_ – afirmo Gaara feliz de ver tan sonriente a su rubio novio ante la nueva

_**- Claro que me gusta´tbayoo! Yosh! Tengo que preparar mis cosas para estar listo!**_ – dijo de lo mas jovial y con su nuevo entusiasmo el rubio

_**- Jajaja espera!**_ – Gaara detuvo el andar que el rubio estaba por comenzar y acerco su rostro al de él chocando sus frentes mientras lo miraba a sus ojos, ya que amaba como le brillaban de la emoción en ese momento – _**tranquilo Naru-chan! Aun falta una semana para que salgamos hacia allá.**_

Naruto se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a estar tan cerca de Gaara, tenía que admitir que eso de las caricias y besos era nuevo para él, así que se sonrojaba muy fácilmente ante cualquier contacto, algo que a Gaara le encantaba ver pero que no se lo diría tan fácil al rubio, ya que era su pequeño placer ver las reacciones de su novio.

Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero ante Gaara por lo dicho…

_**- Eso ya lo sé, pero aun así quiero prepararme de una vez, tengo montones de regalos que comprar para llevar! **_

_**- Está bien**_ – y sin separarse aun del rubio acerco sus labios y lo beso – _**mañana no iré a la oficina, que te parece si vamos mañana a comprar esos regalos que quieres para tu familia eh?**_

Naruto sonrió de nuevo ante lo dicho por Gaara, después de todo ir con Gaara seria mil veces mejor que salir con la guardia que el pelirrojo insistía tanto en ponerle para cada salida que hacia

_**- Yosh! Entonces mañana iremos de compras **_

* * *

_**- ¿De verdad crees que Naruto vendrá Sasuke?**_

El azabache complacido solo asintió un poco con la cabeza para girarla hacia el ventanal que daba hacia las áreas verdes desde la biblioteca de la escuela

_**- Estoy seguro, no creo que el dobe se pueda perder la fiesta de su abuelo**_

_**- ¿Pero Sasuke, que crees que harás entonces? Si lo que dices es cierto no puedes ir y secuestrar así nada mas a Naruto para que no se case**_

_**- Lo sé, pero …**_

Sasuke en realidad pese a que su hermano y su compañero de los últimos días Suigetsu apostaban que haría una locura y que tenía un siniestro plan para cuándo viera a Naruto sabía que no había pensado aun en nada! ¿Porque? Ni el mismo lo sabía, estaba desesperado por conseguir de nuevo al rubio, por tenerlo para él, la sola idea de pensar en que el tal Gaara ya lo hubiera besado o tocado de alguna forma era responsable de varias de sus últimas noches de desvelos, tenía que admitir que esa idea lo aterraba.

..."_**Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota como para huir esa vez …"**_

Era lo que desde que Naruto se había ido no dejaba de recriminarse, no podía creer que hubiese dejado escapar algo tan valioso para él, que siempre estaba ahí y nunca vio…

Pero ya lo había decidido, lo amaba demasiado y haría lo imposible para que el rubio regresara con él, para que lo amara y lucharía contra su familia si era necesario para que no tuviera que cumplir ese tonto trato de matrimonio…

De repente la voz de nuevo de Suigetsu lo saco de sus pensamientos…

_**- Hey Sasuke**_ – dijo de una forma distraída mientras tomaba un poco más del refresco que traía desde hace un rato – _**y que pasaría si ya te olvido y está bien con ese Gaara, digo no crees que por algo no ha regresado ni hablado con nadie? Además…**_

En ese momento Suigetsu cerró la boca al voltear su distraída mirada y ver la manera asesina en que el Uchiha lo miraba, podría jurar que vio incluso un destello rojo sangre salir de sus orbes negras, si bien dicen que las miradas mataban, seguramente ese hubiese sido su último día de vida.

Mientras Suigetsu permanecía ahí de pie asustado, Sasuke solo se giro y salió del lugar ignorando el estado en el que dejo al chico de cabellos blancos y se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela, ya era tarde así que era un buen lugar para pensar en solitario.

Cuando llego ahí se recargo en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar que siempre lo hacía, sin haberse percatado de que él y el rubio habían tomado siempre las mismas poses desde que iban ahí juntos, solo que ahora no estaba él para cubrir el cuadro perfecto que siempre hacían entre los dos…

El azabache permaneció en silencio, tenía demasiadas cosas y conflictos en la cabeza gracias a las inútiles palabras de Suigetsu…

Si Naruto ya no lo amaba no sabía que haría, no era el loco desquiciado que Suigetsu y su hermano creían, después de todo Naruto era demasiado preciado para el ahora como para lastimarlo o dejarlo en ridículo con sus acciones.

_**- No quiero lastimarte… pero tampoco quiero vivir lejos de ti Naruto…perdóname pero quiero seguir siendo egoísta y hacer que te quedes a mi lado.**_

Levanto su rostro para que las lágrimas no lo vencieran, necesitaba el viento en su rostro para que las ahuyentara ya que su voluntad cada vez se veía más quebrada como para poder evitar que salieran.

No tenía la más mínima idea de que haría para recuperarlo, pero solo rogaba por que cuando lo viera pudiese ver una esperanza en esos hermosos ojos celestes y aferrarse a que aun no había perdido el amor de su amado rubio…

_**- Solo muéstrame una señal dobe… y no seré tan idiota como para dejar que esa esperanza se extinga esta vez …**_

* * *

**FIN CAP 5**

** nya! espero les haya gustado por que me costo un poco mas de trabajo poder terminarlo por mi problematica vida ademas de que casi se me iba la inspiración cada cinco minutos pero al final la encerre y me funciono *W* , no se ustedes amados lectores pero a mi me dolio hasta el alma dejar al azabache engreido de Sasuke en ese estado aunque se lo merece Q.Q yo también espero no deje escapar al rubio por que me duele horrores aun tenerlos separados, lo sé, soy una sentimental estos dias y escribir la parte de Sasuke asi no fue lo mejor para mi sentimentalismo u.u. En fin, espero pueda seguir contando con su megakawaii presencia en lo que resta del fic y ya saben cualquier comentario/review se agradece enormemente !  
**

**Agradecimientos a :  
**

**Sasu-yura: **me alegra que te vaya gustando¨tbayoo xD gracias por el review**  
**

**Moon-9215: **me alegra tenerte de nuevo por aqui con tus review, espero te haya gustado el nuevo cap xD**  
**

**Evel Mestra: **creeme lo sé! a veces pienso que Sasu se pasa con Naru por eso aqui lo hago sufrir un tanto, osea si quiere al rubio que le cueste / ! pero aun asi me dolio horrores dejarlo todo triste y mal aqui Q.Q , espero seguir contando con tu prescencia por este fic y que me digas que tal te va pareciendo xD

**Kaoryciel94: **Hola! a mi también me gusta la idea de juntar a Naruto con Gaara, aunque mi primera pareja como ya ves es SasuNaru ^^U , es mi primer fic, pero espero pronto animarme a hacer algo tal vez corto de Naru con Gaara xD pero bueno que aun falta para eso jeje =^^= . Sobre lo que me comentaste de buscarle alguien a Gaa-chan creeme estoy en eso, no me atrevo a dejarlo solo y sufriendo al final así que le encontrare a alguien que pueda amar con todo, aunque del lemon que me dices aun no lo se, me dolió mucho dejar al azabache asi (osea como yo me lo imagine en la cabeza todo dramatico mientras escribia esa parte) como para dejar que sepa que su Naru ya fue tomado, asi que no es tan probable que lo ponga aunque aun no descarto la idea, aun asi arigatoo gozaimasu por darte tiempo y dejar tu bello review =^^=**  
**

**... espero seguir contando con su apoyo en lo que resta de la historia! y ya saben cualquier review con sus comentarios y ayuda que me quieran dejar me hará pateticamente feliz y por si no lo vierón arriba lo pongo aqui :**

** A partir de este capitulo actualización semanal los viernes xD ! me esforzare para que mi problematica vida no me lo impida! arigatoo a todas las almas que se hayan pasado a darle una leida, espero lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la proxima ... kioky kon fuera =^^=  
**


	6. Chap6 La calma antes de la tormenta

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei asi que ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginacion fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debio de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mia asi que espero la disfruten xD !**

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de itaXdei, naruXgaara

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios **:Ysoh! hola a todo mundo aqui traigo el sexto capitulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado y como siempre digo cualquier comentario es bien recibido nya!** =^^= !**

* * *

**Cap 6 La calma antes de la tormenta**

-**_ Ero-sennin!_**

- _**Tsk! Mocoso, ya te he dicho que no me digas asi Naruto** _– le contesto el hombre mayor de cabellos blancos mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su nieto desde la entrada de la gran cabaña de la hacienda en la que se quedarían con la familia

-_** Jajaja no te enojes ero-sennin**_ – se acerco a abrazar a su abuelo quien correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa – _**te extrañe abuelo** _- dijo casi en un susurro inaudible pero que fue muy claro para este

- _**Mocoso, sabes que también te extrañamos**_

Una vez que se separaron Naruto hizo una seña y por primera vez Jiraiya se percato de la presencia de alguien màs …

- _**Abuelo, te presento a Subaku no Gaara , el es… es mi novio y futuro esposo**_

Jiraiya inspecciono con la vista al joven pretendiente de Naruto, ciertamente ya sabia sobre el matrimonio arreglado pero aun así quería percatarse de que ese chico era bueno para Naruto, después de todo no le interesaba a el ningún asunto de compañías, lo único que le interesaba era ver a su nieto feliz…

-_** Mucho gusto Gaara-san** _– dijo serio extendiendo la mano para saludar al otro

_**- Eh! Mucho gusto señor Namikaze, es un placer conocerlo**_

-_** Buuu! Que aburrido eres Gaara**_ – dijo con un tono de decepción el hombre de cabellos blancos

El pelirrojo solo pudo sudar frio ante el comentario de Jiraiya, después de todo el quería dar una muy buena impresión, pero no había previsto que lo primero que le dijeran era que era un aburrido …

Naruto solo vio divertido por un momento la reacción perdida del pelirrojo, parecía que se estaba tomando el pequeño comentario de su abuelo con demasiada importancia, así que para sacar a su novio de su estado lo tomo divertido de la mano dedicándole una ligera sonrisa…

-_** Ven conmigo Gaara, te presentare a oba-chan!**_

Jiraiya solo los observo mientras se alejaban hacia el interior de la hacienda, su primera impresión la mantenía. Era un aburrido y eso se veía a leguas ¿por que su Naruto no conseguía un novio más divertido? Si no recordaba mal a su amigo, el tal Uchiha también era un amargado de primera…

_**- Uchiha**_…- dijo para si – _**esta semana será muy divertida** _– dijo mientras sus ojos le brillaban como en aquellos días de investigación para sus libros- _**en verdad divertida…**_

* * *

Al fin se detuvieron frente a la figura de una mujer en el jardín trasero, Gaara no se consideraba alguien en mal estado físico, pero la próxima vez que su rubia adoración quisiera llevarlo corriendo de la mano seguramente se lo pensaría, eso era demasiado agotador para el

-_** Oba-chan!**_

Naruto agito su mano en dirección a una mujer rubia, alta y que sin duda declaraba a Jiraiya como un asaltacunas ya que Gaara casi podía jurar que no parecía una abuela como la que se supone que era…

La mujer sonrió en dirección a ellos acercándose rápidamente y tomando los rubios cabellos de su novio para acercarlo y besarle la frente…

-_** Me da gusto que hayas podido venir Naruto**_

Después de todo parecía que era una mujer amable…

-_** Ah! Tu debes ser Gaara, bienvenido me alegra que hayas podido venir con Naruto también, ya verán que la pasaremos bien, ya he preparado varias actividades para la familia y claro que saldremos a acampar para salir de la rutina también, así que espero que estés preparado para los deportes Gaara-san…**_

Gaara sudo frio de nuevo…. Eso de los deportes lo empezaba a asustar….

_**- Por que es obvio que no le dejare a Naruto a un chico débil y patético que no pueda ganar ni una sola de las actividades familiares, esta claro**_

La cara de la amable mujer se había formado en todo lo contrario, Gaara podía jurar que el aura que había alrededor de la mujer se había vuelto negra y fría, además de que la forma en que había sonado su advertencia en verdad lo preocupo…en cuanto regresara tendría que hacerle caso a Kiba y entrar a un gimnasio o algo así si quería sobrevivir dentro de esa familia…

_**- Oba-chan!**_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Naruto al rescate mientras veía de nuevo a su novio sufrir por lo dicho por su abuela….

-_** Tsk… solo me divierto un poco Naruto, aunque …-**_ miro a Gaara- _**de verdad seria una vergüenza si no ganas ni una de las competencias pelirrojo**_

Naruto solo observaba de nuevo, parecía que las clases que le dio a Gaara sobre dejar de ser amargado no habían servido de mucho, ya que ahí estaba tomando con demasiada seriedad lo que sus abuelos le habían dicho.

Mientras observaba la escena de un Gaara asustado y una Tsunade bastante conforme con el resultado pudo recordar lo totalmente contaría que había sido la escena cuando Sasuke conoció y supo que Tsunade era su abuela, era de las pocas personas después de todo que podía mantenerle la mirada a la mujer…

* * *

FLASH BACK ….

Los tres se encontraban en la dirección del colegio ¿la razón?

¡El bastardo de Uchiha Sasuke durante el almuerzo había insultado al dios ramen! ¿Quien en su sano juicio insultaba a la comida de los dioses? Para Naruto esa había sido la mayor de las blasfemias y sin pensar mucho se lanzo contra el azabache quitándole un jitomate que estaba a medio comer …

_**- Dobe! Dame eso**_

- _**A quien llamas dobe, teme! No te darè nada hasta que te disculpes!**_

-_** Tsk! No pienso disculparme por un estúpido ramen**_

_**- Como puedes decir eso`tbayoo! Teme!**_

Naru miro divertido el jitomate que tenía en mano y después miro al Uchiha, miro de nuevo el jitomate y sin aviso previo arrojo por la ventana mas cercana del comedor el jitomate…

_**- Jajajjaja toma eso Uchiha, eso era todo tu almuerzo y se fue volando jajaja**_

Los que presenciaban la escena se alejaron lo más rápido del azabache, podían jurar que sus orbes resplandecían de rojo…

Sin aviso previo mientras Naruto aun estaba celebrando a carcajadas el vuelo del jitomate Sasuke se lanzo ahora sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y dándole un puñetazo…que obvio Naruto respondió con otro puñetazo sobre el rostro del azabache mientras se escuchaban los insultos entre los dos…

_**- Dobe! El dios del ramen no existe, deja de decir doberias y ahora consígueme otro almuerzo!**_

_**- Seràs teme! … no te creas que sabes todo bastardo y yo no te comprare nada! Consígue el almuerzo con alguna de tus locas fans y no molestes**_

_**- Argh! Eres un dobe cabeza hueca**_

_**- Y tu eres un uchiha-teme-bastardo!**_

Y asi habían llegado sucios, despeinados, sudados y hasta con la camisa del colegio a medio romper hasta la oficina de la directora…

-_** ¡Serán un par de idiotas! ¡Arman todo ese escándalo por un tonto jitomate y un supuesto dios ramen!**_

Sasuke no se inmutaba ante lo que la directora come años decía, estaba mas entretenido pensando en como se vengaría por su jitomate…

Naruto estaba que se moría de miedo, no por la pelea, no se arrepentía de haber dejado así al azabache pero si de que esa mujer era de su familia y seguramente se las vería con sus padres en la tarde, así que solo suspiraba cansado ante la pesada tarde que le esperaba…

_**- Par de capullos! Mirenme cuando les hablo** _– y sin aviso les lanzo a los dos directo a la cara un par de lápices que tenia en la mano…

_**- ¡Hey! Por que haces eso anciana! Duele`tbayoo, ser mi abuela no te da derecho a golpearme**_

_**- ¡Y ser mi nieto no te hace poder librarte del castigo!**_

Sasuke solo miraba de lo más divertido la escena, no supo hasta ese momento que la directora era familiar de Naruto pero era más que claro para el que los dos eran un par de salvajes…

_**- ¡Uchiha! Discúlpate y acaben con esta tontería de una vez**_- dijo Tsunade ya cansada de estar peleando durante dos horas con el molesto par

_**- Hmp, no**_

Una vena salto de la sien de Tsunade…

-**_ ¿Que dijiste mocoso?_**

- _**Que no lo hare, no se por que debo disculparme si solo dije una verdad, esa cosa del dios ramen no existe y punto, superalo dobe**_- dijo sonriendo de lado y mirando a Naruto…

-_** Maldito …**_- Naruto estaba por levantarse de nuevo y seguir con la pelea pendiente pero Tsunade ya estaba harta así que no se lo permitió y lo congelo prácticamente con la mirada…

_**- Bien, si eso es lo que dices Uchiha lárguense de una vez**_

_**- Hmp-**_ Sasuke estaba más que satisfecho y sin mirar atrás estaba por salir dejando al dobe ahí cuando la anciana hablo de nuevo…

-_** ¡Felicidades Naruto! A partir de mañana Uchiha tomara todas tus clases extracurriculares asì que puedes ir a tu querido concierto del que me hablaste ayer…**_

Sasuke se quedo helado, pero su razón gano, era obvio que no podía pasar algo como eso, así que sin darle mayor atención al asunto se fue…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

* * *

Naruto sonrió ante el recuerdo, esa vez la vieja Tsunade si se había sobrepasado con Sasuke, tuvo que cumplir con todas esas molestas clase durante un mes y además con buen promedio.

Para Naruto había sido un mes maravilloso, sin nada de molestias mas que las clases normales, pero lo que más había valido la pena era la cara del azabache al final del mes disculpándose con el por el insulto al dios ramen, si, sin duda había valido todo la pena…

Pero ahora no eran màs que recuerdos lejanos…

_**- ¿Estas bien Naruto?** _– le pregunto su abuela al notar que el rostro de Naru se había vuelto un poco sombrío

-_** Si etto… oba-chan,cuando llegarán los demás, creo que solo hemos llegado nosotros… oh! Y vendrá Lee a la reunión esta vez, quiero presentárselo a Gaara-**_ dijo recuperando la ya acostumbrada falsa sonrisa

- _**Eso parece, aunque aun no estoy segura, pero mejor adivina quien vendrá** _– dijo la mujer sonriendo de una manera alegre- _**tu abuelo a invitado a los Uchiha, sabes parece que ese bastardo de Sasuke si que te extraño, esta vez acepto venir en cuanto Itachi le dijo que vendrías…**_

La sonrisa que tanto había practicado durante los últimos meses se le vino abajo junto con todo su mundo en ese momento….¿por que? ¿porque?

Si eso era cierto lo vería! Y una fugaz sonrisa se poso en sus labios….solo para ser reemplazada por una con angustia y… miedo? , si tenía miedo…

Aun no quería hacerlo, aun era muy pronto, aun no lo olvidaba, aun soñaba con el, aun deseaba estar con el…aun era tan patético que lo seguía amando..

Sintió como sus músculos se tensaban, no era buena señal… tenia que salir de ahí rápido, asì que sin decir nada salió corriendo, no le importo dejar a su abuela continuar hablando sola con Gaara, no le importo que pensaran de el en ese momento, ya después se le ocurriría algo…ahora solo quería alejarse…

Y lo logro, no se ubicaba muy bien en que parte había ido a parar, pero estaba solo y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, en cuanto se relajo un poco más paso… sus lagrimas lo traicionaban después de no salir, ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas, ahora su sollozo salía de nuevo, ahora el dolor brotaba… lo vería, vería a SU Sasuke de nuevo….pero…y si no se acercaba a el…después de todo lo había rechazado…que si ahora le daba asco?

_**- Yo… yo…**_

No lo soportaría, pero tenia que ser fuerte y poder mantenerse cuando lo tuviera enfrente…

_** - Ya se… **_

Decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas e intentaba tranquilizar su respiración, aun lo amaba y eso no cambiaria por la simple razón de que era Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto y mantenía sus sentimientos aunque hubiese sido rechazado, no se seguiría engañando como lo había hecho las ultimas semanas con Gaara, sabia que amaba al azabache…pero…

_**- jugare Sasuke, el juego de no amarte màs teme, solo así te engañare y soportare estar toda la semana a tu lado ….**_

* * *

Era un nuevo día se encontraba en la puerta principal, la abuela de Naruto los había alojado en una habitación junta lo cuál debía admitir le alegraba.

Naruto había llegado a su habitación ya tarde, el aun lo esperaba pero cuando Naruto entro a la habitación algo no se veía bien en el, sus ojos dejaban aun al descubierto el que había estado llorando pero por que?...**_- Uchiha…_**

Gaara recordaba que después de que fuera mencionado ese apellido Naruto había salido corriendo como loco y aunque deseo ir tras de él Tsunade no lo dejo y lo llevo a los huertos con la excusa de que le ayudara a conseguir algunos vegetales para la cena, cena a la cuál el rubio tampoco llego. No había querido aceptarlo, pero el hecho de que esos tales Uchiha se presentarán no le gustaba y ahora tenia que estar ahí de pie en la puerta principal junto al viejo Jiraiya dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados quienes para rematar su mal humor eran …

_**- Fugaku, Mikoto! Que alegría me da verlos … -**_ decía un muy animado Jiraiya mientras se acercaba para recibir a los recién llegados

Gaara no sabia el por que pero algo le decía que ese viaje no seria tan tranquilo como lo había imaginado después de todo…

_**- Gracias por la invitación Namikaze-san y en nombre de los Uchiha te doy mis mas sinceras felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños, espero nuestro regalo sea de tu agrado**_

_**- Jojo vamos dime Fugaku… espero que sea un buen libro tal vez.. de Sades?, sabes que ese hombre es un Dios en el arte del placer**_

-_** Jiraiya!** _– se escuchaba a una furiosa Tsunade haciendo su aparición detrás del peliblanco dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado –_** Por dios Jiraiya no puedes ser un buen anfitrión y terminar de recibir a nuestros invitados sin decir alguna de tus perversiones**_

Fugaku y su esposa miraban entretenidos la escena, después de todo era un deja vu, pues siempre que se encontraban con los Namikaze mayores Jiraiya decía algo asì y Tsunade lo golpeaba. Pero esta vez Fugaku se percato de algo más en el escenario y como todo Uchiha debía de mantener el porte y presentarse con el extraño pelirrojo que estaba ahí presenciando el encuentro…

- _**Me presento, mi nombre es Fugaku Uchiha y ella es mi esposa Mikoto**_

-_** Soy Subaku no Gaara un placer señor Uchiha**_ – bien hasta el momento parecía que los Uchiha no eran la gran cosa, al menos no para el Subaku así que por que su Naru se había puesto tan mal?

Gaara vio bajar dos cabelleras negras y una rubia de una nueva recién llegada camioneta lo cual llamo la atención, los dos de cabello negro eran demasiado parecidos, posiblemente hermanos, analizo un poco más y al ver como se acercaban al recién formado circulo con familiaridad dedujo que eran los hijos Uchiha y el rubio…bueno el quien sabe, no es como que le importara realmente…

-_** Hola Jiraiya ,Tsunade, me alegra que nos hayan invitado** _– dijo Itachi acercándose de lo más jovial llevando consigo de la mano al rubio –_** les presento a mi novio Dei-chan**_

_**- ¡Hey baka Itachi! ¡No era necesario el chan!** _– grito molesto Dei para sorpresa de todos, pero al percatarse de que era observado tan drásticamente por su actitud solo pudo avergonzarse un poco y terminar el saludo – _**Es.. es un placer conocerlos.**_

_**- Jajaja que buen chico te conseguiste Itachi –** _dijo Jiraiya mientras se acercaba y revolvía curioso los largos cabellos del rubio ante lo cual Itachi solo jalo a su novio para alejarlo, después de todo el ermitaño de los Namikaze respaldaba su nombre cuando de ser un manoseador profesional se trataba…

Tsunade al ver el gesto de Itachi solo sonrió mientras posaba sus ojos ahora sobre el menor de los Uchiha, quien desde que había llegado solo parecía que estaba buscando algo en el lugar y ella si bien lo quería podía apostar sin miedo a fallar que sabia el que o mejor dicho quien era…

-_** Hey Sasuke, a veces es bueno saludar a al gente**_

- _**Hmp, buen día directora cincuentona**_

- _**Tsk, que mocoso tan mal educado, no entiendo como es que tu e Ita-chan son hermanos** _– dijo con una falsa molestia acompañada de una curiosa ironía

-_** Hmp y yo no se como es que le permitan seguir trabajando cuando debería de haberse retirado desde hace dos siglos…**_

-_** Maldito mocoso**_

-_** Vieja arrugada**_

- _**Hey hey! Ya tranquilos** _– interrumpió Jiraiya – _**tendrán varios días para poder pelearse así que cálmense ya…en fin, que bien que al fin te dignas a venir Sasuke, siempre andas perdido cuando de estas reuniones se trata, como sea eres bienvenido**_

Sasuke se quedo en silencio esperando a que esa tediosa bienvenida terminara pronto, después de todo solo había una razón para estar ahí y no quería perder el tiempo en pequeñeces…

_**- Heyyyy, Tsunade oba-chan! Por que no hay ramen para desayunar`tbayoo!**_

Sasuke se quedo pasmado durante un segundo….esa voz… ese molesto e irritante chillido…esa costumbre de terminar cada frase así…solo podía ser…

_**- Gumene Naruto, pero no tuve tiempo de pedir que lo comparan, mañana lo desayunare contigo como prometí ¿esta bien?**_

Dijo Tsunade de una manera tranquila ante el quejido y reclamo de su rubio nieto que se veía acababa de salir de tomar un baño ya que su cabello aun estaba mojado…

_**- Supongo…** _- Naruto solo se dedico a hacer un pequeño puchero cruzando los brazos y sin darse cuenta Gaara se poso ante el sonriéndole, tomando con su mano su mentón y depositando ante su sorpresa un delicado beso, Naru correspondió como ya lo venia haciendo desde hace varias semanas y Gaara profundizo un poco más, al separarse recordarón que estaban frente a otros y debían de admitir que era algo incomodo sentir miradas ajenas, pero la que hablo inmediatamente rompiendo el desconcierto de los presentes fue Tsunade…

- _**Bien déjenme terminar bien las presentaciones como debe ser, familia Uhiha este chico es Subaku no Gaara el futuro esposo de nuestro Naruto, pasaran estos días con nosotros**_

Itachi inmediatamente volteo a ver a Sasuke, quien estaba con la mirada fija y llena de ira sobre el pelirrojo y era más que obvio el por que! Ese bastardo Subaku estaba besando a SU Naruto enfrente de él y Naruto no lo había alejado…

De repente Sasuke sonrió con una autosuficiencia y tranquilidad que raramente se veía en él, y mas extraño para Itachi ya que este ya se había preparado para ir tras su hermano en cuanto saltara sobre el Subaku, pero…

-_** Un placer Gaara, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke** _– y en ese instante le lanzo una mirada marca Uchiha registrada, haciendo que la mirada de Gaara también cambiara a una defensiva en respuesta –_** espero estés en buena forma, por que te daré la paliza de tu vida**_

El silencio después de eso fue sepulcral durante los segundos que duro, lo cual llevo a Sasuke a sonreír de una forma más engreída aun...

- _**Hmp… hare que te tragues tus palabras Uchiha…** _- Gaara pudo sentir la mano que sostenía de Naruto entre la suya y se desconcertó…Naruto estaba temblando…

-_** "que demonios"**_ – pensó para regresar la vista hacia el azabache quien ya se alejaba del lugar mientras era regañado por Itachi por su actitud-_** "Tsk maldito Uchiha"**_

No sabia que estaba pasando, pero… era oficial ya odiaba a ese engreido, además…¿por que Naruto temblaba? … definitivamente averiguaría que estaba pasando ahí y le daría una buena paliza en la primera oportunidad a ese engreído pelinegro.

* * *

FIN CAP 6

Nya! y este fue el capitulo 6, espero haya cumplido con lo que se imaginaban jojojo bien hoy no diré mucho ya que mi día ha sido terriblemente pésimo, alguien que me quiera llevar lejos Q.Q ? lo agradecería enormemente! pero lo bueno al fin fue poder tener el tiempo de subir el cap, así que sin más paso a los agradecimientos por sus megabellos reviews =^^= !

**Kaoryciel94**: que sugoi! eres fan de Itachi-sama! eres de las mias definitivamente, Uchiha Itachi es mi adoraciòn en todos los sentidos asi que tienes la razón es de los mejores personajes de la serie como decirlo...es simplemente perfecto o/o .Volviendo a lo del lemon me gusto eso de que Naru diga el nombre de Sasu, pero eso destrozaría demasiado a mi pobre Gaara así que no creo jajaja pero te prometo que haré Lemon de ItaxDei y el esperado SasuxNaru! que ya me estoy imaginando como sera jojojo *w* .Arigatoo gozaimasu por tu presencia en el fic, espero te haya gustado el cap y me digas que te pareció jeje créeme hice lo mejor que pude por que mi vida fue un circo toda la semana pero aun asì espero te siga gustando`tbayoo n.n

**Moon-9251**: thanks por tu bello review, me alegra que te este gustando, me alegra mucho leer que es así xD

**mEy aLiN:** thanks igual por darte tiempo para dejar tu bello review =^^= ilumina mis dias el saber que les va gustando el fic, obvio que mega claro habra lemon de SasuxNaru y también me esforzare por meter un buen lemon ItaxDei jajaja solo que aclaro que he escrito un solo lemon el cual tambien esta en mi cuenta, asi que cuando los haga espero algo de piedad jajaja GaaxNaru eres el seg kawaii review que me lo pide jeje pero ya veremos, por lo pronto los otros dos son asegurados xD arigatoo por tu review y espero contar con tu presencia en lo que resta del fic n.n

**Lina Ozakaki:** Arigatoo gozaimasu! me alegra que te parezca un buen fic, es el primero que escribo y significa mucho para mi jeje espero mantener tu interés y contar con tu kawaii presencia durante el resto del fic nya nya! =^^=

**Jiyu-K.U.I** : Oh! thanks por el aviso sobre los reviews, lo aprecio! xD como recien cree la cuenta no me habia percatado de ese detalle, pero ya esta jojojo y si creo que tienes toda la razón hay muchas opiniones que valen la pena y es una buena forma de poder conocerlas, por otro lado lo se, Gaara es taaan lindo que rompe el corazòn saber que Naru no es para el y por eso he pensado que soy una malvada jajaja pero es un SasuxNaru y ya quiero verlos juntos xD celos y de todo habra! o al menos espero lograr eso ¬¬Uu en fin, cualquier sugerencia es aceptada! arigatoo por darte el tiempo de dejarme tu kawaii review y espero nos sigamos leyendo nya! =^^=

**jennita** : Hola! arigatoo por tu bello review! en serio lo crees? a mi dolió horrores lo que Sasuke ya ha sufrido jajaja pero tienes razòn debera de sufrir un tanto màs por Naruto yeah! espero que te haya gustado el cap y que me digas que te parecio, cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo o galletas se aceptan jajaja thanks y espero te siga gustando hasta el final =^^=


	7. Chap7 Solo te quiero para mi

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei asi que ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginacion fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debio de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mia asi que espero la disfruten xD !**

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de itaXdei, naruXgaara

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios : **Hola! aqui vengo yo con nuevo capitulo xD espero les guste! me escape de estudiar para poder subirlo de echo ¬¬Uu jeje agradecimientos por sus bellos reviews abajo nya! =^^=

**_Importante! _**

_ etto... bien resulta que mi cabezita como que no da para llegar a la conclusión de quien sera la pareja esperada en este fic de Gaara-chan, osea he pensado en varios que incluso por ahí me han mencionado pero como que trueno cada que veo como juntarlos y pronto tengo pensado que haga aparición ¬¬Uu jajaja asi que si les gustaría sugerirme a quien quieren para que se quede con Gaara haganmelo saber ya sea por sus review o por mensaje privado jeje creánme que se los agradeceré profundamente Q.Q por que esta vida no me deja pensar muy bien estos días ¬¬Uu ... arigatoo gozaimasu por su ayuda y espero contar con su apoyo nya! =^^= kioky kon fuera _

* * *

**"Solo te quiero para mí"**

-_**Serás idiota Sasuke! Espero no piensen que estas mas mal de la cabeza de lo que ya todo mundo sabe después de comportarte así!**_

_**-Hmp… que esperabas? Que le dijera : hola soy Sasuke y tu y Naruto se ven bien juntos…Tsk** _– el Uchiha se mordía la lengua sin poder creer que su hermano lo llevaría a tener que decir algo así – _**sabes bien por lo que vine y es lo que haré Itachi**_

**-_Estúpido hermanito, aun así hay otras maneras… no podías esperar a alguna de las actividades, seguro hubieses ganado sin problema…_**

**_-Es su culpa_**

Itachi estaba empezando a desesperarse con esa charla, desde el tan "civilizado" saludo de esa tarde al llegar a la hacienda de los Namikaze estaba intentando calmar la ira que tenia Sasuke, de la cuál ya habían sido victima uno que otro árbol de la propiedad al recibir los puños del Uchiha sobre ellos en algunas de sus descargas...sin embargo con lo ultimo que había dicho Sasuke tal vez podría al fin ganar esa discusión y de una buena vez llevarlo de regreso a la casa en la que todo mundo seguramente se estaba preparando ya para la cena…

_**-¿Por que es su culpa Sasuke?**_

_**-Tsk…besó a Naruto frente a mi como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo, es mi kitsune no se lo dejare**_

_**-Te equivocas Sasuke …**_- y en cuanto dijo eso Sasuke lo miro y al instante desvió la mirada en señal de que no quería escuchar lo que seguía…- _**Subaku no Gaara es el dueño de Naruto ahora asi que no es tu kitsune es de "él" , además no te diste cuenta que…no, es obvio que si te diste cuenta que Naruto le correspondió aquel beso naturalmente así que no es la primera vez que pasa tal vez incluso ya se han acost-**_

_**-¡cállate!**_

Sasuke había regresado la mirada para observar a Itachi, era obvio que Sasuke estaría furioso después de que terminara lo que tenía que decir, pero en cuanto los ojos del mayor estuvieron de frente directamente con los de Sasuke, no pudo más que sentirse culpable por lo que acababa de decir con tal de terminar pronto y regresar a la hacienda…Sasuke tenia lagrimas … lagrimas que sin duda lo estaban matando y el mismo por lo dicho las había provocado, nunca había hecho llorar a su hermano así que sencillamente no sabía que pensar en ese momento, Sasuke se veía tan vulnerable que si alguien más le hubiese contado que había visto a su hermano en ese estado lo hubiese mandado a un hospital de urgencia por tal blasfemia contra su familia, pero esta vez era demasiado real que la culpa lo lleno por un instante…

_**-Sasuke…yo…**_

_**-¡Cállate Itachi! –**_

Y el azabache menor se llevo una mano hacia los ojos para limpiar esas lagrimas que ya no podía contener desde que había visto esa escena, en ese momento el hubiese querido saltar sobre el tan Gaara y llevarse a Naruto con él, si, eso hubiese hecho pero no podía… ¿Por qué? …por que ya había decidido que no lastimaría con alguna locura a su rubio durante la estadía...

_**-Yo…-**_ hizo una pausa- _**maldita sea Itachi ya lo sé! Se que no lo aparto, se que Naruto se sonrojo mientras lo besaba pero yo… pero… argh!**_

Itachi podía ver el dolor de su hermano, después de todo era muy bueno fingiendo ante todo el mundo pero sabia que no soportaría tal vez esta semana llevarla bien tan cerca del rubio y sin poder acercársele…pero ya después se daría un tiempo para ayudar a su pequeño ototo a solucionar varias cosas…

_**-Escucha Sasuke se que debe ser difícil pero debes calmarte, después de todo quieras o no por ahora es el novio de Naru-chan y esa es una buena razón para que permanezcas lejos después de todo**_

_**-Olvidalo Itachi yo no me alejare solo por …**_

_**-Pero como se que eres todo un Uchiha orgulloso**_- lo interrumpió dirigiéndole una sutil sonrisa - _**te ayudare para que puedas hablar con Naru-chan ¿esta bien?**_

El azabache menor solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras Itachi dirigía sus dedos en un gesto ya conocido entre ellos golpeando ligeramente la frente de Sasuke

_**-Aclarado ese punto** _– dijo tomando una pose de seriedad a la vez que se recargaba comodamente en un árbol mientras miraba a su hermano menor- _**no se que haya pasado antes entre ustedes Sasu y no pienso preguntar para no entrometerme de más pero casi puedo apostar a que fuiste tu el Baka que metió la pata con Naruto, así que mas te vale arregles lo que tengas que arreglar una vez que hablen y por sobre todo que si amas de verdad a Naruto respetes la decisión que tome de todo esto ¿entendido?…**_

_**-…..-** _el azabache se mantuvo primero en silencio mientras reflexionaba lo dicho por su hermano –_** si y no**_

_**-eh! Por que esa extraña respuesta**_

_**-Hmp…por que agradezco tu ayuda Itachi pero no aceptare que Naruto me diga que no**_

En definitiva si seguía con esa charla no avanzarían mucho así que Itachi opto por dejar las cosas así, después de todo el sí tenia hambre y sí quería llegar a dormir con su Deidara, así que sin darle mas razones de discusión a Sasuke hizo una sutil señal en dirección a la Hacienda y en silencio sin decir nada en todo el camino regresaron…

* * *

Gaara y Naruto estaban en su habitación, después de todo Gaara no quería tener que bajar a cenar y poder toparse con ese "bastardo Uchiha" como toda la tarde se la había pasado quejándose del Uchiha.

Aprovechando que Gaara no quería bajar y que el no quería ver al azabache Naruto opto por que cenarían en su habitación sin distracciones y sin duda en un ambiente mucho más tranquilo que lo que se podía esperar cenando abajo ya con toda la familia que había llegado, es más sus padres ya estaban también ahí y amaba a sus padres mucho, pero siendo sinceros no tenia el mas mínimo humor siquiera para verlos a ellos en esos momentos…

_**-¿En serio no quieres un poco de Ramen`tbayoo?**_

Pregunto Naruto de la manera más feliz y sencilla que podía aparentar en esos momentos, ya habían terminado de cenar y se encontraban viendo una película de lo más tranquilos sobre la cama…

_**-Je, arigatoo Naru-chan pero en serio esta bien, para mi es mas que suficiente lo que nos trajeron de cenar**_

_**-Yosh! Entonces me acabare mi ramen sin remordimientos´tbayoo**_

Gaara estaba encantado de que Naru se halla quedado a su lado todo el día ya que debía admitir que por alguna extraña razón le paso por la cabeza que se escaparía de repente para ir tras el azabache pero no había sido así y eso lo alegraba en sobremanera, aunque aun tenia algunas dudas de las cuales salir…

_**-¿Naruto?**_

El rubio solo asintió mientras seguía sorbiendo su ramen en señal de que lo escuchaba al tiempo que seguía también mirando la película

_**-¿Que relación tienen exactamente ese Uchiha y tu?**_

Naruto prácticamente sintió que se atragantaba y literalmente tal cual ya que por lo dicho no termino de morder bien su ramen y se estaba ahogando por pasar un trozo de carne completo que iba en el plato...

_**-¿Naruto? Escucha se que normalmente no te pregunto este tipo de cosas pero…**_

De repente el pelirrojo volteo a ver a su novio y se asusto al ver como estaba todo morado golpeándose solo y aun intentando hablar para que lo ayudara así que sin mas Gaara lo tomo rápidamente y comenzó a ayudarlo….

_15 minutos más tarde después del susto de su vida Naruto….._

_**-Arigatoo Gaa-chan creí que iba a morir con ese ramen´tbayoo aún no puedo creer que me pasara eso comiendo ramen…**_

Gaara para ese momento solo miraba sorprendido a su novio ¿como era posible que alguien estuviese a punto de morir por comer?...pero bueno, considerando la forma de comer del rubio era razonable que algún día pasara algo así…

**_-¿ Yosh´tbayoo que me habías preguntado antes?_**

El pelirrojo se aclaro un poco la garganta y repitió con toda la paciencia del mundo su duda

_**-¿Que relación tienen exactamente ese Uchiha y tu? No lo malinterpretes, es solo que la forma en la que se comporto de la nada y como te has puesto últimamente con ese apellido…vamos, no me agrada mucho que digamos**_

-_**Souka…bien**_ –Naruto no sabia en ese momento que decir, después de todo relación podía abarcar varias cosas, pero a su parecer ya ninguna de ellas los unía de alguna forma – _**era mi mejor amigo desde hace varios años** _– dijo a la vez que ocultaba sus ojos entre su rubio flequillo

_**-¿era? ¿Desde hace cuanto dejo de serlo ?** _– y algo le decía que no quería en realidad escuchar la respuesta…

_**-No lo se…**_

_**-¿De verdad, Naruto no me creo que si eran tan buenos amigos no sepas cuando dejaron de llevarse bien no tiene lógica?**_

_**-Tienes razón, nada de esto es lógico –**_ dijo el rubio más para si que para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara…

_**-¿Naruto que quieres…-**_ pero fue interrumpido

_**-Tienes razón jeje pero es verdad Gaa-chan no recuerdo, ya sabes peleas tontas que pasan y es mejor olvidar`tbayoo jajaja** _– termino de contestar mientras se llevaba una mano nerviosa a la nuca y reía con el mismo nerviosismo

Gaara no era tonto, después de todo a su tal vez corta edad ya había tomado el control de su empresa completamente tras la muerte de su padre y había tenido que desarrollar una inteligencia que podría decirse más bien era cierta maña para captar cualquier tipo de mentira y aun más sin ir tan lejos era obvio que el Namikaze no sabia mentir, pero no quizo insistir más sobre el asunto, después de todo era un tiempo para pasarlo con su rubio no para estar averiguando otras cosas, además el rubio hasta el momento había respetado mucho lo que se refería a su pasado así que sin importar que hubiese pasado antes con el azabache no buscaría saber que era, después de todo ahora "él" era el presente de Naru y un al parecer loco-bastardo y amargado azabache no iba a arruinarle sus vacaciones.

_**-Naruto…**_

_**-Eh, si Gaa-chan?**_

_**-Te amo**_

Naruto se tenso al escuchar esas palabras aunque solo sonrió mientras era jalado por las manos de Gaara acercando sus cuerpos y sin más tardanza el pelirrojo acerco sus labios en un contacto pasivo pero disfrutable, al sentir esa calidez Naruto automáticamente abrió más la boca para invitar a la lengua de Gaara a entrar, no tardo en hacerlo y profundizaron más el beso. Comenzando a apagar sus sentidos Naruto fue llevado en brazos por Gaara hasta la cama quien llevo una de sus manos debajo de la playera del rubio acariciando traviesamente su piel, obteniendo un ligero gemido de satisfacción del rubio, así que separando sus bocas pudo ver a un Naruto que comenzaba a jadear mientras su rostro estaba rojo seguramente por las nuevas sensaciones corriendo en su cuerpo así que Gaara paso una de sus manos por esos cabellos rubios mientras bajaba y comenzaba a besar su cuello, para después morderlo disfrutando el sentir como la temperatura del rubio iba en aumento, comenzaba a sentir como se comenzaba a endurecer su miembro en reclamo de poseer al rubio justo en ese momento, de marcarlo en el cuello para que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo, a dejar en claro que solo le podría pertenecer a el así que comenzó a subir el ritmo …

_**-Gaa..ra..espera..-**_ decía Naruto con un tanto de dificultad, algo no estaba bien en eso, no sabia que pero algo no estaba bien…

-_**O..onegai Gaara-**_ dijo mientras alejaba de su cuerpo a un sorprendido Gaara por el repentino rechazo y mientras unas ligeras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos...

En cuanto se percato de las lágrimas llevo rápidamente uno de sus brazos hasta ellas y sin mas prisa comenzó a secarlas…

_**-Naruto, yo… lo siento es solo que…-**_ pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

-_**Yo… aun no me siento listo, gomene Gaara** _– dijo mientras sus mejillas conservaban el ligero color rojizo provocado por el repentino calor de su cuerpo y ocultando un poco sus ojos entre sus cabellos a la vez que sostenía una almohada entre sus brazos ahora mostrando un poco de la frustración que sentía en ese momento al aferrarse fuertemente a ella…

Gaara lo sabía, sabía que no debía de llevar a Naruto a una situación como aquella, al menos no aun, pero de alguna manera lo había terminado haciendo, así que sin mas que reclamar ni decir solo se acerco al rostro de Naruto tomándolo del mentón haciendo que levantase la vista y lo mirase y le dijo un ligero…

_**-Lo siento, todo esta bien, te amo** _– después de esto lo beso ligeramente y lo acurruco entre sus brazos mientras regresaban su vista a la película que aun estaba en la pantalla.

Naruto se sentía extraño en ese momento…Gaara era…era cálido pero de alguna forma algo faltaba en esos brazos que lo sostenían, algo faltaba en esa mirada que expectante lo veía hace un rato mientras pretendía hacerlo tal vez suyo… algo que para su pesar o tal ve su alegría solo una persona en ese lugar tenia para el pero aun no lo había tocado como para saberlo…

* * *

La cena había pasado hace varias horas , ya todo mundo estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones, oficialmente mañana comenzaban las actividades en familia y había algo muy raro en la mirada de la vieja Tsunade durante la cena que advertía a la mayoría de los miembros de la familia y por consiguiente competidores habituales a que era una rara ocurrencia, tal vez de ultimo momento en lo que participarían al día siguiente para dar comienzo con el cumpleaños del ermitaño de la familia….en fin mejor era descansar para esperar lo peor por que sin duda necesitarían fuerzas extras…

Solo había un chico rubio que después de varios intentos no había alcanzado dormir así que sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a su pareja pelirroja se escabullo hasta la cocina a la mitad de la noche ya que no había nadie seguramente de la servidumbre y sin más se dispuso a preparar un buen ramen instantáneo, preparo todo con total tranquilidad y alegría y sin más se dispuso a esperar a que pasaran los tres minutos para que su manjar estuviera listo…

_**-Naruto!** _– una voz masculina y que tal vez para su desgracia en ese momento el conocía demasiado bien lo llamo, haciendo que por un momento se sobresaltase y se pusiera algo nervioso…

_**-Uchiha-san** _– contesto de la manera mas firme y fría que pudo en ese momento, ya que a decir verdad si por él hubiese sido en ese momento solo quería correr de ahí

_**-Hmp eres un dobe ¿desde cuándo me dices así? Así no saludas a la persona que amas**_

Naruto debía admitir que eso lo había tomado desprevenido, pero que demonios se creía ese Sasuke diciéndole de repente algo así…acaso se estaba burlando? Muy bien entonces el también jugaría…

_**-¿A no? Como si un bastardo como tu, teme, supiera algo de amor…dime señor sabelotodo ¿como saludas entonces? Ah! Y solo déjame aclararte Uchiha-san que Gaara esta arriba y tengo que regresar así que si me disculpas déjame terminar de preparar esto en paz y lárgate…**_

Pero mientras Naruto se daba la vuelta para dar por terminada esa conversación el azabache se acerco hasta el por detrás y con velocidad lo giro haciéndolo quedar de frente y juntando sus labios en una forma posesiva y … sublime…ese contacto…transmitía algo más, algo que Naruto en todas las veces que se había besado con Gaara no había encontrado tanto que en ese momento sintió que se desmoronaría completamente, solo quería que se momento durara y fuese algo real, pero algo más paso por su cabeza…. ya no…no caería tan fácil y regresaría corriendo a los brazos de quien ya lo había pateado una vez sin siquiera darle una oportunidad antes, así que juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad empujo al azabache alejándolo de si …

_**-¿Teme-bastardo! Por que hiciste eso´tbayoo?**_

_**-Asi se hace…**_ – y sin pedir permiso se acerco de nuevo a Naruto llevando una de sus manos hacia su mejilla la cual se sonrojo ante el contacto, mirándolo como solo lo hacia siempre hacia el…Naruto solo se estremeció…tenia miedo de lo que iba a escuchar… -_**Así saludo a la única persona que amo más que a mi vida…Naruto…perdóname…se que fui un idiota por dejarte ir pero…**_

_**-No es verdad! Uchiha-teme no me vengas con tus bromas a estas horas´tbayoo…yo…yo…me largo**_

Y evitando a toda costa mirar a Sasuke, Naruto se percato de que ya habían pasado los minutos de su ramen así que lo tomo y se dispuso firmemente a salir de ahí e ir directo a su habitación pero el chico azabache se puso entre el y la puerta de salida…

_**-Escucha Uchiha-san no quiero perder el tiempo así que déjame pasar**_

_**-Tu me amas, puedes engañara a medio mundo dobe, pero vi ese beso esta tarde** _– y Naruto palideció ante la idea en ese momento – _**no lo amas a él y nuestro beso fue diferente a "eso", te apuesto lo que quieras a que…**_

_**-Callate! Crees que puedes aparecerte de repente después de meses y decirme a quien amo Uchiha, esto es demasiado, ya no te amo así que no me molestes…**_

_**-Entiendo**_

Y ante esta nueva declaración Naruto levanto la vista para mirar de nuevo al azabache…

_**-Que quieres decir…?** _– fue lo más que pudo articular esa palabra mientras el Uchiha se abría paso antes que él ahora para salir de la cocina…

_**-Haré que te enamores de mí de nuevo Naruto, me niego a que ames a alguien mas, así que no te acostumbres mucho a ese Gaara por que solo puedes amarme a mi…**_

Y sin decir más el azabache salió de la cocina dejando a un Naruto nervioso, rojo de vergüenza y al punto de las lágrimas…

_**-¿Tsk, que rayos fue eso Uchiha?** _– dijo al vacio Naruto aun en la cocina….y en ese momento no sabia por que su corazón se sentía patéticamente feliz, _SU Sasuk_e le había dicho que lo amaba, después de todo aun habría alguna forma tal vez de ser feliz…aunque el mismo se negase por ahora a creerlo…

* * *

**FIN CAP 7**

**Y ahora agradecimientos por sus megakawaii reviews =^^=**

**Evel Mestra:** Arigatoo por dejar tu kawaii review de nuevo jeje sobre Gaara lo sé como que todo mundo lo adora y es que en verdad es taaan cute que insisto en lo que ya he dicho ando en busqueda de encontrarle a su media naranja pero aun no tengo exito ¬¬Uu jajaja si tienes alguna sugerencia te lo agradeceré infinitamente ya que mi cabeza explota cada vez que intento emparejar a Gaara y que sea feliz o.o lo se soy rara por eso pero ya que jajaja en fin espero te haya gustado este cap y pueda seguir contando con tu kawaii presencia hasta el final jna xD

**Lina Ozakaki:** Nya! arigatoo gozaimasu por esa promesa, créeme que lloro de felicidad ya que significa que les va gustando lo que escribo y eso me alegra tbayoo! igual prometo esforzarme con este fic para que aunque a veces me hace sudar pensar en lo que sigue ustedes lo disfruten xD !

**Moon-9215:** Nya! que bien! me alegra que los pueda dejar con ganas de saber que pasara, por que como ya he dicho es mi primer fic y me alegra que les interese, arigatoo por tu review xD jojojo espero te haya gustado el cap! jeje

**jennita:** Como ya viste en este cap es cierto Gaara ya tiene sus sospechas sobre lo que existia entre Naru y Sasu jojo y por eso se pondra algo posesivo ;) pero eso ya lo veras en el prox cap jeje arigatoo por tu kawaii review y espero que te haya gustado el cap xD

**Kaoryciel94**: Arigatoo gozaimasu por tu review jeje ! espero que te haya gustado este cap también y sobre lo de Gaara y sr. X jajaja como ya puse arriba como que trueno cada vez que ya tengo pensado a la pareja de Gaara jajaja asi que onegai si tienes a alguien en mente para sugerir como el oficial y el por que hazmelo saber para poder formar algo jajaja por que ya muy pronto tendrá que aparecer la pareja para Gaara y aun soy un lío en confirmar quien sera jajjaa y obvio los uchihas son simplemente perfectos y mas Itachi-sama! aunque el mismo en esta semana en el manga haya dicho que no era perfecto y que eso no existe yo lo sigo diciendo: Itachi es simplemente perfecto jajajja ahora si, espero te haya gustado este cap y que me comentes que te parecio =^^=

**Bob-Chan:** Yosh! arigatoo por la corrección espero está vez haberlo hecho bien jeje me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic xD espero seguir contando con tu sugoi presencia y correcciòn en el resto jajaja bye bye y espero me comentes que te parecio el cap xD

**_Bien ahora si me despido nya! espero me ayuden con lo de la pareja para Gaa-chan e igual espero les haya gustado el capitulo, igual ya saben cualquier sugerencia corrección o tomataso pero con piedad se agradece jajaja bye bye y nos leemos el prox viernes, ah! y no olviden dejar sus bellos reviews! _**

**kioky kon fuera =^^=**


	8. Chap8 Familia,comida,un poco cerca de ti

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei asi que ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginacion fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debio de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mia asi que espero la disfruten xD !**

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de itaXdei, naruXgaara y las que se integren.

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance/Drama

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**

_Lo logré! no puedo creerlo, lo hice! aquí esta el 8 cap. de este fic, viví una semana demasiado extraña rayando con loca de alguna manera así que gomenasai si sueno mega exagerada pero me alegra que pude escribirlo muajajajjaa =^^= por otro lado es un cap. algo extraño creo yo, pero me esforze¨tbayoo! espero les guste, por otro lado se que tal vez este cap. hará surgir unas dudas o tal vez no y ando alucinando, sorry ya es madrugada de sab y mi cabezita no a andado muy bien,en fin si surgen las dudas todas se aclararan conforme avance la historia o de plano si esta muy confuso el asunto tengan toda la confianza de preguntarme y si puedo con gusto contesto muajajja en fin ya no los desespero con mis alucines nocturnos, espero disfruten este capitulo (aunque este medio raro tal vez ¬¬Uu) y arigatoo gozaimasu a quienes se dan el tiempo para leer este fic y mega arigatoo a aquellos que me ayudaron con la pareja para Gaa-chan! al fin esta decidido y al fin pude idear como juntarlos yeah! _

_Agradecimientos por sus megakawaii reviews abajo nya! =^^=_

* * *

**Cap 8 Familia…comida…un poco cerca de ti…**

Es cierto que el destino juega de muchas formas, pero… ¿por que era de esta manera con él? El chico rubio de ojos celeste no sabia que pensar…después de todo no es de todos los días que la persona que te gusta te corresponda ¿pero por que después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué después de haber decidido cerrarse a esa puerta, de forzarse a olvidar? Y aun peor…ya que estaba con alguien más intentando conseguir la felicidad…

**_-No es justo´tbayoo –_** decía a la nada dentro de la gran habitación que compartía con su novio pelirrojo mientras se perdía por una de las ventanas mirando en dirección al bosque cercano de la familia en un intento de calmar su cabeza…había sido la peor noche de su vida, solo faltaban dos horas para las 7 y estaba seguro de haber comenzado a detectar movimiento de vez en cuando en los pasillos de alguno de sus parientes y el seguía sin poder dormir ni un poco…

_**-Esto…esto apesta-**_ había dicho de nuevo mientras su cara se llenaba de frustración a la vez que recordaba los labios del Uchiha…tan cerca de los suyos hace tan solo pocas horas, y sin darse cuenta llevo sus ligeros dedos sobre sus propios labios una vez mas, anhelando ese efímero contacto, ese sabor tan único que siempre había querido saborear…pero ahora todo parecía tan imposible de ser, el no solo tenia novio, estaba comprometido aunque no sabia muy bien los últimos detalles del contrato sabia que era por bien de la familia y debía respetarlos, además (volteo hacia la cama para observar unos rojizos cabellos que salían entre las ligeras sabanas que enmarcaban la silueta de Gaara) _**–él no tiene que sufrir por mi culpa** _–dijo mientras una ligera lagrima corría por su mejilla y secándola de inmediato ya que no deseaba comenzar a llorar y despertar a su pareja…

Parecía que seria un día pesado, pero aun así debía actuar lo mas normal posible, por que ya no había vuelta atrás, entre Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto ya no había nada, mas que un pasado lleno de dolor viviendo en la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue una amistad…

* * *

_**-yo! Naruto ¿en donde te metiste ayer? Te perdiste la cara de Jiraiya ayer mientras era golpeado por tsunade obaa-chan! Jajaja** _– decía un animado Konohamaru, era el menor de sus primos y desde que le había ayudado con algunos problemas escolares prácticamente había convertido en un Dios para el a Naruto, así que lo buscaba mucho…

_**-Ohaio konohamaru! Gomene, fui a hacer algunas cosas jeje por eso ya no te pude recibir…espera ¿estuve aquí hasta las 6, acaso llegaste mas tarde que eso?-**_ contesto Naruto animado mientras caminaba por el pasillo en camino al comedor ahora con su primo menor

_**-Etto, si algo así, sabes como se pone el tío Asuma cuando cree que le falta algo y estuvimos como locos antes de salir de casa por que no encontraba un regalo o algo así, por eso llegamos tarde ayer-**_

Naruto pudo ver como Konohamaru no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, en ese entonces el pequeño contaba con 14 años recién cumplidos aunque aun parecía un "capullo de 6 años" según Naruto, ahora contaba con 16 años, así que ahora para Naruto era un "capullo de 16" tal vez no cambiaba mucho, pero ahora al menos iba deacuerdo a su edad

_**-Oh! Es cierto! Naruto ni-chan te debo presentar a Moegui**_

_**-¿Mo..egui? –**_ contesto el rubio algo extrañado de la repentina mención de ese nombre

_**-Si, es mi novia y quiero que la conozcas –**_ Konohamaru estaba bastante sonriente, así que debía de ser una muy buena novia después de todo

_**-Ok me la presentas después´tbayoo jeje**_

Llegaron al comedor esperando por el desayuno, Gaara también bajaría en cualquier momento seguramente, pero algo no cuadraba muy bien en la vista…

_**-¿Qué es esto´tbayoo? Maldito Lee! Te comiste todo tu solo cierto? –**_ grito a todo pulmón el rubio mientras miraba un comedor completamente vacio dirigiéndose a la silueta de de Lee, quien era el único junto a otro tipo de cabello negro que estaba en el lugar al parecer escuchando la palabrería sobre la juventud que le estaba diciendo seguramente Lee…

_**-Wow! Naruto, tardaste demasiado en bajar, los demás se han adelantado así que vámonos de una buena vez mientras tengamos a esta llama llena de fuerza llamada juventud para nosotros e incluso aun podemos ganar en llegar!** _– termino de gritar de forma energética hacia su rubio primo mientras con su mano hacia una señal de aprobación a la vez que guiñaba un ojos lleno de un extraño brillo al rubio

_**-…..-**_solo silencio, el rubio no sabia como contestar eso, además de que se había dado cuenta de que por primera vez (y seguramente por el cansancio de no dormir en toda la noche) no le había hecho segunda, y lo único que podía pensar era en si el también se había visto así de vergonzoso en todas aquellas ocasiones…

_**-¿Que quieres decir con eso y quien se supone que eres?**_ – dijo Gaara quien justo había llegado en tiempo para escuchar lo dicho por Lee y ver su pose de victoria simulada desde detrás de Naruto…

Naruto voteo a ver a su novio quien aun tenia una gota callendo por la sien por los recientes movimientos de su primo…

_**-Ohaio Gaara, no tardaste nada en alcanzarnos-**_

_**-Hmp ya casi estaba listo, aunque aun me falta algo…-**_ y parecía un poco pensativo por lo cual Naruto no dudo en preguntar…

_**-Souka, ¿que te falta? dime y te ayudare´tbayoo-**_

El pelirrojo sonrió, después de todo era lo que esperaba escuchar…

_**-Esto…-**_ tomo el mentón de Naruto y junto rápidamente sus labios con los suyos, forzando la entrada a ser abierta para sentir la cálida lengua del rubio contra la suya tanto como le gustaba…el beso termino algo rápido ya que no forzó mas, después de lo de anoche algo ligero como eso seguramente ayudaría a Naruto a sentirse en confianza con el a pesar de lo pasado, así que sin mas separo sus labios mientras daba un ligero mordisco al labio inferior de Naruto y le sonreía de nuevo para terminar lo dicho _**– mi saludo de bueno días**_

_**-Jo un beso de buenos días, que patético, nunca lo esperaría de alguien como tu Gaara "jinchuuriki de suna"**_ - se escucho una voz en el lugar…

Gaara levanto una ceja mientras cerraba los ojos peligrosamente hacia la persona que había dicho tal cosa…piel blanca, cabello negro, una sonrisa mas falsa que la que el se había forzado a hacer el día anterior y que tenia un patético parecido con la persona que recién había conocido ayer y que ahora odiaba tanto...

Solto la mejilla del rubio y mostrando su molestia se giro en dirección al pelinegro que había dicho tales cosas…

_**-Tsk ¿acaso sabes lo que significa llamarme así imbécil?** _– Gaara de mantenía sonriendo maliciosamente mientras esperaba una respuesta, Naruto estaba preocupado, Gaara nunca se había comportado así, pero…apenas ese extraño chico hablo el semblante de su novio había dado un giro drástico…

El pelinegro que se encontraba de los mas tranquilo recargado sobre la pared del lugar solo miro al pelirrojo de una forma en realidad inexpresiva…y de repente sonrió de nuevo de esa manera tan falsa…

_**-¿Que harás, matarme? Solo soy un monstruo como tu, mi vida no tiene más valor que la tuya "ha-chi-bi-san"**_

_**-Pooom!** _– acto seguido solo se escucho el golpe que Gaara le dio con el puño a ese pelinegro seguido del impacto cuando fue a dar contra el suelo…

Gaara se acerco de nuevo al pelinegro quien aun yacía en el suelo mientras sobaba un poco su mejilla ahora resaltando en rojo por el golpe recibido, estaba furioso contra ese sujeto pero de de repente algo lo sujeto por detrás deteniéndolo…

_**-Espera Gaara! No deberías dejarte provocar por un extraño´tbayoo! Esto no esta bien!**_

_**-Tsk….-**_

Gaara se detuvo…intento calmarse un poco pero no lo lograba, lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de que armara un escándalo, después de todo tenia bastante tiempo de que no era llamado de esa forma…y nunca creyó que de nuevo lo haría …

_**-Naruto…te espero afuera…**_- fue todo lo que dijo mientras el rubio asentía a lo dicho y soltó el agarre para ver a Gaara caminar sin levantar la vista directo hacia la salida…

_**-Gomene Naruto-**_ se escuchaba a un triste Lee dirigirse al rubio- _**esto es por mi culpa, debí presentarlos desde el principio para que no se llevaran tan mal-**_

Naruto solo sudo frío…el no era un genio, pero era obvio que ese no había sido en realidad el problema. Dirigió su mirada ya mas relajada hacia Lee _**– No te preocupes, supongo que no puede levarse bien con todo el mundo jeje –**_ y dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia aquel chico raro e inexpresivo de nuevo a la vez que mostraba la rabia que todo eso había causado en el, después de todo Gaara era su pareja y no permitiría que un raro llegara a fastidiarlos _**- Tu, vuelve a fastidiarnos de nuevo y te daré una paliza aunque no sepa ni quien eres**_

_**-Sai, mi nombre es Sai, y al contrario de ti yo si se mucho de ti, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…-** _y sin mas levanto la vista, ya que aun no se había levantado del suelo, retomando de nuevo su "sonrisa" y mirando con uno ojos vacios a Naruto…_**- Gomenasai Naruto-kun, es un gusto conocerte soy amigo de Lee y espero nos llevemos bien**_

Para Naruto era extraño, como era posible que alguien así que acababa de decir cosas tan horribles ahora se viera tan calmado y ajeno a la situación…era raro

_**-este tipo…-**_ susurro para si Naruto-_** bien no me importa lo que hagas, solo no nos fastidies**_

Konohamaru se había quedado ahí sin poder moverse, no es que fuese cobarde para ver peleas o algo así, es solo que ese tal Sai no le daba buena espina, era raro… tal vez hasta seria interesante investigar junto a Moegui un poco sobre él, se veía un tato peligroso y peligro es igual a dinero, y si hay dinero Kokohamaru es feliz, bien ya estaba decidido, espiaría un tanto a ese tipo y vería que sacar de él…

Naruto sin más se dirigía hacia la salida del lugar pero fue alcanzado por Lee…

_**-Naruto! Espera!**_

_**-¿Que pasa ahora Lee? Gaara esta afuera esperándome y no hay desayuno**_

_**-Justo es eso, era enserio lo de hace un rato, la abuela Tsunade me pidió que los llevara al lugar de tiro 3, nos están esperando para desayunar**_

_**-¡Yosh! Eso debiste haberlo dicho desde el principio Lee, vamos a comer!**_

Caminaron hacia la salida mientras ya eran seguidos por Konohamaru y Sai hasta la salida, parecía que se llevaban bien, eso era raro…pero en fin no se preocuparía de más, después de todo era una semana para tener vacaciones ¿no es así?

_**-¿Que mas de raro podía pasar?-** _pensó el rubio y recuperando un poco la sonrisa y la despreocupación se encontró con Gaara junto a los demás, aunque Gaara y Sai ni se mirarón de nuevo

_**-Por cierto Naruto-kun ¿por que tienes esas ojeras? Es tan extraño que no duermas**_

Naruto estaba por contestarle algo cuando de pronto se vio interrumpido por Sai…

_**-Eso es obvio Lee-** _dijo de lo mas jovial Sai dirigiéndole una mirada al rubio y a Gaara de lo mas inocente como si nada malo hubiera pasado _**– Gaara uso demasiado su pene anoche, por eso Naruto tiene ojeras**_

Gaara estaba tan avergonzado que los colores se le subieron al rostro involuntariamente y giraba el rostro solo para mirar la escena de un Lee y Konohamaru intentando calmar a Naruto quien estaba por saltarle al pelinegro encima para darle la golpiza merecida a la vez que estaba mas rojo aun que Gaara alcanzando a ver a un Sai sonriendo raramente y caminando de lo mas normal…

_**-Es raro**_- fue todo lo que pudo pensar Gaara, después de todo…también pensaba en darle una paliza por lo dicho, pero se veía que a Naruto de daban mas ganas, así que se lo cedería por ahora…

* * *

El resto de la familia tal como había dicho Lee ya se encontraba en el campo de tiro en la parte trasera de la hacienda, no estaba tan lejos, solo a unos 15 minutos de la casa principal que era en la que se estaban hospedando todos, por ahora la "juventud" de la familia se encontraba frente a los tres troncos principales de tiro descansando y juntando fuerzas, ya que es cuanto vieran a su "querido primo" Lee … definitivamente lo matarían! Ya que le había dado desde la noche anterior la gran idea a Tsunade de que para empezar un buen día de actividades originales era necesario que desde el desayuno hicieran uso de la llama de la juventud que ardía impaciente por salir en la familia y lucharan por obtener el desayuno!

Mientras los no, autodeclarados para no tener que seguir aquel juego de Tsunade, jóvenes de la familia se encontraban en una mesa apreciando el paisaje a esas tempranas horas mientras ya disfrutaban de un buen desayuno que incluía como los dioses mandan un muy buen café original de grano el cual era muy disfrutable y reconfortante a la vez, ya que debían de admitir que aun había un poco de viento frio…en fin, sin duda la pasaban entre risas mucho mejor que los jóvenes que los miraban con mala cara dese los troncos del campo…

_**-Vaya, Tsunade-san ¿no crees que sería buena idea dejar a los chicos comer algo? –**_decía una preocupada Mikoto al ver la cara de irritación que tanto Itachi y su pequeño Sasuke ya se traían, después de todo ellos habían renegado de que la noche anterior no habían logrado llegar a tiempo para cenar, así que tenían derecho a tomar algo antes que el resto, pero Tsunade había sido muy clara, era su culpa por perderse quien sabe donde el día anterior, ahora tenían que seguir como el resto y esperar a que la competencia comenzara…Por su parte Dei-chan si había cenado, así que estaba tranquilo…

Tsunade dejo a un lado la taza de café que estaba tomando para contestarle a Mikoto

_**-No deberías consentirlos tanto Miko-chan, es necesario para que acepten la responsabilidad de sus actos, además** _– y volteo a donde estaban los chicos- _**si es cierto que tanta hambre tienen nos darán buen entretenimiento!**_

Mikoto sudo frio, a veces pensaba que Tsunade en verdad disfrutaba de ver sufrir a la gente…

Por su parte el cabeza de familia, Fugaku solo guardo silencio, aunque le divertía la idea de ver a sus hijos pelear por comida…

Jiraiya,el sr. Yamanaka, Kakashi, Asuma y su esposa Kurenai, Minato y Kushina por su parte se encontraban desayunando de lo más tranquilos, para ellos también era divertido eso de hacerlos pelear por la comida.

_**-¡Oto-san! ¡Oka-san!** _– La pareja giro feliz hacia aquella voz…

_**-Naruto-**_saludo Minato correspondiendo al abrazo que le dio su hijo en cuanto llego con ellos- _**te xtrañamos hijo**_

_**-Yo también los extrañe´tbayoo**_

Kushina se acerco y los abrazo a ambos …

_**-Naru-chan te extrañe´tbane! Ayer no apareciste para cenar, espero todo este bien-** _volteo hacia Gaara- _**¡Subaku no Gaara! Mas te vale que alimentes bien a Naru´tbane o sino…-**_

_**-Vamos kushina, solo vas a asustar a Gaara-**_ Minato se acerco a Gaara divertido por lo dicho por su esposa y lo saludo- _**Gaara, me alegra verte bien ¿como te ha ido con Naru estos meses?**_

_**-Igual me alegra verlos sr. Namikaze, a sido un sueño estar con Naru-chan, le aseguro que fue una buena decisión e igual que me encantara hablar de los negocios en cuanto lo desee**_

Minato sonrió complacido, a su parecer Gaara era un chico muy especial y estaba orgulloso de que su hijo estuviera con una persona que se había esforzado tanto por su compañía como el pelirrojo, no así Kushina que veía al Subaku como una especie de bicho raro que se llevaría dentro de poco a su Naruto…

_**-Bien -**_ se levanto Jiraiya al fin de su asiento- _**es hora Mocosos! Vayan con los demás chicos es hora de comenzar…**_

* * *

Después de lograr rescatar a Lee de la multitud de chicos furiosos al fin todos los chicos estaban en posición, dado a que ya tenían hambre la regla era sencilla corran a más no poder 600 metros de "aquí" al los troncos de tiro y ganan, pero los últimos tres se quedaran atados a uno de los troncos sin desayuno. Obviamente a nadie le había gustado tal cosa, así que ninguno tenía pensado perder…

En el punto de partida al fin los jóvenes estaban listos para el momento en que el viejo Jiraiya blandiera la bandera…

_**-Ahora mocosos!**_ – se escucho animado el grito de Jiraiya con el mover de la bandera y todos comenzaron a correr con…desesperación…

_**-Jajajaja** _– se escuchaban la carcajadas de Itachi después de tirar a Sasuke y hacer que perdiera tiempo

_**-Maldito Itachi, ya veras!** _– aun así el menor de lo Uchiha seguía en el suelo del coraje…

Lee iba corriendo a la cabeza gritando a todo el mundo detrás – _**Hey chicos vamos! Es el momento de mostrar nuestra valía así que animo!** _– todo mundo solo lo miraba con odio…

Gaara corría tranquilamente …bueno solo con una molestia a un lado, Sai le seguía el ritmo a un lado así que comenzó a acelerar poco a poco el ritmo para humillarlo de una buena vez y borrarle esa sonrisa falsa que desde temprano lo había estado fastidiando…

Shikamaru, uno de los amigos presentes de Naruto igual había participado por que lo obligaron al igual que a todos…pero una vez empezó se quedo sentado en la línea de salida por que según el era "muy problemático" tener que ganar

Ten-ten la hermana de Lee y también prima de Naruto había salido disparada, pero por dejarse provocar por Ino termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayo…

Deidara era el único que parecía ir corriendo sin complicaciones y llego de lo mas tranquilo hasta la línea de meta, para al mirar hacia atrás vio la bola desesperada de intentos que los mencionados hacían por obtener una ventaja, percatándose de que su novio iba peleando a la par con su hermano para llegar en segundo y en tercer lugar, seguidos del duo de Gaara y Sai quienes ya habían dejado a Lee noqueado por allá atrás…¿como paso eso? Pues parece que a ellos no les gustaba el discurso de la juventud que estaba dando mientras corría…

Por su parte Naruto había corrido con toda su fuerza desde el principio, pero no había llegado muy lejos, a decir verdad el rubio tenia talento en esas competencias pero en verdad estaba hambriento por el retraso en el desayuno, así que no había avanzado mucho cuando no pudo más y su estomago le reclamo, haciendo que todo se nublara y cayera al suelo…

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos y no le gusto nada lo que vio, no había nadie cerca, todo mundo estaba lejos en la mesa en la que habían comido los mayores y él…él estaba atado a uno de los troncos…

_**-¿Vaya que dormiste mucho no Naruto?**_

_**-¿Shikamaru? ¿Tu también perdiste´tbayoo?**_- bueno, después de todo no estaba tan solo

Shikamaru le hizo una señal con la cabeza en afirmación y le señalo a un lado…

Naruto vio a un Lee aun inconsiente a su lado atado en otro tronco…

_**-Era demasiado problemático ganar, así que mejor aguantare hasta la comida-**_

_**-Entiendo´tbayoo**_- dijo triste el rubio-_** pero aun así tengo hambre…-**_

Una silueta se acercaba hacia ellos, así que los dos chico despiertos fijaron su atención en un chico azabache que sin mas solo se acerco a Naruto y le ofreció un plato con algo de comida…

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban ante tal imagen, incluso en otra mano llevaba algo para tomar, lo cual le hizo reaccionar al rubio sobre que tenia sed también…

_**-Toma dobe ¿por esto te desmayaste no es cierto?**_

Naruto lo miro un poco desconfiado, aunque por otro lado Sasuke se veía tranquilo y contra la luz su perfil lo hacia ver tan…

_**-Hermoso…**_-dijo Naruto sin pensar y aunque Sasuke no lo escucho se pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Shikamaru

Sasuke por su lado estaba algo ansioso, Gaara no había podido llevar comida al rubio por que fue acorralado por Tsunade para evitar que hiciera trampa y le llevara algo a Naruto, pero Sasuke se las había arreglado para llevar su comida hasta ese lugar y alimentar a su dobe sin ese molesto Gaara rondando…

_**-Ahhh-** _Naruto abrió la boca con suma inocencia de lo más feliz, mientras Sasu lo observaba un poco extrañado por tal gesto, ante lo cual Naru cerro de nuevo la boca e hizo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño

_**-Teme alimentame´tbayoo no puedo comer con las manos atadas-**_

Sasuke se sentía bien, parecía que Naruto estaba aceptando la comida aunque fuese él y no Gaara quien la había llevado y debía admitir que eso lo había aliviado bastante ya que significaba que por el hambre Naruto no recordaba, o al menos aparentaba no hacerlo, todo lo malo que había pasado…

Llevo los palillos a la boca del rubio con un trozo de verduras y este las acepto gustoso, era raro el sentimiento que tenia Sasuke en ese momento, era algo relajante alimentar a su dobe en la boca mientras lo miraba comer con gusto y sonreír como un idiota inocente ante la comida, después de todo talvez, solo talvez consideraría como plan B usar comida para secuestrar al dobe y apartarlo de una buena vez de ese pelirrojo molesto que se interponía por ahora, pero eso ya lo pensaría después , por ahora solo quería pensar en que eran ellos dos…SU Naruto y él, nadie más , ningún conflicto, ningún rechazo, nada…solo ellos y esa sonrisa llena de vida que por primera vez desde que llego a ese lugar Naruto le dedicaba solo a él…como en los viejos tiempos, cuando el amor era tan inocente que ninguno de ellos sufría por el…cuando cada uno tenia a su mayor tesoro a su lado y no se habían dado cuenta que por eso eran felices a su manera…

Mientras que Shikamaru solo miraba la escena mirando a ese par para después solo decir con una media sonrisa en el rostro-_** Par de problemáticos -**_

* * *

**FIN CAP 8**

**¿Estuvo raro? les digo que a mi me pareció que si, aunque debo decir que me gusto dejar las cosas así con una escena kawaii de inocencia aunque no signifique que todo ya esta bien =^^= ahora pasemos a sus bellos review :**

**Kaoryciel94: **Arigatoo por darte tiempo de dejarme siempre tus bellos review jeje me alegra que todo te vaya gustando, en serio me esfuerzo por hacer buenos cap. por que quiero hacer un buen trabajo para aprender y llevar buenos fic jeje yo también digo que todo el discurso de Itachi-sama fue para Sasu y nya! me emociono ver esta semana en el manga que Itachi piensa definitivamente que Naruto es el ideal para liberar a Sasu-teme! es tan yaoi y hermoso que me encanta jojojo =^^= sobre lo de sai, seeee u.u puede que me complique mucho pero en verdad que mi cabezita no daba para hacer algo concreto ya que siempre he leído fic en que Sai es el seme y pues...sorpresa xD aquí Sai sera el uke muajajjaa ya lo tengo previsto con su pasado, pero bueno eso ya es hablar creo que mucho jajaja en fin arigatoo por seguir esta historia, espero te haya gustado el cap. Gomen si desvarío mucho en lo que digo pero ando cansada y ya ni se que escribo jejeje bye bye xD espero tu comenario de que te pareciò el cap =^^=

**Moon-9215: **Arigatoo por decir que te gusto, espero que te haya gustado este cap! xD

**jennita: **Gomenasai no te pude complacer en este cap. con lo de la marca en el cuello,ya que no hubo oportunidad como para que Sasuke la vea, pero te prometo que seguirá esa marca ahí en el lemon que habra SasuXNaru de esos días pronto y obvio que sera sugoi para encender mas los instintos de pertenencia de Sasu muajajja arigatoo por pasarte por el fic, espero te haya gustado el cap. y me comentes con un bello review que te pareció esta vez, igual arigatoo por darte el tiempo de decirme sobre la pareja para Gaara xD !

**Jiyu-K.U.I: **prometido jaja yo tampoco quiero hacer que sufra tanto Gaara, así que ya tengo pensado parte de su amor, así que espero te guste una vez que los junte muajajaja aunque sera medio dura la cosa por cuestiones de pasado que se verán después pero de que serán felices lo serán muaajaja arigatoo por tu kawaii review, espero este cap. igual te haya gustado aunque esta medio raro O.o (pido comprensión, tuve días raros u.u) e igual si te gusto y me prestas algo de tu kawaii tiempo me comentes que opinas xD

**Lina Ozakaki: **y habrá mas tensión por que morirán muajaajja ok no ¬¬Uu sorry estoy desvariando mucho a estas horas de la madrugada de sab u.u, ya enserio arigatoo por tu megakawaii review xD y darte tu tiempo para ayudarme con lo de Gaa-chan, como ves Sai gano el puesto xD y tienes razón, también yo he leido más fic en los que esta con Sai, pero siempre en los que he leído Sai es el seme, y ahí es donde tronaba mi idea de juntarlos ya que no me lo imaginaba en rol de uke...pero al fin lo hice xD ya tengo el estilo que tendrá Sai-uke muajajaja espero les guste conforme se vayan revelando algunas cosas n.n ! en fin, arigatoo de nuevo, espero este cap (a pesar de tal vez lo raro que me salió) te haya gustado y pueda contar con tu bello review comentando que opinas sobre el! gracias por el animo, me esforzare´tbayoo xD

**joahnpotter: **nya! arigatoo por tu kawaii review y darte el tiempo para sugerirme pareja =^^= como viste Sai quedo como pareja oficial de Gaara muajaja así que espero te guste la nueva pareja y el rol junto con la historia que llevaran esos dos xD igual te agradezco mucho que digas que te ha gustado el fic , soy nueva en esto así que significa mucho para mi el apoyo que me dan, igual espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado (e insisto, se que me salio algo raro u.u) y poder contar con tu megakawaii presencia comentando cualquier opinión o corrección, todo es bien recibido, quiero aprender y por eso me gusta leer sus opiniones y ayudas n.n bye bye xD

**Y bien , esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y me comenten que les pareció, como ven Sai se quedara a Gaara jeje, arigatoo gozaimasu por su apoyo y por dejarme tan hermosos reviews ayudándome a elegir, se que tal vez se veía muy pequeño el asunto pero si me estaba costando un tanto O.O así que: arigatoo gozaimasu seguimos en contacto y hasta el prox. viernes ...kioky kon fuera =^^= **


	9. Chap9 Nuestro propio mundo

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! **Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei asi que ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginacion fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debio de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mia asi que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de itaXdei, naruXgaara y las que se integren.

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance/Lemon

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios : **

**_Hola _**_a todos los que me hacen el honor de leer este fic y antes de decir más gomenasai por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero me fue imposible por varias cosas, así que gomenasai! me siento en deuda, así que a pesar de la amenaza sobre los hermosos fic con lemon que se acerca decidí dar lo mejor de mi para ustedes y agregar uno de los lemon más esperados! si honorables lectores xD este capitulo tiene lemon SasuXNaru al fin! espero sea de su agrado, no sera el ultimo que habrá xD por otro lado disfrute mucho haciendo este capitulo así que espero no defraude a nadie con esta actualización...arigatoo gozaimasu por leer y disfruten la lectura... =^^=_

* * *

**Cap. 9 "Nuestro propio mundo"**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que todas las competencias familiares habían comenzado en la hacienda Namikaze y las cosas para Sasuke habían mejorado bastante, ahora podía hablar con un rubio más animado y alegre, como había pasado? No lo sabía exactamente, pero debía admitir que se sentía feliz por tal hecho.

Esta tarde al fin tendrían lo que el ermitaño de la familia Jiraiya había nombrado desde hace años como la "carrera de los amantes" , y no es que en realidad tuviera mucho que ver con parejas, es sólo que era una competencia de tradición familiar en la que…bueno, digamos que siempre había una que otra pareja que se perdía en la noche y obvio toda la familia pensaba en que su "perdida" iba más allá de las inocentes excusas que daban, para Naruto y Sasuke esta seria la primera vez que participaban en la competencia, ya que justo por el nombre no les había dado buena espina y se habían negado a participar, después de todo era mas cómodo para Sasuke quedarse en la hacienda y obvio Naruto prefería quedarse a esperar junto a él…pero eso ya era pasado, por primera vez participarían en la competencia, solo que para Sasuke había una molestia pelirroja y ese era justo Gaara, ya que la tradición hacia ir de a dos a los participantes y era seguro que el pelirrojo no se apartaría de Naruto durante la carrera, sumándole a eso que tendría que aguantar a quien sea le tocara durante la carrera y eso lo molestaba aun más…de momento fue sacado de sus pensamientos…

_**-Sasuke ¿ya has pensado que harás?-**_

Itachi sabía que Sasuke se estaba desesperando, después de todo aunque el rubio se acercaba para hablar con él siempre Gaara llegaba y los separaba, era obvio que el pelirrojo ya se había percatado de los sentimientos de Sasuke y no dejaría que interviniera entre ellos.

_**-Ya te lo dije hermano, no me importa si Gaara se opone, yo me quedare con Naruto.**_

El Uchiha mayor sonrió ante el comentario, si bien hace tiempo conocía los sentimientos de su ototo sabía que esta competencia les podría dar algo de tiempo para hablar y quien sabe, tal vez si el rubio aun lo amaba podría pasar algo bueno entre ellos.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente y volteo a mirar a su hermano, quien se encontraba con la vista fija hacia el bosque en el que se llevaría la competencia que daría inicio esa noche, la mirada era algo sombría así que no podía saber en que estaba pensando su ototo…o después de todo no estaba pensando y haría alguna locura esa noche…Itachi suspiro…

_**-Toma-**_

Sasuke lo miro levantando una ceja, su hermano le había extendido la mano con una llave…la tomo

_**-¿Que es esto Itachi?**_

_**-Una llave – **_contesto divertido el mayor mientras admiraba el rosto molesto de su hermano

_**-en el bosque si tomas la dirección del este llegaras a una roca con la forma de un zorro-demonio, de ahí desvíate hacia el norte y escucharas una cascada después de un rato, sigue caminando hasta que veas una cabaña**_

_**-Itachi…-**_ Sasuke estaba sorprendido, después de todo su hermano le ayudaba pero en muy cosas ocasiones

_**-Vamos, no pongas esa cara**_ – dijo el mayor de forma solemne- _**sabes, te dije que te ayudaría a que tuvieran un tiempo a solas y esta es la mejor forma y oportunidad ¿no crees?**_

Sasuke solo asintió tranquilo, sonriendo al igual que su hermano con cierta solemnidad regresando su vista hacia el bosque…

_**-Sobre la selección de parejas para competir no te preocupes, este año le toca a Dei-chan elegir por haber ganado la primera, así que te pondremos con Naruto, solo no lo arruines por que me gusta para cuñado ¿de acuerdo?**_

Esta vez Sasuke no pudo ocultar su agradecimiento, así que sonriendo sinceramente como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, dirigió su mirada a su hermano para decir…

_**-Arigatoo…-**_

Itachi sonrió satisfecho y como todo buen hermano mayor, esperaba que todo saliera bien esa tarde para su hermano…

* * *

_**-Sai, esta vez demos lo mejor de nosotros y que nuestra juventud florezca con energía!**_

El nombrado solo sonreía ante lo dicho por su amigo, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a sus extraños comentarios, se encontraban alistando sus cosas justo para la competencia que dentro de pocas horas daría inicio…

_**-ey… Sai-kun, no te parece que Naruto y Gaara hacen una buena pareja, se ve que ese chico quiere mucho a mi primo, espero lo cuide bien…**_

_**-No es así-**_ contesto sai dejando de acomodar sus cosas, dando importancia a la charla

_**-Eh? ¿Por que? Por donde lo veas se ven bien juntos**_

Sai parecía pensárselo por unos momentos, para a la vez morder su labio en frustración…

_**-No es así, puede que Gaara sienta eso, pero…Naruto no conoce nada de él, así que esta mal, todo es una farsa y ese tonto ichibi se lo cree…**_

_**-De nuevo estas llamando así a Gaara**_ – suspiro Lee algo resignado sin darle gran importancia a las palabras de su amigo- _**no vuelvas a hacerlo frente a el por que seguro te golpea de nuevo**_

_**-Está bien si es él-**_

Lee miro extrañado a su amigo, después de todo hace un buen tiempo que se conocían y sabia que no le gustaba perder cuando de pelear se trataba, después de todo se habían conocido durante un torneo de artes marciales, por lo que lo de antes le había sorprendido ya que tenia muy buenos reflejos como para creerse eso de que no había reaccionado ante el pelirrojo, lo miro un tanto serio al fin…

_**-Sai, dime ¿que estas pensando?**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?**_ – contesto regresando a acomodar sus cosas sin prestar importancia

_**-Cuando te invite a venir la primera vez lo rechazaste, pero apenas te conté sobre mi primo y su prometido cambiaste de parecer y me acompañaste después de todo, además parece que tienes algo con Gaara desde que llegamos, así que se sincero y dime que intentas hacer.**_

El silencio reino unos minutos entre ellos, si bien desde que Sai era pequeño el único que podía ver sus emociones era su hermano mayor, quien ahora estaba muerto, por lo cuál le preocupaba que su amigo se hubiese dado cuenta de parte de sus pensamientos…

_**-Lee-**_ suspiro-_** supongo que no puedo mentirte, al menos no a ti…**_

Lee escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras de su exótico amigo, sintiendo algo de culpa al no haber preguntado antes sobre la vida de su mejor amigo….

* * *

_**-Bien gakis! Es hora de comenzar así que Deidara-kun danos los nombres –**_

Toda la familia e invitados se encontraban ya justo en la entrada hacia el bosque con una pequeña mochila con algo del equipo que seguramente necesitarían ya que la prueba consistía en encontrar los "tesoros" que los abuelos se habían encargado de ocultar desde días antes en el bosque, se les daba a cada pareja un mapa simulado del bosque y era cosa de ellos encontrar las cosas, el premio cambiaba cada año, en esta ocasión los ganadores tenían derecho a un viaje a la playa por tres días y dos noches en uno de los hoteles de la compañía Uchiha (si, este año a ellos les tocaba dar el premio) lo cuál este año hacia deseable el premio.

Itachi junto con Deidara subieron a una roca que los hacia resaltar del resto, el rubio abrió una pequeña libreta en la que llevaba los equipos que había formado, así que sin hacer esperar dio inicio…

_**- Hola chicos! Bien el equipo uno serán…-**_

Y así comenzó todo, dejando a un feliz Sasuke, un confundido Naruto, un molesto Gaara y un feliz Sai con el resultado, oh si! Por que el equipo tres justo era como Itachi le había dicho unas horas antes, él y Naruto…Y al final Gaara había sido asignado con Sai…

_**-Teme más te vale no perdernos, esta es la primera vez que vamos y no me quiero perder con un teme-bastardo como tu¨tbayoo!**_ – a pesar de la confusión que le había dado el saber que iría con Sasuke, Naruto se veía feliz, de hecho mentiría si dijese que le molestaba…

_**-Hmp eso debería decírtelo yo dobe**_- dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

Naruto solo respondió con un pequeño puchero haciendo sonreír a Sasuke, después de todo el tiempo lejos parecía que Nauto no había cambiado…

Por su parte Gaara estaba que maldecía a Deidara, ya que ahora tendría a Sai durante toda la prueba a su lado…bueno, tal vez no era tan malo, podría darle la paliza que le debía desde la vez pasada que se vieron y eso valdría la pena.

_**-Bien, todos vayan a la cinta de salida, vamos a comenzar con la carrera de los amantes de este año! –**_ anuncio feliz Jiraiya

Todo mundo se dirigió ahí, Sasuke vio como Gaara lo miraba con odio de sobra pero no le prestó atención, era hora de partir junto a su dobe así que dejaría al mundo detrás…

_**-Y fuera!-**_

Todo mundo salió corriendo para adentrarse al bosque y comenzar a buscar las cosas de su lista separándose del resto, no podían regresar a menos que hubiesen encontrado todo, por eso llevaban cosas para pasar la noche en caso de que lo necesitaran y así la carrera comenzó…

* * *

_**-Vaya, por lo que se ve no eres muy bueno con los mapas Gaara-**_

_**-Hmp-**_

Ya llevaban alrededor de tres horas desde que habían empezado con la búsqueda y aun Gaara y Sai no habían encontrado nada, el por que? Simple…Gaara había insistido en que el le daría lectura al mapa para que Sai no hablara en todo el camino, pero se había equivocado por lo cual estaban a saber donde, ya se habían adentrado demasiado y no alcanzaban a distinguir la hacienda a la distancia o al menos algún rastro de vida…sobra decir que al aceptar que se habían perdido Sai le quito el mapa a pesar de los reclamos…

_**-Bien Gaara-**_ dijo con su falsa sonrisa- _**si no me equivoco estamos en el lugar opuesto a en donde deberíamos estar por lo que tardaremos unas dos horas en retomar el camino si vamos por…ese lado-**_ dijo señalando una desviación cerca del camino

_**-ok, vamos entonces…-**_

Cuando al fin lograron retomar el camino después de mucho caminar ya había anochecido…

-_**No te parece que deberíamos descansar por hoy, es obvio que no encontraremos todo en la obscuridad aunque tengamos las linternas-**_

Gaara solo frunció el seño mientras se hacia a la idea de la resignación, lo que menos había querido era terminar durmiendo cerca del raro de Sai y era en lo que había terminado…

_**-Hmp entonces durmamos aquí no quiero alejarme del camino ¿trajiste algo de comida al menos? –**_ se sentó en el suelo cansado después de tanto caminar…

_**-Si, prepare algo por si se daba algo como esto-**_

Gaara levanto la ceja - _**¿Cómo esto?**_

_**-Si, después de todo no podemos regresar así que más vale estar preparado para todas las posibilidades-**_

Acordaron que esa noche cenarían lo que traía Sai y de desayuno comerían lo de Gaara así que se sentaron a cenar frente a una pequeña fogata que Sai ya había preparado, solo se escuchaban los pequeños grillos en los alrededores...hasta que Gaara rompió el silencio…

_**-¿En donde aprendiste a hacer esto? –**_ a pesar de la interrogante Gaara lo decía tranquilo

_**-Veamos…mi hermano me enseño hace tiempo-**_ la falsa sonrisa seguía así mientras parecía desinteresado en mantener esa charla

_**-¿era campista o algo así?**_

_**-eso no importa, ya esta muerto-**_

Gaara se puso serio…

_**-¿Cómo sabías mi antiguo apodo?**_

_**-…..**_-Sai temblo un poco ante ese cuestionamiento, siendo sinceros era algo que prefería no decir…

_**-no quieres hablar **_– dijo irónico Gaara- y _**pensar que el otro día estabas tan conversador**_ – recordando que había hablado de más…

_**-Yo…era un anbu-**_

Gaara trago saliva, eso justificaba el hecho de que sabia su apodo pero…

_**-¿Qué quieres aquí?**_ – esta vez Gaara había sido muy serio al preguntar

_**-…..- **_solo hubo silencio de parte de Sai

Gaara se desespero ante el silencio, después de todo si ese chico era un anbu no era nada bueno, esos sujetos normalmente eran asesinos por gusto de los mejores mafiosos que se conocían, no les importaba realmente el pago, si la victima era de su interés ellos mismos se ofrecían gratis a asesinar…era su único placer, así que el hecho de estar con Sai en medio del bosque no era nada bueno…no siendo quien era y por primera vez dio gracias de que Naruto no estaba ahí, ya que podría correr peligro…

_**-Tranquilo…-**_ dijo Sai al notar como Gaara comenzaba a ponerse un poco a la defensiva y nervioso ante la situación _**–Yo no pienso hacer daño…-**_ y se sonrojo un poco mientras desviaba la mirada de Gaara- _**…al menos nunca a ti**_

Ante lo dicho Gaara se calmo un poco, no sabría como describir lo que sentía, pero de alguna manera creía que podía confiar en lo que Sai le decía…

_**-¿Qué haces aquí entonces…?**_

_**-...- **_Sai se lo pensó antes de responder – _**acompañando a un amigo, Lee me invito y acepte eso es todo**_

El silencio reino de nuevo en el lugar mientras cada uno terminaba su cena improvisada…

Gaara estaba ya recostado a un lado de la fogata, no había llevado nada para pasar la noche, en realidad el creía que terminaría rápido y para el anochecer ya estaría de regreso en la haciendo…pero bueno, a veces no todo sale como uno quiere…

_**-Toma-**_

Gaara miro y Sai le había extendido las manos con una cobija…

_**-Al menos usa esto por esta noche, yo traigo otra que puedo usar-**_

_**-ah…arigatoo Sai**_ – tomo la cobija y sonrió levemente, parecía que ese Sai no era un tipo tan desgraciado y fastidioso como lo había pensado así que sonriéndole siguió- _**eres lindo, deberías de ser mas amable seguido…**_

_**-Yo…yo, lo intentaré**_ – fue todo lo que puedo articular mientras Gaara tomaba la cobija de sus manos y la extendía en donde pasaría la noche recostado…Sai se alejo un poco del lugar, hacia el paso de un pequeño rio que estaba cerca del lugar, se sentó a un lado con una libreta en medio de la noche y comenzó a hacer unos trazos con su lápiz siendo la luz de la luna su única luz…

Sus pensamientos iban y venían, Gaara le había dicho que era lindo…sin duda palabras que nunca creyó que alguien le pudiese decir, si bien hace tiempo que estaba enamorado del pelirrojo nunca se le había acercado, solo lo cuidaba a lo lejos…y sonrió, al fin de una manera sincera, recordando cuántas veces, después de que el padre de Gaara muriera, la mafia había enviado asesinos tras el pelirrojo para tomar posesión de las pertenencias de los Subaku y vengarse de todo el obscuro pasado que ocultaba a ese apellido…pero todos aquellos que fueron enviados habían sido asesinados…ninguna de las 10 cabezas que quedaban al mando sabia que pasaba…pero para su mal, después de un tiempo uno se dio cuenta…

Danzou, era una de las 10 cabezas del mundo clandestino y se percato después de varios atentados de que había un traidor entre ellos…Sai. Aun así Danzou cuando lo atrapo solo lo pudo torturar…nunca le saco nada de si él era el traidor o no, sin embargo le dejo un recordatorio sobre lo que podía pasar si lo encontraba en el acto…y ese recordatorio eran las marcas en su espalda…aun dolían cuando tomaba un baño, era como si fueran tan solo de un día antes, pero eso no le importaba…

_**-Yo te protegeré siempre –**_ Y ahí estaba de nuevo una de esas sonrisas sinceras en su rostro mientras miraba a la luna…

_**-Me pregunto…-**_ comenzó a decir hacia la soledad que lo acompañaba en ese momento- _**si te digo cuanto te amo…¿me elegirías?**_

Se sentía un tonto por hablar si no había nadie para escuchar, pero él era así, todo lo guardaba…tal vez después habría tiempo para hablar…

Regreso al pequeño campamento improvisado, encontrándose con un Gaara durmiendo profundamente…se acerco a contemplarlo…se veía tan inocente, tan tranquilo, tan cerca…nunca se arrepentiría de pasar lo que había pasado si era por él, por ichibi…por Su Gaara…se acercó un poco mas, se arrodillo y acerco su rostro, Gaara era tan hermoso para él en ese momento que no se dio cuenta como…pero ya había juntado sus labios en un efímero contacto…tan dulce, tan suave…era tan perfecto…Gaara se movió un poco y Sai se alejo de nuevo…Gaara durmió profundamente de nuevo…mientras Sai por su parte estaba feliz, lo amaba y no importaba que! Debía decirle pronto que lo amaba… o sentía que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida en silencio….

* * *

_**-Ne ne! Sasuke-teme aquí esta el reloj! ¿Que más nos falta?**_

_**-Veamos…-**_vio la lista que llevaba en mano_**- aun nos faltan cuatro cosas más dobe y ya empieza a anochecer…**_

_**-Yosh! Vamos deprisa¨tbayoo!**_

Siguieron caminando durante una hora pero aun no encontraban más cosas, Naruto tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Sasuke no estaba mirando el mapa bien, por que hace un buen rato ya habían pasado una especie de zorro en una roca y nunca vio en el mapa tal cosa…

_**-ne ne! Teme ¿estas seguro que este es el camino? Antes encontramos más rápido las cosas¨tbayoo**_

_**-si, es por aquí, ya se escucha la cascada…-**_

_**-are?**_ – Naruto se preguntaba en que parte del mapa había una cascada, pero bueno, como fuera el caso era Sasuke quien tenía al final el mapa y el no se equivocaba en esas cosas, confiaría en su Sasu-teme entonces…

_**=Un rato después….=**_

_**-Teme! Se supone que deberíamos de estar buscando las cosas, que demonios hacemos en una cabaña¨tbayoo!**_

_**-Dobe! Que acaso quieres pasar la noche en el frío, este es un buen lugar para pasar la noche, mañana seguiremos**_…

Sasuke se acerco y abrió la cabaña, tenía una cama, una pequeña mesa en el centro del lugar y solo una silla, contaba con un pequeño baño tradicional pero bien equipado, lo cuál daba crédito al lugar, de ahí no era muy grande pero la vista desde una de las ventanas era hermosa, se veía la cascada caer tan cerca del lugar y la luna ya en ese momento era hermosa en lo alto…varios cuadros colgados en el lugar confirmaban que pertenecía a la familia Namikaze, ya que había cuadros de Jiraiya y Tsunade cuando eran más jóvenes, Minato también de pequeño, era un lindo lugar, Sasuke se apresuro a dejar su mochila en el suelo para entrar mientras era seguido por Naruto…

_**-son Tsunade oba-chan y ero-sennin¨tbayoo –**_ dijo Naruto mirando un cuadro atento, ese lugar por algún motivo era cálido, daba mucho ambiente familiar…

Naruto se sobresalto al sentir unos brazos que lo rodeaban en un abrazo, Sasuke se había acercado detrás aferrándolo para él…

_**-Teme…-**_ el tono de Naruto mostraba algo de tristeza- _**…esto esta mal, yo tengo a Gaara y…-**_ pero fue interrumpido

_**-No me importa…-**_el tono se Sasuke era solemne y su contacto hacia Naruto en ese momento se volvió suave y de alguna manera delicado _**– aunque tenga que verte a escondidas no quiero que te alejes de nuevo de mí Naruto…Mi Naruto, te amo-**_

Naruto no supo que contestar, solo sentía sus lagrimas correr por sus mejillas…eran tantas las veces que había deseado escuchar en ese tono, en esa forma, esas palabras venir de Sasuke, que en ese momento maldecía sus dudas…aun amaba a Sasuke, siempre lo había hecho y por eso no podía estar con Gaara cada vez que parecía que se daba el momento…

Decidió dejar sus dudas a un lado y voltear hacia Sasuke para corresponder el abrazo, escondiendo un poco su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Sasuke, quien lo recibió con gusto… el contacto duro unos momentos para que después Sasuke abriera un poco la distancia, tomando con sumo cariño el mentón de Naruto…levantándolo para mirarlo y entonces besarlo

Naruto no sabía como describir ese beso…era distinto incluso al que le había dado hace unos días en la cocina a la media noche, era especial y era adictivo pero suave…

Cuando Sasuke termino el beso miro a Naruto, las mejillas estaban de un delicado color rojo, se veía inocente, como si nunca antes hubiese sido besado y esa idea le gusto al azabache…

_**-Te amo…-**_ fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio mientras Sasuke aún lo admiraba, causando que este se sorprendiera por lo dicho por su Naruto…

La mirada de Sasuke se enterneció en ese momento…

_**-Yo aun más dobe…te amo-**_

Sasuke acaricio los cabellos del rubio, eran tan suaves y hermosos para él en ese momento que se maldijo internamente por no haberlo notado antes…

Dirigió sus ojos de nuevo hacia la boca del rubio, juntando sus labios una vez…esta vez Naruto correspondió con más fuerza al beso tomando los cabellos del azabache para ejercer presión y acercarlo más a él, en ese momento quería saborearlo, sentirlo…tantos momentos imaginando ese momento…se excito cuando Sasuke invadió su cavidad con la lengua profundizando todas sus emociones, hasta el grado de que comenzaron sus miembros a responder ante tal fuerza desde ese momento…

La lucha y el contacto de sus lenguas por dominar ese momento era extasiante…era como si lucharan por ganar…

Cuando sus pulmones les reclamaban por oxigeno se separaron y Sasuke tomo desprevenido al rubio, lo cargo y lo llevo a la cama, aun no habían encendido las luces, solo la luna se filtraba traviesa entre las ventanas alumbrando el lugar…todo era perfecto con el sonido de la cascada desde afuera…todo era perfecto…ahora estaba con Naruto…

Una vez en la cama el rubio y el azabache no hablaron, solo se miraron y todo comenzó…

Sasuke se puso sobre Naruto, unió sus labios de nuevo de una manera suave…delicada, Naruto tomo la playera de Sasuke levantándola para quitársela…logrando admirar por fin lo que tanto llevaba deseando, su abdomen firme y algo pálido…Sasuke hizo lo mismo con Naruto y le quito la playera que llevaba, dejando ver también su trabajado abdomen y permitiéndole tocar esa suave y virgen piel con la que llevaba soñando de forma clandestina desde hace tiempo…

Los besos continuaron…Sasuke acariciaba la espalda de Naruto bajando las manos de forma traviesa hasta sus muslos, besando su cuello…por un momento se percato de una marca…

_**-Maldito Gaara-**_ pensó, eso no le gustaba, que acaso ese pelirrojo se había atrevido a tocar a Su Naruto! , sin poder evitarlo sintió la necesidad de marcar lo que era suyo…de marcar a Naruto! Por que era suyo! Nadie más podría tocarlo después de esa noche…

Con el pensamiento de dominio mordió el cuello de Naruto sobre aquella marca sacando un leve gemido de parte del rubio…

_**-Ah…teme, ten cuidado! **_– le reclamo el rubio

Sasuke se acerco al oído de su amante para susurrar…

_**-Eres mío…-**_el rubio se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba en ese momento por lo dicho _**– te amo.**_

Y así regreso a su labor….

Sasuke lamia extasiado los pezones ya endurecidos de Naruto, mientras este gemía de placer…

_**-Sa..suke…argh..-**_ gemía de manera entrecortada

Sasuke estaba satisfecho, siempre había querido escuchar su nombre de los labios del rubio de esa forma… miro a Naruto, estaba totalmente sonrojado y respirando con dificultad…dejo su labor sobre el pecho del rubio y bajo una de sus manos para ponerla sobre el bulto que se empezaba a notar más en el rubio…

Naruto se estremeció ante el contacto…

Sasuke comenzó a retirar esos pantalones para liberar el miembro del rubio que exigía atención, después con su boca se acerco a lamer el ombligo del rubio…y con los dientes tomo la orilla de sus bóxers para levantar y quitarlos de una buena vez…dejando al fin a la vista el miembro del rubio…

Naruto se ahogaba de vergüenza en ese momento, estaba bastante excitado…

Cuando el rubio se disponía a decir algo Sasuke llevo sus labios para aprisionar los de Naruto de nuevo mientras que con su otra mano comenzó a masturbar más al rubio…

Naruto comenzó a gemir aun mientras era besado por Sasuke…terminado el beso el rubio se percato de que no era el único que estaba en tal estado, mientras era masturbado por el azabache podía ver en sus ojos el deseo con el que lo miraba…su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más y también deseaba tocar a Sasuke…

Llevo sus manos hacia el pantalón de Sasuke y lo despojo de lo que aun llevaba de ropa sobre si, Sasuke lo dejo…

Ahora desnudos se tocaban de una manera delicada y salvaje a la vez…

Naruto se inclino sobre Sasuke llevándose su miembro excitado a la boca, comenzó a masajearlo con la lengua para después acelerar el ritmo…

_**-argh..ah..Nar…to…mas fuerte-**_

Naruto sonrió de lado y se dejo llevar por la petición del azabache, acelero el ritmo…hasta el momento en que sintió al azabache tensarse para dejar salir su semen…trago lo que pudo, pero como todo primerizo termino salpicando su rostro…

En cuanto Sasuke llevo su vista al rostro del rubio vio su rostro manchado, llevo una de sus manos con cariño a su rostro para acariciarlo…acerco su rostro y lamio lo que quedaba para después besarlo…

Acomodo mejor a Naruto en la cama y abrió ahora sus piernas con cariño mientras levantaba una de sus piernas y le daba pequeños besos de cariño en esta…

Naruto sonreía feliz mientras lo miraba tiernamente…

_**-Ahora Sasuke…solo quiero ser para ti…-**_

El azabache sonrió…comenzó a lamer con cariño la entrada del rubio, escuchaba sus gemidos y sonrió…en verdad Su Naruto era muy sensible y eso solo lo hacia mas apetecible…

Llevo tres dedos a la boca del rubio quien los lamio apenado y este tembló al sentir el primer dedo invadiendo su estrecha entrada…gimió un tanto por el dolor, así que Sasuke llevo sus labios a su boca para hacer disfrutable el momento también para Naruto…

Las embestidas comenzaron suaves pero una vez el dolor había pasado Naruto exigió mas y el azabache se lo dio, el ritmo se acelero llevando a Naruto al clímax en medio del deseo, Sasuke también se dejo llevar al sentir los espasmos y el placer que recorrían desde su miembro a su espalda hasta que al fin ambos dejaron escapar de sí sus esencias junto a un gemido de placer por las mil y un sensaciones que aun recorrían sus cuerpos…

Sasuke saco su miembro del interior de Naruto y se recostó sonriente y cansado a su lado, Naruto abrazo a Sasuke…aun podían sentir sudados y calientes sus cuerpos…

_**-Te amo teme, aunque seas un teme-bastardo-**_ dijo Naruto riendo por lo último dicho, aun en ese estado de cansancio era divertido jugar con Sasuke de esa forma…

Sasuke beso una vez más a Naruto, de nuevo de una forma cómplice y suave…

_**-Te amo dobe…-**_

Al poco tiempo cayeron dormidos, disfrutando uno del otro hasta el final, disfrutando al fin el haber sido uno… ¿que harían ahora? No lo sabían y por ahora no importaba…lo único que era relevante era que al fin estaban juntos y eran cómplices en su propio mundo…

* * *

**FIN CAP 9**

* * *

Bien, como escribí arriba espero les haya gustado, disfruté mucho dando forma a este capitulo en lo personal, así que con todo el alma de verdad espero les haya gustado, en cuanto al lemon soy algo principiante en escribirlo jeje ya que solo he escrito un one-shot de lemon SasuXNaru antes que incluso pueden ver en mi perfil en la lista de mis historias xD en fin, pasemos a sus hermosos review!

**Evel Mestra:** banzai! este capitulo es un poco más largo y espero te haya gustado jajaja arigatoo por darte el tiempo de dejar tu bello review y admito que Gaara sufrirá un poco, pero todo valdrá la pena n.n espero me comentes que te pareció el cap y poder seguir contanto con tu kawaii presencia, arigatoo =^^=

**jennita:** como ya te habrás dado cuenta en este capitulo se puede ver un poco del pasado de sai y como ves ya le había echado el ojo desde antes a Gaarita xD jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero con ansias tu opinión sobre este capitulo xD para saber exactamente el por que del apodo de Gaara aun falta un poco, pero creo que con lo que se ve de su pasado te puedes ir dando una idea =^^= espero me comentes que te pareció el cap bye bye

**Moon-9215:** yeah! Gaara se quedara con Sai n.n arigatoo por siempre darte tu tiempo en dejar tu bello review, espero me comentes que te pareció el cap =^^=

**kaoryciel94:** nya! me alegra que te haya gustado y sip, la idea era ese campo y retomar un clásico de ese momento tan kawaii que tienen cuando son pequeños al darle Sasuke la comida a Naru, por otro lado ese Sasuke no sabe nada como dices, pero eso lo hace aun mejor! nya! es tan genial ver como Naruto esta peleando por el y que ya hasta Itachi-sama practicamente les dio su permiso como hermano mayor y sasu ni en cuenta jajjaa sobre la parte del anime de sai aun no lo he visto ¬¬Uu con eso de que han metido puro relleno no he visto los últimos del anime, pero te prometo que lo veré por ti xD jeje en fin, espero te haya gustado este cap y en verdd gomenasai por la tardanza u.u ...espero este cap compense la espera y sea de tu agrado jeje bye bye y espero tu bello review =^^=

**Lina Ozakaki:** jajaja arigatoo por comentar que te gusto y ser sincera jaaja de verdd que sigo pensando que estuvo medio raro y ey! lo viste? ahí estuvo la marca en el cuello de Naru que me pediste / aunque fuese algo corto espero te haya gustado! ya que mientras escribía me acorde de ti y tu mega genial idea haciendo sentir algo celoso a Sasu-teme con eso muajaja *w* en serio espero te haya gustado, por otro lado en serio que eres una hermosura! gracias por alentarme significa mucho para mi y ten por seguro que aprecio tu promesa¨tbayoo no se me olvida =^^= e igual espero me comentes que te pareció el cap xD

**Ahora si me despido de nuevo esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo y a todos los que me hacen el honor de leer este fic en anonimato arigatoo gozaimasu! nos leemos en el prox cap que esta vez será sin falta normal el prox viernes =^^= sayonara!**


	10. Chap10 Ningún dolor es vano si es por ti

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! **Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de itaXdei, naruXgaara y las que se integren.

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :Hola de nuevo** jeje aquí traigo el cap 10 de este fic, arigatoo de antemano a quienes me hacen el honor de leerlo! significa mucho para mi jeje por otro lado aprovecho para decir que ame el capitulo de esta semana del manga de Naruto! al fin! al fin mi adoración Itachi-sama puede descansar en paz dejando todo bien con el Sasu-teme y muriendo con todo el honor que siempre ha tenido! soy taaan pateticamente feliz por ello que para mi son los días de hohor a Itachi-sama muajajaja en fin no los aburro más...solo que espero que lo disfruten y me comenten en sus bellos review que les pareció!

* * *

**Cap 10 "Ningún dolor es vano si es por ti"**

* * *

La noche ya se había ido dando paso al segundo día de la carrera de los amantes.

En esta ocasión todo mundo estaba participando y los guardianes en turno en el lugar de salida eran los padres de Naruto… Minato y Kushina Namikaze, quienes estaban un poco preocupados por ciertos eventos que se venían dando alrededor de su hijo…

_**-A mi no me convence eso Kushina, lo mejor para Naruto es que se quede con Gaara en Suna**_

La mujer en cuestión claramente hizo un puchero por lo dicho por su esposo, era obvio que él estaba más a favor del compromiso de su Naru con el pelirrojo por asuntos de negocios y por que aparentemente esto había sido aceptado por su hijo demostrando lo que el llamo "madurez"…pero en definitiva ella no estaba de acuerdo del todo…

_**-Tal vez…pero mi Naru será infeliz si esto continua, se…que ya esta todo arreglado pero…-**_

_**-Es lo mejor-**_ la interrumpió Minato- _**sabes que Sasuke no me agrada, en especial después de lo que me contaste Kushina, no pienso dejar que haga llorar de nuevo a Naruto…así que por mucho que intercedas por el no pienso aceptar tal cosa**_

El silencio se formo entre ambos a la entrada del bosque en el que esperaban junto a su tienda de campaña el regreso de quienes serían los ganadores de ese año, Kushina pensaba en las acciones que había visto entre el Uchiha menor y su hijo últimamente…recordaba como Sasuke se había escapado para ir a alimentar a su hijo o las miradas con que su retoño veía a Sasuke mientras Gaara estaba distraído por ahí… para ella era triste la situación que estaba llevando su hijo, siempre había sabido de los sentimientos de Naru por el azabache…¡e incluso ella fue quien lo apoyo y ánimo una vez que este se decidió a confesarse!…

Lamentablemente todo había salido mal y en su desesperación Naruto había elegido casarse por solo un compromiso vano a favor de alianzas empresariales.

Pero desde hace unos días veía de nuevo un brillo en esos ojos, lo veía sonreír últimamente e incluso notaba como Sasuke sonreía en respuesta, lo cuál sobraba decir era todo un milagro en el azabache, pero por más que quería hablarlo seriamente con Minato esté se negaba a aceptar tal cosa, después de todo tal como había dicho Sasuke, solo le había causado dolor y como su padre no estaba dispuesto a someter a su hijo a ese dolor de nuevo.

El silencio siguió por unos minutos hasta que Minato volvió a hablar soltando un suspiro…

_**-Amor…-**_Kushina lo miro y el prosiguió a la vez que cerraba los ojos_**- no quiero verlo perder esa sonrisa de nuevo, sabes como son los Uchiha…y vamos! No es que los odie, somos amigos de Fugaku después de todo, es solo que si es por causa de Sasuke de nuevo esta vez estoy seguro de que terminare cualquier contrato con ellos a menos de que lo desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra-**_ y sonrió ligeramente por sus palabras, después de todo era consciente de que los sentimientos de su hijo por el azabache estaban regresando y estaba bastante confundido sobre que medidas tomar…

Kushina rio un poco llamando la atención de su esposo…

_**-Créeme que antes de que pudieras cerrar cualquier contrato con ellos yo ya lo habría torturado y dejado inconsciente por ahí…pero esto no esta bien amor…Naruto lo ama y nosotros ya lo sabíamos…quiero que sea feliz- **_Kushina se veía feliz, después de todo parecía que tal vez Minato lo pensaría un poco más…

Minato siguió sonriendo ante lo dicho por Kushina, pero aun así no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que un poco antes su esposa le había propuesto…la única forma de romper el compromiso de Naru era que Gaara mismo lo terminara, pero el pelirrojo estaba demasiado enamorado de su hijo como para que eso pasase…por lo que a Kushina se le había ocurrido una forma de hacerlo…

_**-Esta bien, hazlo-**_ Kushina sonrió en grande y se abalanzo a abrazar a su esposo emocionada, este correspondiendo a la emoción de su esposa solo termino de decir_**…- pero esto no significa que el Uchiha me agrada.**_

_**-Yosh! No te arrepentiras¨tbanne! Esos dos podrán ser felices si todo sale bien-**_

Ahora solo se lo dejaría a su esposa y si todo salía bien pronto vería esa sonrisa en su hijo todos los días como antes…solo había que esperar…

* * *

_**-¡Hey Lee! Mira esto, con esto ya tenemos todo así que regresemos-**_ dijo con emoción Ten Ten a su hermano mientras agitaba la figura de un neko recién sacado de un árbol, eran ya las 12 del segundo día, no tenían esperanzas de ganar pero al menos ya podían regresar y darse un buen baño en la hacienda

_**-¡Yosh! Ahora regresemos a felicitar a lo ganadores de este año por su determinación en la carrera! –**_

_**-….-**_como siempre Ten Ten solo lo miro como una rareza, a veces se preguntaba en que parte cabía el hecho de que ellos eran hermanos_**…-como digas…supongo-**_ dijo con una gota en la sien

Después de un rato se detuvieron para comer algo…

Mientras comían Lee tenía una cara perdida, lo cual era raro en él, así que Ten Ten opto por averiguar que le pasaba a su hermano…

_**-¿Qué piensas Lee? Has andado algo raro hoy… ¿en verdad querías ganar esto? Tal vez si corremos para llegar tendremos alguna oportunidad jeje-**_

_**-oh! Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte jeje, solo que pensaba en que me gustaría hacer algo por Sai…**_

_**-¿Sai-kun? ¿Que le pasa?**_

_**-oh…bueno ¿tu que piensas de un amor imposible?**_

_**-….-**_ la chica se extraño de que Lee pensara en cosas como esas, era raro en él a decir verdad pensar en algo aparte de sus entrenamientos en artes marciales- _**ya veo…Sai tiene un amor imposible ¿cierto?**_

Lee se sorprendió un tanto, no era su intención hablarle a su hermana sobre eso…pero de alguna manera sentía que debía ayudar a su amigo! Sí, esta era su oportunidad…

_**-Si y yo quiero ayudarle, por que…bueno puede que tenga una oportunidad después de todo-**_ pero fue interrumpido por un grito

_**-kyaaa! En serio que esto es genial, siempre he querido participar en cosas de amores frustrados-**_ ahora era Lee quien tenia la gota en su sien por lo ridícula que se veía su hermana con esa mirada llena de brillo por doquier y por primera vez en toda su vida pensó si es que acaso él se vería igual…sinceramente se asusto, debía de pensar mejores formas de expresarse_**…-¿Quién es la afortunada? Yo te ayudare a juntarlos!**_

_**-mmm…bueno-**_comenzó un Lee resignado aunque agradecido por la ayuda- _**para empezar no es ella en un él y es Gaara**_

…_Silencio…._

_**-Etto…¿el Gaara de Naruto?**_

_**-Si...y no pienses mal, puedo asegurarte de que sus sentimientos son verdaderos y además-**_ pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Ten Ten

_**-Te ayudaré-**_ dijo por primera vez seriamente la chica

_**-¿eh? ¿En serio?-**_

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza

_**-Bien, antes te contare lo que me dijo Sai entonces…-**_

_**-No es necesario… así que déjalo así, tal vez sea hipócrita de mi parte pero…esto lo hare por Naruto antes que por Sai, quiero que sea feliz y estoy segura de que no lo es con Gaara**_

Lee solo asintió con la cabeza, después de todo ayuda era ayuda aunque fuese por distintos motivos, además sabia que su hermana no era imprudente para hacer las cosas, así que podría confiar en ella completamente para ayudar a su amigo…

* * *

Hasta ese momento se había decidido a no pensar en nada más que estar al fin con la persona que amaba, pero su parte racional ya comenzaba a darle pelea…si bien había logrado al fin sentir para sí a su amado Sasuke, estar con él, ser besado como siempre lo soñó por él…estaba feliz y no lo negaría de ninguna forma!…pero pronto todo acabaría, dentro de poco saldrían de esa cómoda cabaña y tendrían que regresar hasta la hacienda en donde ya no se podrían abrazar, besar o al menos mirar de la manera que ahora desearían hacerlo, una vez en la hacienda tendrían que actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, si acaso como amigos de nuevo…pero él rubio ya no deseaba eso…ahora se supone que deberían ser amantes, cómplices…

Y por un momento su mundo perfecto se venia abajo una vez más de tantas, mientras observaba con la vista perdida la cascada caer de nuevo…pronto Sasuke se despertaría y empezarían a prepararse para partir de ese lugar, buscar lo que les faltaba y regresar…y ese era el fin

Naruto se estremeció al darse cuenta de que las lagrimas comenzaban a caer rebeldes por sus bronceadas mejillas…no quería! ¿Por que si ya tenia la felicidad todo terminaría tan rápido? Sé sentía patético…llevando una de sus manos a su rostro para secar las lágrimas solo entristecía más, era duro ver la realidad…

_**-Naruto…-**_

Súbitamente sintió unos brazos rodeándolo en un abrazo y se hundió en el calor que ese cuerpo le daba…por un momento las lagrimas cesaron, se sentía protegido una vez más…

El dueño de la voz que le había llamado deteniendo su llanto por su contacto hablo una vez más con un tono cariñoso, reconfortante, cálido…

_**-No pienses de más…no importa que pasé luchare por ti, así que no llores dobe-**_

Una mirada de anhelo y paz se podía ver en el rostro del rubio, sinceramente nunca antes hubiese creído que Sasuke podía ser así de dulce…casi llegando a lo cursi de alguna manera, pero le reconfortaba mucho que asi fuera…

Se acurruco un poco más sobre el pecho de su ahora cómplice pareja disfrutando el contacto…

_**-Lo sé, todo estará bien¨tbayoo-**_

En ese instante Naruto sonrió de una manera sincera y Sasuke se sintió tranquilo…hace poco desde la cabaña pudo observar a Naruto demasiado pensativo, perdido y era demasiado obvio el por que…

Después de todo ahora que se habían entregado por completo estaba más que claro que si por ellos fuese se escaparían a cualquier lugar con tal de estar juntos, pero esa no era la salida, había que enfrentar más cosas…y Sasuke estaba más que consiente de que su primer obstáculo era el pelirrojo…tanto como sabia que en ese momento, afuera, Naruto estaría preocupándose de que hacer con ese tema- _y una sonrisa triste se había formado mientras veía al rubio comenzar a llorar frente a la cascada-_

…**pero esta vez sería diferente…**

Sasuke sabía que de no haber sido por su estúpido rechazo, causado por su cobardía, desde el principio nunca hubiese habido ningún Gaara…ninguna obligación o tratado entre esas empresas…podría incluso estar felizmente casado ya con su rubio, un rubio feliz que solo tendría lagrimas de felicidad recorriendo ese rostro, todo el dolor de lo que ahora pasaría Naruto era su culpa! Pero no permitiría que le hiciera daño…no esta vez! El lograría estar con el rubio y todo seria su responsabilidad aun si el Subaku tomaba medidas extremas él le ganaría! ¡Maldita sea por algo era un Uchiha! Y cuando un Uchiha se enamora no importa lo demás…después de todo un Uchiha es egoísta y esta vez no era diferente…sería egoísta por Naruto y no permitiría que el dolor llegase hasta Su Naruto si él podía cargar con todo!...

Y fue en ese momento con ese pensamiento que abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya tenia al rubio abrazado, calmado, dejando de llorar…sí, su rubia adoración valía todo el dolor que su cuerpo pudiese llevar…

_**-Naruto te amo-**_

Naruto enrojeció en ese momento, las palabras de Sasuke eran cálidas…se levanto un poco del abrazo buscando el rostro de Sasuke, posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del azabache y se acerco más…ambos se miraron de esa manera cómplice que desde la noche anterior habían afirmado entre ellos, acercaron mas sus rostros anhelando el contacto…juntaron sus labios en un cálido beso y como cada beso que se daban, este transmitía algo especial…el amor, el apoyo, la fuerza para estar juntos no importando lo que viniese aun si hacían sufrir a alguien más...por que el amor siempre ha sido egoísta, ahora ellos serían egoístas…

* * *

Comenzaba a hacerse más tarde y aun no había rastro de que alguna de las parejas de la competencia estuviese cerca del lugar de salida…y eso era algo aburrido para el matrimonio Namikaze, de hecho era un poco extraño que todo mundo tardara en llegar.

_**-¿Are? –**_ El rubio Namikaze levanto la vista mientras veía a lo lejos una nube de humo crecer y acercarse a una velocidad exagerada...

No se podía distinguir que era…o al menos así fue hasta que escucharon una voz familiar salir de entre esa nube de tierra...

_**-¡Minato-san! –**_

El rubio lo reconocería en cualquier lado, así que una sonrisa de entusiasmo se formo en sus labios para recibir a la primera pareja en llegar…rápidamente el par de hermanos llegaron a su lado, respirando de manera agitada dado a tanto correr, pero felices de al fin llegar al lugar

_**-¡Yoooosh!**_ – grito de manera animada Lee, mientras Ten Ten solo intentaba recuperar el aliento aun…

Los Namikaze les sonrieron entusiasmados para gritar al unisonó

_**-¡Bienvenidos chicos! ¡Ustedes son los ganadores de este año!**_

El par de hermanos se quedo en silencio un momento para después gritar emocionados!

A pesar de que unas horas antes estaban resignados a llegar en ultimo lugar habían acordado esforzarse para llegar lo más pronto posible y ganar! ¿Por que?...sencillo, era parte de su plan y tenían que ganar si querían ayudar a sus amigos…

Después de un rato de espera las demás parejas comenzaron a llegar llevándose la sorpresa de que el duo de hermanos raros había ganado. A Jiraiya le había hecho gracia el tema y prometió agregar un tomo de su famoso libro icha icha como un bono por su esfuerzo, ya que después de oír el relato de Minato sobre la gran bola de tierra y viento que eran esos dos se lamento de no haberlo visto…

Después de tres horas solo faltaba Gaara con Sai y el clásico de la familia: Sasuke y Naruto, provocando que algunos de la familia comenzaran a preocuparse, excepto claro Itachi y Deidara que se imaginaban muy bien que sería del Uchiha y el rubio, pero unos diez minutos después todo mundo pudo vislumbrar una figura…Lee corrió a ayudar, ya que se veía a un Gaara inconsciente siendo cargado por un Sai de lo más jovial para sorpresa de todos…

_**-¿Que les paso? –**_ pregunto Lee preocupado a si pálido amigo

_**-No es gran cosa, solo que Gaara se desmayo por unos insectos que había por donde cayo-**_

_**-solo por eso…-**_ se escuchaba a la familia algo decepcionada, esperaban que hubiesen tenido una gran aventura o algo así…pero todo parecía que solo era la falta de costumbre del pelirrojo para esas cosas…

_**-Como sea-**_ habló Jiraiya_**- ya se esta haciendo tarde y no tenemos demasiada comida, además de que tenemos un desmayado por ahí-**_ señalando a Gaara- _**mmm aun falta Naru y ese Uchiha, bien…volvamos todos a la hacienda y que ellos nos alcancen!**_

_**-Pero papá…-**_Minato comenzó a hablar_**- estamos algo lejos y llegaran cansados**_

_**-Por eso no hay problema Sr. Namikaze, Itachi y yo nos quedaremos a esperarlos, ustedes pueden adelantarse y preparar la cena-**_

-_**Arigatoo Dei-chan- **_sonrió satisfecho Minato- _**entonces los veremos en un rato!**_

Deidara sonrió tranquilo como siempre y todo mundo se fue, después de todo ahora tendría más tiempo para estar con Itachi y de pasó saber como les había ido a esos dos…

* * *

Al fin se vislumbraban un par de siluetas saliendo del bosque, Itachi sonrió de una manera divertida junto a Deidara, era algo irónico que los chicos de la silueta tenían de fondo la antesala a un hermoso anochecer…era perfecto, sin duda significaba algo bueno

Itachi y Deidara caminaron hacia ese par…sonriendo complacidos al ver que venían tomados de la mano y que Naruto estaba sonrojado de una manera tan suave…al igual que Sasuke.

_**-Yey ototo ¿como les fue? – **_y volteo a mirar a Naruto_**- Bienvenido a la familia, Naru-chan**_

_**-Arigatoo Itachi ¨tbayoo –**_

Por su parte Sasuke no dijo nada pero Itachi sabía que estaba feliz, ya que no tenia la típica cara de amargado…después de todo estar con Naruto le hacia bien y eso de alguna manera lo tranquilizaba.

_**-¿En donde esta todo mundo¨tbayoo?**_

_**-Ya regresaron a la hacienda Naru, solo nosotros nos quedamos a esperarlos- **_contesto un tranquilo Deidara

_**-Souka… ¿y quien gano? –**_ pregunto emocionado Naruto

_**-El duo dinamico, Lee y Ten Ten-**_ Itachi hablo mientras sonreía un poco recordando la historia de cómo habían llegado

_**-¡Sugoi! Es la primera vez que Lee gana! Ey Sasu-teme tenemos que felicitar al cejas encrespadas¨tbayoo**_

_**-Hmp claro, lo felicitaremos más tarde dobe-**_ y sin aviso Sasuke beso a Naruto de una manera natural, sacando una sonrisa picara de los dos que les miraban…

_**-cof,cof…-**_ Itachi llamo la atención _**- es hora de regresar a la hacienda, Sasuke-Naruto ¿están listos?**_

Tanto el azabache como el rubio se miraron tranquilamente afirmando a la pregunta de Itachi con firmeza, Itachi satisfecho junto con Deidara les sonrió…

_**-Solo diré que tienen nuestro apoyo…Naruto-**_ volteo a mirar a Naru directamente_**- no importa si esto se pone feo, nos tienen a nosotros. Ahora vámonos, seguramente ya casi esta lista la cena…**_

Y sin más comenzaron con su recorrido los cuatro a la camioneta.

Por su parte Naruto estaba en verdad feliz…después de todo no estaban solos, sí…todo saldría bien…

* * *

**FIN CAP 10**

* * *

Etto... y este fue el cap 10 que llego ligero pero con cosas importantes que comienzan a pasar alrededor, como se vio en este capitulo Sasuke no quiere soltar a Naru ya! así que tomaran nuevas medidas para estar juntos, así como también se ve quien esta de lado de quien =^^= pronto comenzará cada grupo con sus planes para juntarlos a su manera y que al fin cada pareja este formada como se debe n.n nya! en especial Kushina que quiere ver a su retoño Naru feliz jeje,por otro lado para los que me han mandado sus dudas sobre Gaa-chan no se preocupen, aunque sufra un poco solo puedo decir que sera muy pasajero ya que Sai estará para el, ahora si pasando a sus bellos review y agradecimientos xD ...

**kaoryciel94:** Espero te vaya gustando la historia con los giros que esta dando y me alegra mucho que el cap anterior te haya gustado! como ves ahora obvio que ese Sasu-teme se pondrá a defender lo suyo del pelirrojo jeje por otro lado hay que darle valor a Sai para que confiese! jajaja y por cierto! viste el manga esta semana? nya! fue genial! tanto así que desde el miércoles estoy en modo "tributo a itachi-sama" las 24 Hrs. es que fue taaaaan genial ahora que revelo todo lo que paso y al final como le dice a Sasu-teme que no importa que decida lo amara igual o/o me puse a llorar mientras leí todo el capitulo Q.Q ...en fin espero el cap te haya gustado y me digas en tu kawaii review que te parecio nya! =^^=

**jennita:** Hola! me encanto tu idea sobre el dibujo! me dejarías usarla para prox capitulos con esa pareja *w* ? te amare si me dejas y te prometo que te gustara la idea que me nació para usarla jeje por otro lado arigatoo por darte tu tiempo en dejar tu review, significa mucho para mi que les vaya gustando nya! =^^=

**Moon-9215:** Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado! y como seguro viste no será necesario que Sasu le rogue a Ita o Dei xD esos dos ya los querían juntos desde antes jeje y les ayudaran yeah! aunque admito que como se vio si les costara ganarse a Minato, pero eso es otra cosa jajaja arigatoo por tu review, espero este cap también te haya gustado =^^=

**Lina Ozakaki:** Me alegra que haya compensado la semana de restraso xD y también tu comprensión jeje por otro lado que sugoi que te haya gustado! eso significa que lo hice bien y obvio tenía que cumplirte ;) fue una gran idea! jaja en fin, espero también te haya gustado este cap por que desde aquí las cosas para Gaa-chan no serán tan lindas u.u hasta que se le ocurra hablar a Sai! pero bueno que eso queda aparte por ahora jeje arigatoo por tu bello review y espero me comentes que te pareció! =^^=

**Nya! y este fue el cap 10 así que me despido...arigatoo gozaimasu a todos los que han seguido este fic y como siempre digo cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, idea,corrección o galletas es bien recibido! jeje bye bye nos leemos el prox viernes =^^=**


	11. Desde las sombras te amaré

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! **Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de ItaXDei, NaruXGaara, SaiXGaara

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**

_Antes de otra cosa siento mucho no poner el capi la semana pasada, pero me temo que aunque ya tenía parte del capitulo el destino me hizo una mala jugada y se llevó a alguien que puedo presumir fue mi mejor amigo, aunque saben algo, la felicidad que me queda es que de toda sus conocidos fuí la que paso más tiempo haciéndolo sonreír en sus últimos días y eso se siente bien... espero su comprensión voy saliendo de la mega depresión que eso me causo u.u ... en fin, no los aburro con mis tragedias...espero que disfruten el capitulo el cuál como siempre esta hecho con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño! _

* * *

**Cap. 11 "Desde las sombras te amaré"**

* * *

Tal vez para cualquier otra persona ese momento era una situación insignificante, pero para él que había ansiado furtivamente el poder estar cerca…era un momento perfecto.

Desde hacia algunas horas estaban de regreso en la hacienda, la mayoría de la familia había decidido participar en la elaboración de la cena ese día ya que pronto esa reunión llegaría a su fin y dado a que todo mundo estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos por el resto del año, sería difícil estar juntos antes…y eso para él era perfecto, ya que por ahora era el encargado de revisar al Subaku mientras los demás permanecían haciendo otra cosa…

_Y ahora lo tenia frente a el, en esa cama…aunque aun inconsciente_

Sai sonreía ligeramente mientras se preguntaba como era posible que alguien que había llevado el apodo de "ichibi" durante tantos años pudiera ser tan vulnerable para vivir en la naturaleza un solo día… enterneció un poco la mirada, solo Gaara era capaz de lograr tal cosa y él estaba agradecido de que así fuese ya que así el había podido disfrutar el serle útil una vez más…

Sonriendo sinceramente por sus ideas observo fijamente el rostro del Subaku… simplemente era perfecto y era la segunda vez que podía verlo dormir tan cerca de él, sí… por ahora era un momento perfecto _**– "Lástima que no te veré una vez que esto acabé…" –**_ y la dicha se fue de su rostro volviéndolo frío, pronto su ilusión perfecta acabaría y no podía hacer nada al respecto, sí… el mundo siempre es cruel y si no le agradas te alejara de la felicidad.

El Subaku se revolvió en la cama, llamando la atención de Sai a la vez que soltaba un ligero quejido mientras se acomodaba… parecía que ya estaba bien y pronto despertaría así que teniendo en cuenta que tal vez no se daría otra oportunidad para estar a solas con el pelirrojo sin dudar Sai llevo una de sus manos a acariciar los rojos cabellos y comenzó a revolverlos…eran suaves, fijo su vista al rostro aun dormido y consciente de lo que hacia acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo acortando la distancia y posando sin tiempo que perder sus labios sobre los de Gaara besándolo de manera suave… pero su disfrute furtivo se transformo en sorpresa al sentir unos brazos rodearle por el cuello… acercándolo más, el beso se transformo en algo más posesivo en un instante… cuando el momento de respirar llego y se separo del pelirrojo pudo ver como esté tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba con dificultad… al fin sus ojos se encontraron mirándose de una forma expectante por un segundo… lo siguiente de lo que se percato el pelinegro era que estaba en el suelo mientras un Gaara furioso y avergonzado lo miraba desde la cama…

_**-¡¿Que crees que haces subnormal? –**_ grito Gaara

_**-…- **_por su parte el pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio aun en el suelo, desvió la vista para no chocar con aquellos ojos que si hace poco lo miraban con sorpresa ahora solo lo miraban acusadoramente, mordió su labio inferior en frustración, se sentía…un estúpido…sí! eso era! Por que por un momento sintió la vaga esperanza de que el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de que era él y le había correspondido! Pero como era obvio no había sido así…

_**-Estúpido…-**_ dijo casi en un susurro el pelinegro para sí mismo aun con la vista baja, pero para su mala suerte el Subaku lo había logrado escuchar mal interpretando el insulto…

_**-¡y tu eres un Idiota! ¡Crees que puedes llegar y besar a quien se te da la gana cuando está inconsciente!**_

_**-….- **_silencio

_**-¡ha! ¿Ahora no dirás nada? No me hagas reír- **_y tanto su voz como su rostro cambiaron a un modo serio y peligroso _**– no se que estés pensando… ¡pero si tanto te urge besar a alguien consíguete a cualquier fácil de por ahí por que yo no soy juguete de nadie!**_

Sin embargo no obtuvo una respuesta…sino una acción que no comprendió…

Un sonido de aplausos pausados rodeados de una sensación de sarcasmo se escucho en la habitación y el pelirrojo se sintió intimidado ante lo que vislumbro frente a él… al fin Sai se había levantado, si bien, por su parte antes estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí sin decir nada, ahora no era así... para Sai el Subaku no era un cualquiera al que le habían dado ganas de besar de repente, para él era lo más preciado, lo mas hermoso que nunca más en la vida podría tener tan cerca de sí seguramente después de ese día…y de la nada le salía con una idiotez llamándose a si mismo (aunque el pelirrojo no estaba enterado) un…¿ "cualquiera"? no, esta vez no bajaría la cabeza como la ocasión en el comedor aunque tuviese que lastimarlo un poco… esta vez sería diferente… ante el rostro del Subaku confundido por su acción al fin habló mientras seguía aplaudiendo de esa manera pausada…

_**-Felicidades ichibi-san, veo que después de tanto tiempo al fin aprendes a cuidarte… pero me temo que como todo "tu" ante estas personas, lo que dijiste no es verdad-**_ y su rostro cambio una vez más a uno serio, sombrío, si bien hace poco sus ojos mostraban enfado ahora no… simplemente no había nada en ellos

_**-Hablemos entonces ichibi-**_ dijo cortante Sai, mientras Gaara se preguntaba que rayos estaba pasando ahora _**- ¿dijiste "cualquiera"? eso deberías decírtelo a ti mismo, yo no soy quien hasta hace pocos años se acostaba con cualquiera con tal de olvidar los problemas con su padre-**_ la voz de Sai seguía fría

_**-¡Que rayos! ¡No te atrevas a decir algo así de mí, no sabes con quien te metes Sai! – **_esto estaba mal… ¿de donde sacaba ese tipo ese tipo de cosas?

El pelinegro dio un par de pasos hacia el pelirrojo sin contestar y volvió a hablar

_**-te equivocas ichibi-san…-**_al fin una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sai, sin embargo aun no tenía emoción alguna_**- se mejor que tú mismo con quien me meto, sabes que es verdad, tu…siempre peleabas con tu padre, lo odiabas –**_ y al fin los ojos mostraron una emoción: rabia _**- odiabas el hecho de que te manejará a su antojo para tapar toda la basura que hacía… los fraudes, las deudas, todo estaba mal...**_

El cuerpo del Subaku se estremeció, mientras Sai se acercaba más hacia él, llevaba años intentando olvidar todo eso…

_**-¿Sabes que más? Tus hermanos… –**_ y ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor que Gaara había querido reprimir desde hace tanto… _**- nunca te ayudaron ¿no es cierto? Siempre estaban callados esperado a que tu hicieras el trabajo sucio y alagando a tu Padre con tal de tener dinero y vivir bien de su lado…**_

Ahora estaba acorralado contra la pared ¿en que momento se dejó llevar hasta ahí? No lo sabía, pero se percato que ahora estaba acorralado por los brazos de Sai contra ella sin poder moverse_**…-Tsk…- **_fue todo lo que pudo salir de su boca…esto estaba mal, le asustaba, él… no quería tener que recordar esos días, pero en ese momento todos esos recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza por las palabras del pelinegro y estaba seguro que lo que le empezaba a borrar la vista eran sus propias lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos… no quería recordar…todo estaba mal

Le dolía… sí, para Sai era doloroso estar diciendo todas esas cosas a Gaara, pero si era su último encuentro con él sería sincero… aunque eso significara ser egoísta y hacerlo sufrir para poder ser sincero con sus propios sentimientos y liberarse un poco…

Al fin con su rostro cerca del Subaku, Sai siguió...

_**-¿Quieres saber que otra cosa se de ti? Hmp…es curioso que los periódicos dijeran que tu padre había muerto por una enfermedad ¿no lo crees? Pero no fue así, todo fue rápido… un disparo directo a la cabeza es lo que querías ¿no?**_

_**-¡Cállate! –**_ Gaara intento empujar a Sai con toda su fuerza mientras sentía la rabia correr en su cuerpo_… ¿Quién era ese sujeto y que se creía para hablarle así?_ _**-Anbu…-**_ pensó, pero _¿Por qué sabía todo eso?_, por otro lado su intento fue frustrado ya que Sai sin esfuerzo alguno tomo sus muñecas y como si nada hubiese pasado continuó…

_**-¡Pero nada de toda esa basura me ha importado a mí Gaara! ¡Ese Naruto no sabe nada de ti y dices amarlo! – **_los ojos del Subaku se abrieron por sorpresa… ¿Naruto? _Que tenía el que ver en todo esto, en esa época ni siquiera conocía aun al rubio…-_ _**¿que hay de mi?... por favor-**_ dijo Sai de manera burlona- _**el Namikaze no sabe nada de ti, solo por una vez que te ayudo creíste que estabas enamorado de él! Sabes… hay una gran diferencia entre "amor" y "admiración" **_– Sin aviso Gaara reacciono y de alguna manera pudo tirar al pelinegro dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, Sai forcejeo por zafarse y poder levantarse pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitía…

Entre los forcejeos de ambos hombres ahora en el suelo, Gaara rasgo la camisa que llevaba el pelinegro y el terror de apoderó de él ante lo que vio al vislumbrar parte de la espalda del pálido chico… el cuerpo de Sai tenía marcas de haber sido torturado, él lo sabia, después de todo mientras estaba su padre estaba vivo fue testigo de varias…

Ambos se quedaron quietos en ese momento, Gaara pensando que era todo eso y Sai frustrado de que la persona que amaba viese esa parte de su pasado… sin embargo algo más llamo la atención del pelirrojo, una marca con el kanji "fuego" y solo había una persona con una enferma fascinación hacia tal elemento… pero esa marca era parte de la tortura…

Gaara se sorprendió, ¿acaso él?...

_**-¿Eres tú? ¿el anbu que Danzo…-**_ pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el pelinegro se levanto agitado del suelo avanzando rápidamente hacia la puerta, para su propia sorpresa en ese momento su cuerpo se movió solo y fue directamente a interponerse entre la puerta y Sai…

_**-Tsk, hazte a un lado Subaku-**_ dijo Sai aun agitado, ahora lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y desaparecer

_**-¡No! ¡Esta vez tú vas a escucharme! – **_al ver que de parte de Sai no había respuesta, continuo_**…- tienes razón, mi padre no murió por enfermedad, lo asesinaron... además , no se muy bien el por que, pero mencionaste a Naruto ¿no es así? si sabes todo eso de mí, entonces deberías saber que Naruto fue quien me salvo, Sino fuera por él yo hubiese acabado en aquella ocasión con mi vida, él me dio la esperanza, él me dio esa sonrisa que nunca nadie me dio…el fue mi luz así que ¡no te atrevas a volver a decir algo así sobre él!**_

Sai solo sonrió resignado… era un idiota, lo sabía y aun así momentos antes en esa misma habitación había creído que tal vez si se confesaba tendría una oportunidad… pero no se había contenido y ahora había arruinado todo…

Cansado del silencio que de un momento a otro se formo entre ellos Gaara no pudo contenerse más…

_**-Tú… ¡eres un idiota! –**_ Grito, Sai levanto la vista para ver a Gaara, seguramente esta sería la última vez y solo quería ver su rostro antes de salir de esa habitación…

_**-¡Tu eres el Anbu que asesino a mi padre por mi! ¡Tu eres el Anbu al que Danzo atrapó! Por eso tienes todas esas marcas…maldición…-**_ el pelirrojo no pudo evitar las lagrimas esta vez… _¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto? ¿Por qué después de despertar todo era tan doloroso?_ … por su parte Sai estaba en shock _¿acaso se había dado cuenta?_ Se supone que nunca debía de enterarse de eso… _¿Por qué lo sabía?_ y como si el pelirrojo leyera sus pensamientos contesto su duda…

_**-Yo… sospechaba que era raro que todo fuera tan fácil, era obvio que mandarían a gente tras de mí cuando tome todo lo que era de mi padre, pero nada llegó... así que contrate gente tras gente y todos me decían lo mismo, que no había nada… hasta que un día al fin obtuve algo, al parecer Danzo había atrapado a un traidor…- **_sonrió nostálgicamente_**- y estaba seguro que Danzo me quería muerto desde hace tiempo, así que era muy probable que ese traidor estuviese relacionado conmigo… o al menos eso pensé en ese momento- **_volteó a mirar a Sai_**- ya me contaste que has sido Anbu, por todo lo que has dicho es obvio que sabes demasiado de mi pasado además… no soy idiota es obvio que tu eres ese tipo que atrapo Danzo si tienes esa marca! Así que dime ¿por que has hecho todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? , maldición… esto es confuso…**_

Gaara se veía mal, pero Sai en ese momento ya no se sentía mal… estaba feliz, después de todo el pelirrojo en algún punto se había dado cuenta de su existencia… lo había notado de alguna manera…y a pesar de la nada agradable situación que se había formado en ese momento podía sentir la calidez en su pecho por darse cuenta de tal cosa

Al no obtener respuesta Gaara fijo su mirada en el rostro de Sai una vez más y se impacto… ¡sus ojos ahora estaban llenos! Podía jurar que su mirada se había vuelto cálida, transparente…una mirada hermosa, noto como los labios del pelinegro ahora tenían una sonrisa sincera…un rostro que sin duda nunca pensó ver viniendo de Sai… en ese momento todo "Sai" se veía diferente

_**-Lo siento…-**_ al fin Sai respondía con esa sonrisa… ¡demonios! Aun su voz era suave, Sai llevo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Gaara y como si fuese un niño revolvió su cabello _**– todo esto es mi culpa-**_ aprovechando a un inmóvil y sorprendido Gaara tomo su mentón y poso sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo, esté cerro los ojos por un momento esperando a que el pelinegro lo besara… pero no pasó, todo fue un efímero contacto, Sai se separo rápidamente y llego hasta la puerta listo para salir…se detuvo un momento y sin voltear habló

_**-Solo para que lo sepas… yo no beso a cualquiera, solo beso a la persona que amo Gaara… pero no te preocupes no volveré a besarte si con eso eres feliz**_

…_Y eso fue todo…_

Lo siguiente que Gaara escucho fue la puerta cerrarse, dejándolo solo en la habitación… las lagrimas caían _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso le había dolido así? ¿Por qué no le contesto al final?..._

… _y reacciono…_

Eso que había dicho al final… ¿no era como una confesión? ¿Sai lo amaba?

_**-Demonios…-**_ mordió su labio frustrado y sin fuerza cayó de rodillas en la habitación, todo le daba vueltas, la cabeza le dolía_, ¿como podía sentirse así con alguien que apenas conocía de frente?_

De momento se percato de algo más, de verdad creía que el pelinegro lo besaría al final, pero nada había pasado…llevó sus dedos hasta su boca recordando las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo mientras era besado al dormir… recordó como se había perdido en ello y deseo estar despierto para corresponder a ese sabor… y cuando abrió los ojos vio que era real…había sentido la necesidad de aquel beso llevando sus brazos alrededor de un cuello para profundizarlo… se había perdido, pero cuando se separo para respirar y vio a Sai con la misma sorpresa que seguramente el tenía encima, se asusto de ver que había olvidado a Naruto… ni un momento pensó en él… en ningún momento se percato de cuanto disfrutaba aquellos labios sobre los suyos… justo en se momento se había confundido empujando a Sai al suelo.

…_Y ahora se percataba de algo…_

El había sentido la necesidad de acercar los labios del pelinegro a los suyos, se tranquilizo un poco e intento pensar… claro… uno de los dos sin duda había cometido en ese momento un fatídico error y era obvio quien había sido

_**-No…perdóname tu a mi…Sai-**_

Soltó en un susurro al aire

* * *

En la habitación la única luz que se podía apreciar era la de la luna que entraba desde el gran ventanal, ya había anochecido y curiosamente era una noche tranquila, lástima que para él la belleza de esa noche ahora era insignificante…

Antes de que amaneciera se iría de ese lugar y olvidaría todo… lo mejor era volver al anonimato, cuidar a Gaara desde lejos, ahora sabia que el pelirrojo lo había notado en algún momento y ahora estaba feliz, si bien, al principio cuando acepto la invitación de Lee solo quería estar cerca de Gaara, ya lo había cumplido…era hora de irse.

Cerró los ojos para dormir un poco antes de partir, pero apenas los cerró su celular comenzó a tocar aquella melodía que le indicaba una llamada

De manera cansada estiró su mano hacia el taburete para alcanzarlo y contestar… vio por un momento el nombre de la llamada entrante y no le gusto, seguramente algo no estaría bien…

_**-Te dije que no me llamarás a este número Yamato-senpai…-**_

_**-si es un gusto hablar contigo…–**_ respondió un poco ofendido

_**-Y… ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**- Es como dijiste… no saben que estas ahí, pero parece que Danzo esta vez va enserio**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**-Van por el Subaku, varios Anbus han sido enviados a vigilar su mansión esperando que llegué, parece que ese tal Kankuro hizo un trato y a cambio de dinero ya es un hecho que lo entregó**_

Sai en ese instante se sentía asqueado, sabia que había sido un error de Gaara el haber confiado en sus hermanos durante tanto tiempo y esa era la prueba

_**-Demonios… ¿piensan venir a la Hacienda Senpai?**_

_**-No, como ya te dije están esperando a que llegué de su viaje ¿Qué harás?**_

_**-….-**_

_**-¿Sai?**_

_**-Senpai, no hagas nada, esta vez me encargaré solo**_

_**-¿estas seguro? Hmp…sabes que ese tipo es de lo peor… aun sientes dolor con esas marcas en tu espalda, no te arriesgues tanto**_

_**-Hmp…no te preocupes senpai esta vez acabaré con él de una vez por todas**_

_**-Ah!-**_ suspiró un tanto resignado - _**esta bien, si necesitas que asesine a unos cuantos avísame ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**-esta bien, gracias por la información…bye-**_

Una vez la llamada termino Sai se sentó en la esquina de la cama… de verdad que había sido un día bastante pesado y ahora esto, después de todo ahora no podía dejar solo a Gaara…

_**-Esta bien… está vez te llevaré conmigo al infierno Danzo-**_ soltó de manera firme a la vez que cerraba los ojos sonriendo ligeramente, de esa manera sincera como lo había hecho ante Gaara hace un rato recordando el hecho de que su Gaara lo había notado _**–perdóname, esta vez será la ultima Gaa-chan… te liberaré de tu pasado, aunque eso me incluya si eres feliz…**_

Sí, amar a veces es doloroso… pero tomar el dolor de la persona que uno ama lo hace exquisito con tal de verle siempre feliz

* * *

**FIN CAP 11**

* * *

_Y como no puede faltar aqui las respuestas a sus kawaii reviews n.n :_

**Moon-9215:** Como siempre arigatoo por pasarte por aqui, espero te haya gustado el capi n.n

**Kaoryciel94:** Como siempre tus comentarios me levantan el ánimo jeje lo sé! cuando yo también llegue esa parte me dije exactamente lo mismo de Fugaku-san jajaja desde siempre lo odie por poner a Itachi-sama en esa situación pero cuando vio eso fue como si se redimiera de todo y más con las lágrimas que Itachi derrama por él. Y seee! Itachi es todo un héroe, eso es ser un shinobi, pelear y ser fiel a tus principios aunque todo el mundo piense lo contrarío, lo que me recuerda ¿Ya viste los nuevos? (obvio que sí verdad! jeje ) Todo lo que esta pasando en la guerra es genial y más ahora que Madara muestra el potencial Uchiha *w* nya! y ahora Sasu va tras Orochimaru! espero que ahi se redima ese Sasu, esto se pone genial *w* ... y road to ninja, sip ya se cual es! pero casi me da un paro cuando me entere que piensan poner a Sasu coqueteando con el estorbo rosado! osea eso es blasfemia y a Nari con Hina! no no! debió de haber puesto a Sasu coquetear con Naru de lo mas dulce y el final debería de ser igual SasuXNaru! argh ¬¬Uu no se en que estaba pensando Kishimoto-sensei esta vez... mi consuelo sera que Itachi-sama estara vivito y feliz muajajjaa (en serio creo que es lo unico que me motivara a verla ¬¬Uu ) en fin, me gusto el cambio de ropa sobre Sasu y Hina, pero eso de que los emparejaran así es una lástima Q.Q ... en fin grax por comentarme que te pareció el cap anterior y por mí no te contengas jajaja también Itachi es mi adoración y podría pasar horas hablando sobre él jajaja espero este cap te haya gustado (espero que este también Q.Q ) y me digas en tu kawaii review que te pareció =^^=

**Lina Ozakaki:** Arigatoo por comentarme que te pareció! significa mucho para mí¨tbayoo... se que este cap estuvo medio conflictivo y no hubo SasuXNaru aquí, pero era hora de darle su espacio al SaiXGaara y mostrar algunas cosas jeje espero te haya gustado y me comentes que te pareció nya! pd. arigatoo por el "chan" jaja me emociono mucho cada que me nombran con chan... creo que me pongo en modo neko *w* jeje arigatoo y espero me comentes que te pareció este cap =^^=

**Saskenaru:** Arigatoo, me alegra mucho el que te guste =^^=

**jennita:** sugoi! arigatoo por dejarme usarla Q.Q créeme te gustara una vez la plasme, sera algo tierno en realidad :3 ... igual espero que este cap cuente como avance en la relación de SaiXGaara por que cuando apenas lo escribía al inicio parecía que solo los aventé a pelear, aunque a final me gusto como quedó, espero igual te haya gustado y me permitas de tu kawaii tiempo con tu review comentando que te pareció =^^=

**Shirley-15:** Nya! arigatoo por comentar, por otro lado sip los viernes procuro que este la actualización aunque de plano si mi problemática y curiosa vida me lo impiden a más tardar en sab ya está ¬¬Uu ... ¿y marcador? arigatoo lo aprecio mucho! espero este cap te haya gustado y espero que te quedes hasta el final =^^=

_Y esto fue todo esta semana amados lectores! ya era momento de que Sai y Gaara avanzarán, aunque para ellos las cosas son un poco más dolorosas u.u no me odien Q.Q al final serán felices¨tbayoo! en el prox cap regresa el SasuXNaru y los planes de los chicos comienzan a hacer sus movidas, al final solo me queda algo que compartir con ustedes dado a mis vivencias de estos últimos días:_

_"Tal vez el destino se llevé alguno de tus tesoros... pero nunca podrá quitarte las sonrisas, las memorias ni el amor que te dío. Por eso cada momento que tengan con un amig vivanlo! para que al final puedan guardar una sonrisa dentro del dolor... para que al final no digan "por que no lo hice..." y puedan decir " gracias por que lo hicimos juntos" esas son las pequeñas dichas que al final valen la pena"_

**Me despido, hasta la prox semana! arigatoo a todos aquellos que me hacen el honor de seguir este fic de manera anónima también, como ya saben cualquier sugerencia, duda o galletas se aceptan, espero les haya gustado... jna kioky kon fuera nya! =^^=**


	12. Chap12 Nuevos caminos

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! **Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de ItaXDei, NaruXGaara, SaiXGaara

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**

**_Una vez más aquí llego yo con un capitulo más! antes que nada arigatoo gozaimasu por su apoyo, me hacen sentir querida =^^=... si a alguien le interesa voy saliendo adelante jeje n.n y con ese ánimo les traje esta actualización, espero les guste, respuesta a sus megakawaii review abajo =^^= _**

* * *

** Cap. 12 "Nuevos Caminos"**

* * *

La pareja se miró una última vez aun con las manos juntas, antes de entrar a la Hacienda

_**-¿Estás listo dobe?**_ – dijo de manera suave Sasuke

El rubio solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza para disfrutar del roce de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, disfrutando el último beso que se podían dar con esa tranquilidad durante los últimos días… se separaron y en ese mismo instante sus manos se separaron también, era hora de comenzar con la falacia de amistad y de ser cómplices a espaldas de todo mundo, dolía… pero por ahora era su única opción…

El azabache regresó a su forma seria, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el rubio regresó a la fachada de _"amistad"_ que ya había usado durante tantos años amando a Sasuke en secreto, Itachi y Deidara les dieron una última mirada tristes por los problemas que existían entre ellos y sin más entraron juntos los cuatro… era hora de volver a la _"realidad"_

* * *

_**-Jajaja después de todo solo son unos Gaki¨s! jajaja-**_ reía animadamente Jiraiya mientras todos cenaban_**…- ¡no me esperaba que tú te perdieras Sasuke! Pero bueno… era tu primera vez, no me extraña jaja**_

Sasuke aguantaba los instintos asesinos dentro de él, si bien era una mentira para justificar el retraso que habían tenido, su paciencia se estaba acabando por las risas de Jiraiya…

_**-¡Naru-chan! –**_ Se escucho una animada Kushina - _**¿Y como fue tu primera vez¨tbane? ¿Te divertiste?**_

El rubio sintió que se ahogaba con la comida ¡¿Por qué desde que llegó todo le recordaba _"esa" _primera vez? Y comenzó a toser desesperado… Sasuke sonrió divertido e Itachi y Deidara se la pasaban de lo lindo viendo al rubio ahogarse

_**-Hai… fue divertido, aunque por la culpa del teme con el mapa llegamos al final¨tbayoo –**_ dijo sintiendo un poco de desilusión… después de todo con lo competitivo que era le hubiese gustado ganar algo

_**-¡No te preocupes por eso Naruto-kun! El año que entra pueden intentarlo de nuevo, no dejes que esa llama se extinga! – **_obvio… Lee tenía que entrar a dar ánimos

_**-Eso me recuerda… ¡Felicidades Lee, Ten Ten! Está vez ganaron los boletos¨tbayoo**_

_**-Es cierto –**_ habló Fugaku _**– avísenme para que fecha quieren hacerlos validos y no habrá problema**_

Los hermanos se miraron de manera cómplice…

_**-De hecho… nos gustaría ir directo de aquí Fugaku-san-**_ respondió Ten Ten

_**-Seguro… después de la cena hablaremos sobre eso…**_

Ambos hermanos asintieron alegres y la cena continuó sin mayor impedimento… bueno, excepto para Sasuke que cada momento que pasaba se asombraba de su autocontrol y paciencia al no asesinar a Jiraiya frente a todos de una buena vez…

* * *

En la cocina solo se podían oír quejidos de parte del rubio, todo mundo se había ido ya a dormir… y él aun tenía la pila más grande de trastes para lavar que había visto en su vida, claro, aceptaba que una tercera parte era solo de él por comer tanto Ramen esa noche pero aun así eran demasiados…

_**-Tengo sueño¨tbayoo…**_

Sasuke que también estaba ahí, al contrario del rubio, ya había prácticamente terminado con su parte de la limpieza en el lugar… no por gusto, pero si como castigo por ser el último equipo en llegar

_**-Usurantokachi necesitas aprender a lavar rápido-**_

_**-No me molestes teme, yo se hacerlo rápido… es solo que tengo sueño¨tbayoo, nadie me dijo que existía un castigo¨tbayoo…- **_sí, ahí estaba de nuevo Naruto haciendo puchero

Sasuke sonreía con esa vista, incluso imaginaba como sería Naruto una vez estuviesen casados… seguramente solo Naruto podía hacer que el Uchiha pensase que verlo usar un delantal mientras lavaba sería sexy, Sasuke río en lo bajo para sí… ansiando el día en que al fin tendría a Su Dobe solo para él

Mientras Naruto aun estaba entretenido con la pila de trastes Sasu se acerco por detrás rodeándolo por la cintura, sobresaltando al rubio…Esté lo miro con sorpresa mientras el Uchiha no perdía tiempo y juntaba sus labios, sin perder tiempo Naruto abrió su boca permitiendo el acceso de la lengua de su pareja disfrutando la lucha de ambas por dominar saboreándose… de alguna manera el beso paso a ser posesivo y largo… cuando se separaron Sasuke estaba, como cada vez, complacido… las mejillas del rubio resaltaban del rojo que tanto le gustaba en los tomates!

Naruto se coloco de frente al azabache disfrutando abrazarlo…

_**-Te amo –**_ susurró el azabache a su oído y Naruto se estremeció, el que Sasuke invadiera hasta sus tímpanos provocaba tantas cosas que nunca le diría a Sasuke! sentía sus rodillas temblar ante tal acción_**- Te extrañaré esta noche dobe…-**_ Y así Sasuke presiono con más fuerza a Naruto para sí

_**-Teme… -**_ soltó divertido Naruto ante las palabras del Uchiha_**- también te amo¨tbayoo**_

Ahora esas palabras eran prohibidas… pero a Naruto no le importaba, amaba a ese ególatra Teme sin importar si era prohibido y ahora nada cambiaría esos sentimientos…

* * *

Después de algunas horas la habitación estaba sumida en silencio. Sin mayor luz que la de una lámpara sobre el taburete a su lado, aun el pelirrojo no podía dormir.

Intento una vez más conciliar el sueño cerrando los ojos, pero de nuevo el silencio era acusador…suspiro un tanto resignado cubriéndose más con las cobijas, después de todo si seguía así esa noche no podría siquiera dormir

El girar de la perilla en la puerta llamo su atención, aun así no se movió de su lugar, momentos después podía escuchar el ir y venir en la habitación…

_**-Naruto…-**_ pensó, seguramente el rubio al fin había llegado, sin embargo no tenía el menor ánimo de siquiera saludar así que permaneció en la misma posición recostado… de la nada escucho un fuerte golpe, así que levantándose por instinto… pudo ver a un Naruto en el suelo luchando por quitarse a una de las lámparas de piso de la habitación de encima, el rubio al percatarse en la obscuridad de la mirada de Gaara reacciono…

_**-Etto…jeje gomene Gaara-san, te desperté¨tbayoo -**_ dijo con un tono preocupado el rubio mientras se rascaba algo nervioso la cabeza

_**-….esta bien, igual no puedo dormir…-**_ contesto resignado el pelirrojo a la vez que daba gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación ya que era consciente de que tenía los ojos hinchados por lo sucedido hace tan solo unas horas…

_**-¿Ya te sientes mejor Gaara-san? Lee me dijo que Sai y tú tuvieron sus dificultades jeje**_

_**-…- **_su malestar regresaba a la mención de ese nombre_**- Tsk…-**_ chasqueo ligeramente la lengua

_**-etto… Gaara-san? –**_ el rubio se movió hacia el Subaku, moviendo sus manos para hacerlo reaccionar, parecía perderse un poco seguramente por lo que le conto Lee…

_**-Oh! Lo siento Naruto ¿Qué decías? –**_ sonrió de manera cansada

Al rubio le parecía un poco raro ese comportamiento, después de todo aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocer al chico era claro que no se perdía solo de esa manera, o al menos no había visto algo similar aun cuándo se cargaba de trabajo, aun así continuó…

_**-Preguntaba sobre como te sientes?-**_

_**-Oh… estoy bien, sólo que algo agotado mentalmente y tu… ¿Qué tal te fue con la carrera? ¿Todo bien?**_

Naruto se sonrojó y de igual manera que el pelirrojo hace poco, agradeció la oscuridad del lugar ya que así su prometido no podía ver el sonrojo que seguramente tenía por recordar todo lo que había pasado…

_**-Si, todo bien… aunque el teme y yo llegamos en último lugar…y como castigo nos pusieron a limpiar todo lo que habían usado en la cena¨tbayoo! Eso es un crimen…- **_Gaara rió por lo bajo, de un momento a otro la voz de Naruto se había vuelto chillona mientras se quejaba, parecía que estaba hablando con un niño de 9 años…

_**-Siendo ese el caso me alegro de llegar inconsciente, sino seguramente me hubiese tocado hacer algo así con ustedes…**_

_**-eeeeh! Gaara eso es trampa¨tbayoo! –**_ reclamo con un tono ofendido el rubio

Gaara por su parte solo comenzó a reír provocando que Naruto terminara riendo también al final… sin duda el hecho de hablar un poco con el rubio lo hacía olvidarse del mal rato…

_**-Sabes Naruto… eso es lo que me gusta de ti –**_ y al fin sintió su cuerpo relajarse un poco

Por su parte el rubio se puso nervioso… aunque no se sentía culpable! No! nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión de amar al azabache…con esto en mente solo evito el tema…

_**-Etto… Gaara-san, mañana no hay nada programado así que puedes descansar hasta tarde…además saldré con los chicos temprano… Itachi nos reto a una carrera en las motos y no podemos dejarlo pasar¨tbayoo! Así descansarás mejor – **_término de decir entusiasmado

_**-¿Uchiha…Sasuke también ira?**_

El rubio se puso un poco nervioso de nuevo…aun así respiro listo para contestar…

_**-Hai! Sasu-teme, Deidara y tal vez se una mi padre también¨tbayoo jeje…**_

_**-Souka…-**_ al menos eso significaba que no iría solo con ese ególatra Uchiha y así no se preocuparía de que algo raro pasase, sí… se tomaría un merecido descanso después del infierno de dos días que había pasado al aire libre_**…- esta bien, ve mañana con cuidado Naru-chan- **_sonrió de una manera ligera hacia la figura de Naruto frente a él visible en la obscuridad

_**-No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso¨tbayoo –**_ habló de nuevo animado el ojiceleste_**- yosh! Me alegra que estés mejor Gaara-san ahora voy a darme un baño jeje…-**_ guardo silencio un momento pensando_**- mañana saldremos temprano así que no nos veremos hasta tarde… si necesitas cualquier cosa le diré a Lee que esté al pendiente , bueno eso es todo… -**_ y alejándose tomo su toalla junto a su pijama para entrar al baño de la habitación deteniéndose antes de entrar en esté_**…- Oyazumi Gaara…-**_ y así el rubio desapareció de la escasa vista que había en el lugar

El pelirrojo regreso a su posición acomodándose en las cobijas intentando dormir una vez más… pero su intento era vano de nuevo, podía escuchar el correr del agua en el baño indicándole que el rubio ya estaría bañándose…

_**-ah…-**_ suspiro resignado, era obvio que con un nuevo ruido llegando a sus oídos, menos podría conciliar el sueño…

Optó por hacer a un lado las cobijas, incluso se sentía ahora acalorado… necesitaba salir de esa habitación y tomar algo de aire…

Sin más tiempo que perder se levanto completamente, por costumbre tomo su celular y solo con unos ligeros pants y su camisa salió de la habitación, fue escalera abajo del lugar percatándose de que seguramente era más tarde de lo que pensaba ya que no se escuchaba sonido alguno en el lugar más que sus propios pasos… siguió caminando hasta que llegó al exterior, vislumbro una de las bancas que había en el enorme jardín y se sentó.

El aire sin duda era refrescante_**…- justo lo que necesitaba…-**_ sin embargo una duda lo embargo una vez estuvo tranquilo en ese lugar… y sonrío algo dolido al recordarlo… Naruto no le había respondido como esperaba, cuando dijo _"eso es lo que me gusta de ti",_ además _¿Qué había sido eso de… Gaara-san? Hasta donde recordaba el chico rubio últimamente le decía "Gaa-chan"_

…_**Sonrió con decepción…**_

_**-Es obvio…- **_dijo a la nada, ya lo había notado desde que vio a esos bastardos Uchihas, sin mencionar el hecho de que ese Sasuke estaba buscando demasiado a Naruto… y si Naruto actuaba tan ajeno ahora, era obvio, después de todo no era idiota…ese Uchiha y él habían tenido algo… debía de haberse opuesto más al hecho de que habían sido seleccionados para ir juntos! Pero no lo había hecho al notar la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en el rubio en ese momento… se maldijo internamente por ser tan idiota

_**-No importa… pasado mañana esto se acabará y nos largaremos lejos Naruto… Mi Naruto… ese bastardo no puede hacer nada - **_en lugar de animarse la sonrisa seguía siendo amarga, pero ya lo había decidido desde hace mucho, el rubio era su luz! Le había dado el ánimo de seguir viviendo cuando más desesperado había estado casi al borde del suicidio en ese muelle hace tan solo un par de años… sin duda dedicaría su vida para protegerlo

_**-¡"Hay una gran diferencia entre amor y admiración"!-**_

Abrió sus ojos súbitamente al escuchar esa frase en su cabeza… además de aquella voz…

_**-Sai…-**_ fue todo lo que escapo de sus labios…

_**-Que demonios! – **_llevo su mano en frustración a su frente… ¿Qué era todo eso? Y ¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando en algo así de repente?

En un intento de ser racional por primera vez en la noche hizo caso a esa frase, quería saber…

_**-Naruto…-**_ ¡lo amaba! Era obvio que Sai estaba mal… sus sentimientos iban más allá de simple admiración por el rubio

_**-"Eso es lo que me gusta de ti"-**_

Abrió de nuevo los ojos ante el nuevo pensamiento… eso… eso es lo que él había dicho

Guardo silencio mientras pensaba en lo que estaba pasando… decidiendo enfrentar este nuevo enigma _¿Qué es lo que había dicho exactamente que le gustaba del rubio?..._ _**– la sonrisa… Naruto, se ríe de lo que le pasa –**_ sonrío nuevamente sintiéndose bien, en el tiempo que llevaba con el rubio esa sonrisa lo hacia sentir cálido… pero _¿acaso eso era todo?_

Los recuerdos seguían llegando…

Cada vez que había besado al rubio, cada roce que habían tenido, cada vez que hablaban…

Y sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, todo eso había sido tan… _**- "común" –**_ ¡era cierto! Al inicio se había emocionado enormemente por el hecho de al fin tener a Naruto para sí, tocarlo, tener el derecho de ¡besarlo!

Todo había sido tan perfecto para él… pero el rubio siempre había tenido ese semblante triste en esos ojos… cosa que había cambiado ahora con el Uchiha cerca. Pensó un poco más… y su sonrisa se lleno de calidez ante la idea _¿Por qué no le había dado una advertencia al Uchiha desde el principio?_ Sin duda es algo que él hubiese hecho, pensó un poco más…

_**-el beso…-**_ sí, cuándo besaba a Naruto era tranquilo…suave, pero eso se había roto con un solo contacto, el beso de Sai hace unas horas era el único de toda su experiencia que le había hecho sentir tantas sensaciones… además de que sintió que había derribado su mundo de alguna manera

Al final levanto la vista, sintiendo su piel ser acariciada por la brisa nocturna del lugar…

_**-Yo… quiero proteger a Naruto-**_ sí, le asustaba pero esa era su conclusión _**– por que no quiero dejar de admirar esa calidez… -**_ sonrió mostrando ahora ligera ironía por lo que iba a decir- _**Sai… perdóname, pero después de esta noche me niego a dejarte escapar.**_

Ni el mismo sabía lo que sentía o lo que estaba pasando, solo estaba seguro de algo, al único que le debía la vida era a ese exótico ser anbu… por que si bien Naruto lo había sacado de la obscuridad la única razón por la que no había quedado atrapado de nuevo en ella había sido Sai, tomando tantos riesgos… todo el dolor que él debió haber llevado y que sin duda lo hubiese regresado a ese infierno, el pelinegro lo llevaba ahora marcado en su espalda…

Su sonrisa era cálida por ese pensamiento, tal vez era un egoísta sin razón… ¡pero el pensar que era tan valioso para alguien hasta ese grado!… se sentía feliz… nunca antes a alguien le había importado, pero al fin todo cambiaría…

_**-arigatoo… por amar a está basura egoísta… Sai-**_

Por ahora solo tenía clara una cosa… ese chico era más de lo que alguien con su pasado merecía, aun así… se aferraría a los sentimientos que despertaba en él, solo esperaba que no lo odiase después de ser tan idiota…

Una vibración proveniente de su bolsillo llamó su atención, de manera cansada saco su celular y vislumbro el nombre en la pantalla: _Inuzuka_

Extrañado por la llamada de su amigo a tan entradas horas de la noche contestó…

_**-Habla Gaara ¿que ocurre Kiba?**_

_**-¡Gaara! Gomen por despertarte pero tengo noticias…**_

_**-No te preocupes estaba despierto, dime que es…**_

_**-Bien, escucha son malas noticias… ese maldito viejo está moviéndose**_

Gaara escuchaba atento a su amigo amante de los animales, tenía razón… eran malas noticias

* * *

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor entrando por la ventana... Gaara abrió los ojos de manera cansada, apenas había podido dormir unas cuantas horas esa noche

Miró a su alrededor… el reloj marcaba las 11 am, Naruto ya no estaba… sin prisa tomo una muda de ropa y entro a darse un baño.

Una hora después ya estaba abajo buscando algo que desayunar en la cocina, la hacienda se veía tranquila, parecía que cada quien había tomado su rumbo para hacer algo diferente por su lado… o al menos eso sospechaba ya que Naruto había hecho planes aparte con los chicos y el lugar se veía vació…

_**- ¡Ohaio Gaara!**_

El nombrado volteó para responder

_**-Ohaio Lee-**_ contesto tranquilamente

_**-¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Naruto te encargo conmigo por hoy… así que avísame si comienzas a sentirte mal o algo…**_

_**-….- **_cierto, había olvidado ese detalle _**– estoy bien gracias**_

_**-Me alegra, aun así deberías descansar Gaara, se ve que tampoco pudiste dormir muy bien-**_ habló confiadamente Lee, a la vez que también buscaba algo para tomar

_**-¿Tampoco?... tú tampoco pudiste dormir eh…**_

_**-Yo dormí perfecto, pero Sai hace apenas una hora que pudo conciliar el sueño… ese chico es todo un caso, ayer estaba muy pálido cuando fui a su habitación**_

Eso sin duda llamó la atención del pelirrojo…

_**-¿Fuiste a su habitación? ¿Qué le pasó? –**_ los ojos de Gaara mostraban angustia, se sentía terrible! Seguramente era su culpa que Sai estuviese así…

_**-…..- **_Lee parecía pensárselo _**– Sinceramente no habló mucho, solo me dijo que no podía dormir**_

_**-Souka…-**_ el pelirrojo se decepciono un poco ante la respuesta, pero era obvio que Lee no supiera nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior

_**-¡Cierto! –**_ grito un emocionado Lee, sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos _**– Gaara por favor acepta el premio de la carrera! –**_ se inclino emocionado al pelirrojo

_**-¿Are? ¿Tu ganaste…? Si es así deberías usarlos para ti- **_ contesto sin perder la postura

_**-Gomenasai, pero ni Ten Ten ni yo podremos ir… -**_ se inclino más, haciéndose preguntar a Gaara como era eso posible_**…- y nos gustaría dárselos… así que acepta los boletos como si hubieses ganado la carrera y ve con Sai**_

_**-No puedo-**_ contestó rotundamente ante la mención de tal cosa… primero debía de averiguar si Sai lo odiaba…

_**-Onegai!-**_ grito con más fuerza Lee sacando los boletos que Fugaku le había dado la noche anterior, el pelirrojo no sabía que acción tomar ante esto

De la nada, ante el desconcierto del Subaku otra figura apareció detrás de Lee, tomando los boletos…

_**-Deberías aceptar, no se consiguen boletos gratis todos los días Gaa-chan**_

Lee se enderezó… _¿en que momento se había acercado Sai?..._

Gaara por su parte miraba inquieto al hombre frente a él, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación…

No pudo notar resentimiento, enfado, odio… el pelinegro le hablaba como si nada hubiese pasado… sin percatarse sonrió y lo miró, provocando que un involuntario sonrojo se apoderará del rostro de Sai ante su mirar…

_**-Entonces… aceptaré esos boletos-**_ habló el Subaku

_****_...Después de todo parecía que no estaba todo perdido...

* * *

_**FIN CAP 12**_

* * *

**_Y este fue el cap 12 ¿les gusto? espero con todo el alma que sí y no se haya visto tan raro O.o ahora sus kawaii reviews xD_**

**Dato:**

**Por si acaso queda la duda de por que Gaara se dice algo como: "basura-egoista" les recuerdo que Naruto nunca ha preguntado "que" con el pasado de Gaara, al contrario Sai sabe todo... y al haber estado en lios de fraudes, mafiosos y todo eso es obvio que no hizo muchas cosas "decentes" en su pasado... y es de lo que queda un tanto impactado, de que Sai en verdad "ama todo lo que es Gaara sin importar su pasado" **

**( Igual les recuerdo que si se quedan con duda de algo de cualquier capitulo pueden preguntarme con confianza por MP o en sus review y contestare de la mejor manera las dudas )**

**Moon-9215:** sugoi! me alegra que te haya gustado e igual espero también hayas disfrutado el nuevo, sobre tu duda: Si, el compromiso se disolverá en buenos términos pronto y Naruto estará con Sasu =^^=

**Kaoryciel94:** arigatoo por el apoyo, si duele pero aquí sigo apreciando todo lo que hicimos juntos haciéndolo valer y eso me consuela u.u .

Por otro lado tienes toda la razón jajajja cuando leí ese cap con Orochimaru declarando que aunque no pueda quitárselo sigue queriendo su cuerpo fue como: WTF! sigue de pedofilo después de muerto jajajjaa y sinceramente me tiré a reír con la idea (notese que me dio risa sana, no tengo nada contra el shotacon en el yaoi ni nada, de hecho tengo varios SasuXNaru de ese estilo, pero ese Orochimaru en lugar de "amoroso" es "acosador extremo" xD jeje ) aunque también he de confesar que ya sospechaba que en cualquier momento regresaría Orochimaru... podrá ser acosador/secuestrador/maniaco de jutsus o lo que digan pero vamos! por algo el tipo es de los legendarios sannin y ahí está la prueba! es más me atrevo a decir que me encanto la forma en que dijo que no le interesaba participar en esta guerra por que no era ni suya cuándo le contesto a Suigetsu jajaja obvio no me gusto que lo sacarán de donde lo metió Itachi-sama... pero era necesario y fue el ototo amado de mi Itachi así que esta vez no protesto ¬¬Uu

Sobre Naru espero la prox sem salga! / ya lo quiero ver peleando con Kurama *w* yeah! aunque como dices Sasu tiene parte importante de todo el climax del manga, además Kishimoto-sensei mismo ha dicho que Sasu es desde el inicio su personaje favorito... así que no me extraña que quedo para lo importante ¬¬Uu eso es tener contactos jajjaja o no ¬¬ pero si es su favorito, sobre Itachi-sama yo digo que ahí lo dejen , ya e avento las broncas completas de hasta de las otras aldeas ( eliminando el jutsu de kabuto) como para que todavía lo regresen para otra cosa O.O

Opening? igual lo espero, aunque te diré que por eso mi favorito es el opening del shippuden "Sign" la letra y todo la animación de ese opening me encanta y para i gusto la letra de la canción va 100% con todo lo que Itachi hizo por Sasuke!

Te diré también que me encanta Taka jajaja incluso tengo cosplay de Karin muajaja e igual que tu prefiero a esa chica entre todas las ninjas que han salido en Naruto, aunque si debo elegir hetero me gusta más verla con Naruto, ya que para mí ninguna ninja de ahí más que ella es tan fuerte y merecedora del rubio! aunque obvio! siempre amaré más el SasuXNaru!

Sobre la peli, mientras salga insinuación SasuXNaru e Itachi-sama feliz de la vida seré feliz entonces o.o y seee pronto será el final Q.Q tengo sentimientos encontrados... quiero saber como acaba, pero no quiero que termine ¬¬Uu

En fin me alegra que te haya gustado el cap que para eso los hago con amor y desvelandome (en serio, es la 1:15 am y estoy publicando xD ) espero igual este cap te haya gustado y me comentes que te pareció!

**Lina Ozakaki:** Mi sincero pesame sobre tu tío y te agradezco las palabras, son cosas que pasan... sin embargo nos enseñan también a valorar todo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap jeje como dices, era momento del GaaXSai. espero igual este cap te haya gustado y si es así no dudes en comentarme que te pareció! =^^=

**Anónimo:** arigatoo me alegra que te haya gustado y te hayas dado tiempo de comentar!

**jennita:** me alegra que te guste y que te des el tiepo de comentarmelo n.n sobre tu duda: Gaara es el seme / Sai es el uke, ya se que se ve medio raro, siendo sincera en todos los fics que he leído es SaiXGaa, tal vez por eso quería hacerlo un tanto diferente ^^ , igual espero te guste el estilo que van tomando ellos como pareja =^^=

**Shirley-15:** Nya! arigatoo gozaimasu, me alegra mucho que pienses así del fic y me emociona que les vaya gustando! apreció mucho tus palabras! y seee ^^U insisto, se que ver a Sai de uke deja mucho con cara de: O.o? ... pero me alegra que ahora vaya tomando sentido también para ustedes jeje significa que no lo hice taaaan mal ¬¬Uu y ¿culpable? no hay por que! créeme ya significa mucho para mí que se den tiempo para leerlo y aprecio que den tiempo también para dejarme sus review! por ello me doy el tiempo que merece cada uno de ustedes en contestarlos...sí, igual y sueno medio cursi ¬¬Uu pero es verdad o.o... me conmueves con tu declaración para ser su madrina! jajaja ya te imagine en la boda simulada en mi cabeza! realmente no se si habrá escena de boda entre GaaXSai (mi cabeza no ha llegado a ese punto ¬¬Uu ) pero te agradezco tal cosa! espero este cap también te haya gustado y si es así me comentes que te pareció n.n

_**Así mismo agradezco a quienes se hayan dado el tiempo de leer el capitulo y lo siguen de manera anónima, igual lo aprecio enormemente... por ahora me despido! espero les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier comentario se agradece! bye bye y nos leemos la prox semana, kioky kon fuera =^^=**_


	13. Chap13 Moviendo las piezas

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! **Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de ItaXDei, NaruXGaara, SaiXGaara

**_ (linea)/ SasuXNaru **– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**

**_Y yo sigo llorando el que me cortaran el internet esta semana buaaa! en serio! ¬¬Uu... pero ya que ^^U aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo y aprovecho para anunciar que ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia, así es. pronto llegara el gran final xD así que espero hasta el momento les haya gustado... arigatoo por leer una vez más y espero lo disfruten =^^=_**

* * *

**Cap. 13 "Moviendo las piezas"**

* * *

Por otro lado después de haberse encontrado con el pelirrojo los chicos habían ido directo a su habitación, después de todo ahora Sai tenía que prepararse para salir temprano al día siguiente y como ellos no tenían mayor plan no perdían nada si empezaban a organizarlas

_**-¡Oh vamos Sai! Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que tus sentimientos alcancen al Subaku, deberías ser más agradecido**_

_**-Ah…no te lo reclamo Lee, solo que debiste haberme avisado-**_ habló calmadamente el pelinegro

_**-¡Pero si hacia eso te hubieses negado y no puedo permitir que tu llama se extinga por tener un momento de cobardía!**_

Sai sonrió por lo bajo al escuchar a su amigo…

_**-Lee, arigatoo-**_ una vez más ahí estaba una sonrisa sincera como pocas veces se le veían_**- pero te aseguro que puedo hacerlo solo**_

_**-mmm, no lo creo**_

El nombrado levanto una ceja interrogante sin quitar la falsa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro _**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**-Si en verdad pudieses hacerlo solo ya hubieses hablado con él**_

_**-Por eso te digo que puedo hacerlo solo-**_ Lee lo miró confundido_**- no te preocupes de más**_

_**-ah… Supongo que está bien, recuerda que la hora de salida es mañana a las 12 para su vuelo así que con que salgan a las 9 estarán bien y no te preocupes por el resto de tu equipaje yo te lo entregare cuando nos veamos…-**_ pero su explicación fue interrumpida

_**-Tengo una duda-**_ miró curioso a Lee

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-¿Por qué te molestaste en hacer todo esto?**_

_**-¡Eres mi amigo, es obvio que haga algo así!**_

_**-Oh…-**_ y el pelinegro regresó a sus labores preparando su maleta

_**-Sai, en serio…espero todo salga bien para ustedes…-**_ habló de una manera "normal" y seria

_**-Ya te dije que no te preocupes tanto por eso, además es complicado así que con este viaje me doy por bien servido**_

_**-Eso suena pesimista**_

Sai solo permaneció ahí en silencio por un momento…

_**-¿Pesimista?... No, no lo es… diría que es ser realista, eso es todo**_

Por su parte Lee no estaba satisfecho con una respuesta como esa, pero no podía hacer más por su amigo ahora… solo podía esperar

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

_**-Entonces ¿Minato-san no se encuentra?**_

_**-No, lo siento Gaara pero los chicos salieron desde temprano y se llevaron a mi Minato con ellos¨tbanne**_

_**-Souka, supongo que hablaré con él mas tarde, aun así arigatoo Kushina-san**_

_**-Espera ¿Por qué no tomas un poco de té conmigo? Tal vez así podamos conocernos un poco más, después de todo mi Naru regresará contigo y no podre verlo en un buen tiempo, quédate y cuéntame que han hecho¨tbanne**_

La mujer parecía muy animada, esta era una buena oportunidad para comenzar con su plan y sacarle información para ponerlo en marcha al pelirrojo, en especial por que no había rastros cerca de su esposo como para impedirle hacerlo, sonriendo zurronamente como toda Uzumaki insistió hasta que el chico tomo asiento.

_**-Entonces ¿han pensado la fecha para la boda, vacaciones o ya tienen en mente que lugar quieren para luna de miel?**_

Gaara permanecía en silencio, si bien sabia de la seriedad del chico era extraño…

_**-Gaara…-**_ el Subaku la miró _**– es por Naruto ¿verdad?**_

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e inmediatamente se levanto de la silla…

_**-No…no es nada, por favor discúlpeme Kushina-san, esperare a que llegue Minato-san así que no me preste atención, con su permiso…**_

_**-Onegai –**_ Kushina lo miró con sincero interés_**- dime que esta pasando Gaara… soy su madre después de todo, no me interesa menos de lo que le importa a Minato**_

El chico suspiro cansado, después de todo tal vez podía confiar en Kushina…

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

Cuándo la noche llego al fin la hacienda se llenaba de familia poco a poco, como el pelirrojo había sospechado cada quien se había organizado en diferentes grupos desde un día antes para hacer lo que les gustaba por su lado, pero bien, ahora la noche llegaba y todo mundo regresaba…

Apago el televisor en la estancia principal y sin esperar subió directo a su habitación, después de todo seguramente el rubio llegaría pronto y había un par de cosas que comunicar.

Llegó a la habitación, sin mayor preocupación encendió nuevamente el televisor continuando así con el documental que había dejado pendiente abajo…15 minutos después como sospechaba que pasaría pronto, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un Naruto en verdad sucio…Gaara solo lo miró levantando una ceja interrogante

_**-Lo se, soy un asco¨tbayoo-**_ contesto nervioso y divertido a la vez

_**-Tal vez no un asco, pero no fue tu mejor día eh…-**_ habló el pelirrojo con una solemne sonrisa en sus labios

_**-Es culpa de ese teme, no podía aceptar el hecho de que le gane y al final me aventó…caí en el lodo, irónicamente todo estaba de bajada… ya te imaginaras, termine rodando cuesta abajo hasta que choque con un árbol…**_

Gaara solo levanto mas la ceja… como alguien podía sonreír así después de una caída como esa…

_**-Como sea –**_ prosiguió el rubio_**- ese teme no se libro de mi y en cuanto llegó a donde estaba le di uno de mis mejores golpes –**_ los ojos de Naruto brillaban…en verdad estaba feliz por aplicársela al azabache _**– así que ahora estamos a mano¨tbayoo**_

_**-Ja ¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres un caso extraño en la naturaleza Naruto? - **_pregunto un tanto divertido después de escuchar el relato

_**-¿Eh? No que recuerde…-**_ contesto considerando seriamente la pregunta

_**-Olvídalo, supongo que te darás un baño ¿cierto?**_

_**-Si, Tsunade oba-chan no me dejará bajar a cenar si no estoy limpio ¡¿puedes creer que ame más la limpieza de una silla que a su nieto que llega hambriento¨tbayoo! –**_ aclamo realmente ofendido el rubio

El Subaku no habló más, prefiriendo dejar a Naruto darse un baño… necesitaban hablar pero era mejor esperar a que estuvieran ambos relajados

_**-O tal vez no…-**_ habló para si mismo el pelirrojo, después de todo _¿Por qué esperar?_

Minutos después Naruto ya se encontraba dentro de la ducha, recordando divertido el rostro de espanto del azabache después de que lo aventó y fue a caer quien sabe donde... era la primera vez que veía tan alterado a Sasuke, quien en cuanto llegó a su lado no dejaba de decir que lo perdonara ¡que solo quería empujarlo no lastimarlo!

Ante esto el rubio solo le dio un puñetazo en respuesta y ante la mirada confundida del Uchiha solo le sonrió… en realidad eso había sido todo, entre ellos nunca habían faltado palabras…bastaba con sus miradas para comprenderse y esta vez no había sido la excepción… para alivio del azabache todo había salido bien.

El sonido de la perilla al ser girada lo saco de sus cavilaciones…

_**-¿Gaara eres tu¨tbayoo? –**_pregunto de manera distraída, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Curioso por el silencio abrió un poco la cortina para ver…

_**-¡G..gaara!**_- ante el se encontraba su prometido solo con una ligera toalla alrededor de la cintura, sintió el rubor invadir sus mejillas… Gaara no estaba nada mal, pero no era momento de pensar en eso…mejor dicho ahora se sentía nervioso y algo le decía que corría peligro cuando se percato de la mirada que su prometido le lanzaba

El Subaku no perdió tiempo, aun sin decir una sola palabra se acerco a Naruto, sin pedir permiso lo acorralo contra la pared mientras el agua ahora comenzaba a correr por su espalda… Al ver que no había respuesta llevo su mano directo al mentón del rubio levantando su rostro provocando que sus miradas chocaran…

Naruto podía sentir un escalofrío correr por su espalda… se sentía rodeado…y en realidad lo estaba…

Gaara noto claramente la confusión en el rostro de Naruto y sonrió satisfecho, prosiguió… poso sus labios en los del rubio a la vez que rodeaba su cintura juntando más sus cuerpos bajo el agua… se percato del pequeño forcejeo proveniente del cuerpo que estaba apresando, el rubio intentaba de manera torpe alejar el pecho desnudo de Gaara de él para abrir distancia y terminar el beso…pero era inútil, llevó su rodilla a las piernas del rubio separándolas, percatándose de que los forcejeos de Naruto aumentaban por alejarlo desesperado… y esa era su señal, atrevidamente hizo contacto con la parte baja del chico, provocando que todo su cuerpo se tensara a la vez que un ligero gemido salía involuntariamente…ese era el límite para Naruto

En un intento desesperado por alejar a Gaara de sí, dejo de medir su fuerza para empujar con todo al pelirrojo! Y lo consiguió…

_**-¡Que demonios crees que haces¨tbayoo! ¡Aléjate de mí!**_

_**-…- **_silencio, el único ruido era la agitación en la respiración del rubio y el agua que caía

Pese a lo que Naruto esperaba Gaara levantó la vista mostrándole una sonrisa divertida…

_**-¡Que demonios Gaara! ¡De que te ríes¨tbayoo! –**_ siguió gritando el rubio ¿¡acaso primero lo atacaba y ahora se burlaba!

_**-Gomen… es solo que los dos somos un par de tontos jajaja**_

Definitivamente eso era raro _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?_

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

Después de tan extraña escena Gaara había salido e ido a saber donde por lo que Naruto seguía igual de confundido, sin perder tiempo ya estaba vestido y listo para bajar a cenar…ya después sacaría una explicación…

_**-¡Naruto!**_

Escucho que alguien lo llamaba desde atrás así que el rubio se giró hacia la voz…

_**-¡Itachi! ¡Deidara!**_

_**-¿Como estás? ¿El tonto de mi hermanito no te hizo mas daño? –**_ mas que preocupado el Uchiha mayor se escuchaba totalmente entretenido con el tema

_**-No fue nada… solo unos cuantos rasguños¨tbayoo**_ – contesto jovial

_**-Bien, Sasuke te está esperando en la terraza, deberías ir con él**_

El rubio asintió y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia la terraza…

_**-Hmp… ¿no te parece que conscientes demasiado a esos dos Itachi?-**_

_**-¿Eso crees?**_

_**-Itachi, se que quieres a ese par… pero deberías dejarlos un rato para que Sasuke haga lo propio**_

_**-Hmp…-**_ Itachi sonrió- _**¿no será que estas celoso por falta de atención Dei-chan?**_

El rubio se sonrojo_**- ¡Claro que no Ita-baka! Es solo que eres muy sobre protector así que no digas cosas tan vergonzosas…**_

_**-Hmp… sabes, no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros por cuidar que el tonto de mi hermanito no asesine a Subaku- **_mientras hablaba acorto la distancia con su novio rodeándole la cintura_**- ¿vamos arriba? –**_ dijo de manera sugestiva

_**-Espera… están a punto de servir la cena Ita-baka-**_ dijo con dificultad mientras sus mejillas seguían ardiendo

_**-Tu eres mi cena… vamos-**_ tomo a Deidara cargándolo al estilo princesa, pese a los obvios reclamos del rubio, ahora irían a su habitación… después de todo era hora de cenar…

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

_**-¡Sasuke!**_

El azabache ahora estaba seguro, amaba ese tono desesperante de voz en el rubio aun cuando lo llamaba… no sabía como había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin él a su lado, sonrió para recibirlo mientras su mirada también se suavizaba

_**-Hola dobe…**_

_**-Teme-**_ hizo un puchero_**- tengo nombre sabes**_

_**-Je perdona, hola Naruto**_

El rubio sonrío triunfante, se acerco al barandal en el cuál se recargaba Sasuke imitándolo…

_**-Y bien… ¿Qué ocurre? Te ves algo preocupado¨tbayoo**_

_**-Tienes razón dobe… mañana todos regresaran a sus vidas normales pero tu…-**_ al ver hacia lo que apuntaba Sasuke el rubio poso su mano sobre la del azabache en señal de apoyo, él también estaba inquieto por el asunto, pero ahora Sasuke necesitaba que se viera fuerte para él…ante el contacto Sasuke se estremeció un poco pero continuo_**…- pienso hablar con tus padres Naruto**_

Naruto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se plasmara en sus labios… en ese momento era tan feliz, asintió a la mirada de Sasuke mientras escuchaba atento

_**-Regresaré con mis padres e Itachi mañana… quiero hacerlo bien esta vez, así que veré como me las arreglo para que me respalden y pueda abogar que cancelen el matrimonio –**_ miró a Naruto_**- tu no debes preocuparte a partir de hoy por nada ¿esta bien? Solo espera y estaremos casados en poco tiempo dobe…-**_ esta vez el azabache se dio la libertad de acariciar delicadamente la mejilla de su rubio

_**-Sasuke… todo estará bien, además yo también hablare con mis padres sobre esto… quiero que sepan la verdad, estoy seguro de que nos apoyaran¨tbayoo**_

_**-Supongo…- **_unió sus labios al rubio mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla… nunca se cansaría de probar ese sabor, una vez se separaron Sasuke apreso al rubio contra sí… si por él fuese esa misma noche se lo llevaría lejos dedicándose a disfrutar el calor de Naruto… pero su rubio no estaría feliz con eso, así que era hora de poner las cosas como debían de haber sido desde un principio, solo él y Naruto

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

En lugar de ir a cenar el rubio había estado todo el rato con el azabache y ahora se dirigía a su habitación… antes de partir a la mañana siguiente había decidido que les contaría todo a sus padres… no solo por él, sino también pensando en Gaara… ese chico había sido muy amable con él a pesar del mal momento de esa tarde…no era justo seguir dándole esperanzas que ya no existían… estaba decidido, esa misma noche hablaría con él

Deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su habitación, Naruto respiro decidido armándose de valor…

_**- Yosh! Es hora¨tbayoo**_

En cuanto el rubio entro busco con la mirada a Gaara, pero se percato de algo mas… se olvido de lo que pensaba hacer… ahora sus pensamientos estaban intentando descifrar que hacían esas dos siluetas en su habitación…

_**-Naruto, tenemos que hablar…**_

* * *

**FIN CAP 13**

* * *

_Y este fue cap 13, espero les haya gustado como siempre es mi deseo =^^= y ahora pasemos a sus reviews que me alegran el día : _

_**Moon-9215:** una vez mas grax por darte tiempo y dejarme tu review XD a partir de ahora tu deseo se cumplirá, pronto veras las acciones que tomara Gaara! espero te guste el cap y lo que viene n.n _

_**jennita:** me hace feliz que te guste ^^ aunque insisto que admito que se vea raro jajaja espero el cap te haya gustado! arigatoo por comentar xD _

_**Lina Ozakaki:** nya! arigatoo por el apoyo Q.Q ahora que se acerca el final ya veras que al fin Gaara y Naruto podran ser felices (obvio cada quien por su lado xD ) grax por comentar, que como siempre me hace feliz y espero te haya gustado el cap =^^=_

_**Shirley-15:** aww hermosura! espero ya te encuentres bien, y si no... que ya te sientas al menos mucho mejor¨tbayoo! así que ánimo! sobre el fic como siempre haces que me sienta bien diciendo cosas tan kawaii, te agradezco xD sobre los sueños es inevitable! al menos a mi también me pasa, ya sabes típico de una fujoshi soñar siendo tu pareja favorita yaoi *w* jajaja en fin, espero el nuevo cap te guste y como ya dije que mejores pronto! Pd: Que buena onda de tu mama llevarte la lap ;)_

**_Y bien eso fue todo por hoy, como ya mencione nos acercamos al final de estas kawaii parejas en el fic! así que gracias por acompañarme hasta este punto, créanme que significa mucho para mi ya que este es mi primer fic publicado el cual dio paso a nuevos proyectos que nacieron después en mi cabeza... pero este es como el hermano mayor por ser el primero así que tiene un valor especial... en fin,arigatoo a todos los que me hacen el honor de leer de manera anónima también y nos leemos la prox semana! kioky kon fuera =^^=_**


	14. Chap14 La última vez

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! **Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de ItaXDei, NaruXGaara, SaiXGaara

**_ (linea)****/ SasuXNaru **– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios **_:Konichiwa! aun sigo sin inter ¬¬Uu así que estoy en el cyber y me estoy muriendo de sueño¨tbayoo! jajaja pero aun así aqui estoy, gomen se que tarde en subir la actu más de la semana pero estaba muerta de cansancio o.o, espero este cap compense y no los defaraude o.o no los interrumpo más jeje onegai disfrutenlo... _

* * *

**Cap. 14 "La última vez…"**

* * *

Cualquiera que hubiese visto en ese momento el rostro de Sasuke bien lo podía describir solo con una palabra… "shock", estaba en shock ¡y no era para menos! ¿Acaso era una mala broma del destino estar pasando de nuevo por esto?...

_**-Lo siento Sasuke…-**_ y esas palabras eran acompañadas de un verdadero sentimiento de culpa de parte de Itachi, justo en ese momento se encontraban en la habitación del azabache_**…- siento que te enteres así, pero en cuanto lo escuche esta mañana preferí venir a decírtelo antes de que te enteraras de mala forma**_

A pesar de las palabras de su hermano Sasuke no escuchaba, mordía su labio en frustración…sus puños cerrados intentando controlarse ¿de donde rayos había llegado todo esto? Su mente solo tenía clara una cosa… tenía que encontrar a su rubia adoración rápido o en menos de dos días estaría casado con el odioso Subaku y sería demasiado tarde!

_**-Itachi-**_ llamó recuperándose un poco a su hermano_**- ¿que más te dijo el viejo pervertido? ¿Cuándo se decidió?**_

_**-No estoy seguro, pero Jiraiya me dijo que todo había sido por negocios, parece que al Subaku se le presento una muy buena oportunidad en acciones con nuevos proyectos y…bueno, sería muy beneficioso para los Namikaze si Naruto esta casado con Gaara, ellos obtendrían mucho de esto…así que apresuraron el compromiso para dentro de dos días**_

_**-Tsk…-**_ fue todo lo que pudo salir de la boca del azabache, definitivamente el destino lo odiaba, solo tenía dos días para detener esa boda_**- no, es muy poco tiempo…-**_ pensó para sí, después de todo ¿Qué hacer ahora? Era un hecho fuera de discusión que no dejaría que Naruto se casara… ¿pero que podía hacer?, debía haber otra manera…

_**-¡Sasuke!-**_ al fin una tercera voz se escucho en la habitación…Deidara quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio no soportando más el ambiente tan deprimente decidió intervenir… a pesar del grito Sasuke no se movió, pero aun así era obvio que estaba su atención ahora con el rubio amante de las bombas_**- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas perder? ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo Itachi? –**_ esta vez el azabache si lo miró_**- si eres capaz de perder tanto tiempo pensando mientras te hundes… ¡entonces no lo mereces!**_

Sasuke abrió aun más los ojos ante las palabras del rubio…

_**-Entiendo que te sientas mal, pero… deberías de pensar en Naruto, están a punto de casarlo con Gaara por un estúpido acuerdo para tomar acciones ¡demonios! ¡Te parece bien quedarte parado como un idiota y perderlo otra vez!-**_ de un momento a otro el rubio calmo su voz para encontrar su mirada con la de Sasuke que al fin lo miraba atento_**- el te ama, mueve tu trasero de aquí y ve por el, ya te lo dijo Itachi… estamos con ustedes, así que deja de pensar y solo ve por él**_

Itachi estaba asombrado, usualmente Deidara se mantenía al margen de lo que pasaba, no le interesaba relacionarse mucho… incluso lo había regañado por andar solapando a ese par y ahora era él quien había terminado explotando al ver la tardanza de Sasuke para reaccionar y hacer algo…Itachi sonrió, después de todo su novio se había ablandado con ese par los últimos días…

Y el momento se calmó, Itachi observo como de un rostro molesto y serio el rostro de Deidara se volvía a uno satisfecho acompañado de una sonrisa autosuficiente… el rubio estaba complacido ya que sus palabras habían tenido efecto, ahora se podía apreciar en el rostro de Sasuke esa seguridad y confianza sobrada que durante toda su vida lo había distinguido del resto… Sasuke ahora estaba bien…

Sin rastro de la frustración e incompetencia vivida hace solo unos minutos por la noticia el azabache sonrío confiado, Deidara tenía toda la razón, no podía perder tiempo así que aunque tuviese que secuestrar a Naruto en plena luna de miel lo haría…

_**-Arigatoo Deidara…-**_ el rubio solo asintió de forma despreocupada con la cabeza_**- Itachi, te veré en casa-**_ sin prestar mayor atención tomo algunas cosas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación… pero fue detenido por un brazo antes de lograrlo

_**-Espera…-**_ Itachi afirmo el agarre_**- piensa un poco más, si te presentas solo así no hay garantía de que llegues a tiempo, habla con mis padres, seguramente Minato le habrá contado algo a nuestro padre y el sepa en donde interceptarlos… -Itachi…-**_ fue interrumpido por la voz de Sasuke_**- por "pensar un poco más" las cosas ya lo perdí una vez… no pienso dejar que pase de nuevo- **_Y sin más el azabache se soltó del agarre de su hermano para salir de la habitación sin mas tardanza…

Tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose Itachi permaneció en la habitación aun sorprendido, la ultima mirada y el tono en la voz de Sasuke… definitivamente su hermano había crecido pues esa determinación no era cosa de tomarse a la ligera…sonrió a la vez que un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios, estaba convencido de que la próxima vez que viera a su hermano sería con el rubio, así que mejor pensaba en donde recibirlos por que no le extrañaría que toda una flota estuviese pronto detrás de su hermano por secuestrar en plena boda a Namikaze Naruto…

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

El sonido de las alas de los aviones cortando el viento era de alguna manera un sonido que le agradaba… pese que a la mayoría de la gente le era siempre molesto, pero bien… él siempre había sido extraño y diferente para la gente, así que tal vez era natural que le agradase ese sonido.

Dio un ultimo vistazo por la ventanilla, ya habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto… para su deleite en cuanto miro a su otro lado se encontró con un Gaara aun dormido aplaciblemente… algo que creyó nunca más tendría la oportunidad de ver…

Estiro una mano de manera calmada, a la vez que su rostro se volvía falso una vez más, y toco el hombro del pelirrojo para despertarlo

_**-Gaa-chan es hora de despertar-**_ sí, ahí estaba de nuevo esa falsa sonrisa

El nombrado solo se removió un poco, abrió los ojos despacio… el sonido alrededor, la gente levantándose de sus lugares le indicaban que ya habían aterrizado y era hora de bajar del avión

_**-Vaya…en verdad tienes ojeras muy marcadas Gaa-chan, leí en un libro que no es algo de que alegrarse…- **_se giro hacia la voz, Sai le observaba de esa manera falsa otra vez… sinceramente era molesto y a estas alturas no negaba que lo hería…

Desde esa mañana había intentado acercarse más al pelinegro antes de salir de la hacienda… pero cualquier intento fue en vano, cada conversación que deseaba iniciar se iba al caño con una cortante, simple y certera respuesta de parte de Sai. La razón era algo obvio para Gaara… ahora que estaban solos parecía que Sai no se abriría o al menos no después de lo ocurrido entre ellos así que no le quedaba más que soportar por ahora cada una de esas falsas sonrisas que el pelinegro le daba aunque le doliese, después de todo extrañaba al Sai fastidioso pero sincero del bosque…

_-Tres horas más tarde…-_

Era fácil describir el hotel al cuál habían llegado en una sola palabra: _"lujo"_. Si, el hotel Uchiha era en verdad lujoso, cada detalle bien pensado sin duda, era cuestión de observar a un lado y notar el status de la gente del lugar suficiente para poner a una persona común en verdaderos aprietos…ahora Gaara entendía el por que un simple viaje de tres días se podía considerar como un premio entre la familia Namikaze-Uchiha, el lugar bien lo valía…aunque ¡claro! ¡El nunca admitiría que los bastardos Uchiha tenían buen gusto en público!

Apenas entraron al complejo fueron recibidos con reverencias como invitados especiales de los Uchiha y llevados sin más apuro hasta su recamara…sí! ¡ Su recamara! Pese a que ahora sabían que compartirían habitación Gaara no pudo notar sorpresa alguna en el rostro de Sai…lo único que en ese instante pudo ver era a un Sai distraído mirando los alrededores. En silencio entraron a la habitación… ahora 15 minutos después el silencio seguía presente mientras desempacaban…

_**-Sai…-**_comenzó el pelirrojo tranquilo, por su parte Sai seguía en lo suyo sin mostrar gran interés _**- al parecer el restaurant de este hotel ofrece hoy un buffet de comida japonesa con un evento de música tradicional por la noche ¿Qué te parece? ¿quieres ir?**_

_**-Por mi esta bien Gaa-chan, haremos lo que quieras -**_simplemente no podía acostumbrarse, una vez más Sai le contestaba sin mostrar alguna emoción...al menos si se hubiese negado para Gaara significaría que el pelinegro tenía un poco de interes en hacer otra cosa con él, pero ahora tal vez era demasiado pedir...

_**-Bien, entonces haré la reservación -**_tal vez..._ ¿debería resignarse? ¿tanto había herido a Sai? ¿ahora lo odiaría?_

Mientras el silencio estaba presente una vez más en la habitación el pelinegro se acerco hasta el ventanal del lugar, ofrecia una vista envidiable…la vista del mar te hacía perderte en el encanto de las olas, la suave brisa...el no ser capaz de ver el final de las aguas atrapandote en una ilusion eterna...

_**-Hermoso…-**_ dejo escapar casi en un susurro

_**-¿are? ¿Dijiste algo Sai?**_

_**-oh, no es nada… tenemos una vista envidiable, supongo que esos Uchiha-bastardos no tienen tan mal gusto después de todo**_

Tal vez era poco, pero Gaara estaba de alguna manera tranquilo, parecía que al fin obtendría una charla real con el chico y eso lo alegraba...

_**-¿Eso crees?**_

El pelinegro asintió a la vez que Gaara se acercaba para apreciarla también…

_**-Deberías pintarlo, te gusta mucho dibujar ¿cierto? En el bosque recuerdo ver que te alejaste para dibujar algo en la noche, si tanto te gusta me parece que es una buena oportunidad de que lo plasmes ¿no crees?**_

_**-Supongo que tienes razón, lo intentaré mas tarde… - **_pero su corta charla fue interrumpida por la melodía del celular de Gaara…

De manera distraída el pelirrojo miro el número y se alejo para contestar dejando solo a Sai, esté regreso a la vista que yacía frente así…

_**-Como dije…-**_hablo al aire_**- es una buena vista, me ayudara para tener vigilado el hotel…**_ _**-**_ se apresuro para antes de que llegara Gaara, tomo su celular marcando rápidamente, aun había algunos asuntos que confirmar y dado a la ausencia del pelirrojo era una buena oporunidad de hacerlo

_**-¿Si? –**_ se escucho del otro lado de la línea

_**-Yamato-senpai ¿tiene la información que le pedí?**_

_**-Sí, hemos estado al tanto de los movimientos de Danzo… tal como pensabas siguen manteniendo la guardia en la mansión de Subaku**_

_**-Entiendo…-**_ Sai debía de admitir que eso lo calmaba, parecía que aun no se habían dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo no llegaría _**- avísame entones si…**_

_**-espera! algo no esta bien aqui!…-**_ el anbu pelinegro se sobresalto pero aun así permaneció en silencio para escuchar

_**-Tsk…ese maldito de Danzo ya no esta en la zona, parece que hace una hora salió en su jet privado…aun no sabemos a donde se dirigió, lo siento… no contaba con que se movería por su lado y deje sin vigilancia esa área**_

_**-Esta bien, después de todo si viene solo él será más fácil acabarlo de una vez**_

El silencio se apodero de esa charla durante varios segundos, hasta que Yamato habló de nuevo con un tono bastante preocupado…

_**-Sai, escucha… ese tipo no es para tomarse a la ligera déjame ayudarte, estaré ahí con los otros en poco tiempo y si ese anciano esta ahí lo asesinaremos con sus anbus antes de que siquiera tengas que tomarte la molestia de verle la cara**_

_**-No es necesario, yo me encargaré**_

_**-¿Es por ese Gaara?**_

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron en sorpresa ante la mención de ese nombre…

_**-con que es así eh…-**_ prosiguió Yamato ante el silencio de parte de Sai_**- escucha, no conozco toda la situación pero todos tus problemas con Danzo empezaron por involucrarte con ese sujeto…- **_al percatarse de que Sai estaba por reclamar algo subió un poco el tono de voz_**- no! no te diré que dejes de involucrarte, solo que no seas tan imprudente como para dar la vida por alguien que ni siquiera sabes que existes…argh! Escucha no me hagas decir cosas raras solo ten cuidado, no quiero perder a un buen anbu solo por un capricho ¿entendido?**_

Del otro lado de la línea Sai sonreía como pocas veces…sinceramente, escuchar a su senpai tan preocupado lo hacía sentir de alguna manera feliz como pocas veces. Desde siempre Yamato era el único que lo trataba como un ser humano normal e incluso era el único que se atrevía a darle una reprimienda como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, así que le dolía lo que estaba por hacer…mentirle

_**-No te preocupes senpai, no pienso arriésgame por nada…sabes que no es mi forma de trabajar así que pronto te daré problemas como siempre ¿esta bien?**_

_**-Ah… esta bien, si encuentro algo relevante te avisaré, cuídate.**_

La llamada término… segundos después Gaara regresaba a esa habitación

_**-Lo siento, asuntos de negocios**_

Sai negó con la cabeza _**– no te preocupes, todo esta bien…-**_ irónicamente para Gaara el tono de voz de Sai en esas palabras solo le hizo pensar que muy al contrario había algo malo… todo indicaba que Sai no le diría que estaba pensando…

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

_**-¡Maldita sea! No puedo creer que sean tan inútiles- **_el hombre de mayor edad para ese momento estaba bastante mal humorado, Danzo era un hombre de poca paciencia por lo cuál el hecho de que su gente hubiese fallado en la información que ya había tenido en sus manos era digno de muerte, después de todo, si no servían no valía la pena conservar a seres tan inútiles…

Esa misma mañana había estado plácidamente en su mansión divirtiéndose con dos de sus jóvenes y bien dotados acompañantes cuando lo interrumpieron por el patético error en la información que se supone que habían confirmado los inútiles de su gente un día anterior, estaba mal… ¡mal! Para que rayos les pagaba entonces…

_**-Lo sentimos mucho Danzo-sama, no volverá a pasar algo así- **_se aventuro a contestar el capitán anbu que iba con él… ahora se dirigían a una "cacería humana" o al menos así le llamaba el mafioso, iban tras "Sai" un anbu que al parecer había frustrado algunos planes y de paso tenían la misión de asesinar al jefe de los Subaku…Gaara, a pesar del error en la información ahora que sabían que estaban juntos era una misión divertida, una buena cacería y en lo personal para Danzo…Sai era el premio mayor

_**-Quiero que cambies a esos inútiles de inmediato, no quiero más errores-**_ contesto cortante

_**-Entendido señor-**_ el anbu se levanto desapareciendo de la vista de Danzo

Al fin solo miró por la ventanilla… seguramente en unas tres horas aterrizarían y su diversión comenzaría, al fin tendría a ese chico anbu para él, lo asesinaría de manera dolorosa como el traidor que era… la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro no se hizo esperar, vacía…egoísta, una sonrisa que solo alguien tan podrido como él podía tener…

Sí… pronto acabaría con dos estorbos de una buena vez… era un hermoso día y más aun sería una gloriosa noche

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

A pesar de no ser capaz de sostener una conversación que valiera la pena aun con Sai, Gaara disfrutaba la compañía… incluso debía admitir que de vez en cuando se le escapaba alguna risilla mirando al pelinegro, como en ese momento que regresaban de la barra de sushi… era gracioso ver como Sai perdía esa cara de indiferencia por una de poca paciencia por su pelea con los palillos o al menos para Gaara lo era…

_**-No es gracioso…-**_ había dejado escapar Sai al darse cuenta de la risa que Gaara mantenía por lo bajo

_**-Go…gomene-**_ habló entre risas- _**es curioso tener a un anbu que se alteré así por unos palillos-**_ y ahí estaba la risa mal disimulada de nuevo

_**-Hmp, no le veo la gracia-**_ dicho esto Sai opto por lo simple… enterró uno de los palillos en el sushi como si se tratase de un malvavisco y sin mayor problema se lo llevo a la boca comiéndolo de un solo bocado

_**-Ah…-**_ suspiro con gracia Gaara_**- déjame ayudarte**_

El Subaku tomo sus propios palillos para tomar una pieza más de sushi del plato de Sai y sin rodeos lo acerco feliz hasta su boca_**…- vamos abre!**_

Eso fue suficiente para que Sai se sonrojara perdiendo todo rastro de falsedad de su rostro… abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

_**-Espera ¿Qué crees que haces?**_

_**-Alimentándote, ahora**_** abre...-**para el Subaku también era un poco vergonzoso ya que no era del estilo sociable... pero de alguna forma hacer algo así con Sai le parecía natural

Sin esperar respuesta introdujo el sushi en la boca de Sai… para Sai debía ser el momento más vergonzoso de su vida! Pero no podía negarse a esa mirada… esa voz,a pesar de haber deseado mantener todo a distancia con el pelirrojo durante el viaje estaba perdiendo… quería aprovechar cada momento con él… después de todo sería el ultimo

La risa de Gaara lo saco de sus ideas…

_**-Jajaja lo siento, no pude resistirme… eres adorable cuando quitas esa cara falsa-**_ Sai abrió aun más los ojos mientras un ligero rubor se hacia presente en sus mejillas_**…- sabes, estaba preocupado… creí que en verdad me odiabas y por eso solo me mostrabas ese rostro tan falso**_

_**-No te odio, pero como sea...ya no importa-**_ contesto mientras sus ojos miraban distraído a otra dirección, esta vez había tristeza en su voz

_**-Sai… yo-**_ de nuevo el celular interrumpiendo un momento importante! Al menos Gaara pensaba así…Sai por su parte pensaba que había sido su salvación, se levanto sin prestar mayos atención de la mesa rápido y se alejo para hablar…

_**-¡Sai! ¡hay problemas, Danzo ya esta en el hotel averiguare en que piso esta y en 15 minutos te llamo para darte la información además…-**_ **esta bien, gracias por todo, adiós**_**.- **_Sai termino la llamada, bastaba de perder el tiempo… era hora de trabajar

Se dirigió a la mesa, Gaara se encontraba jugando con una copa de manera distraída…una vez tomo asiento el pelirrojo hablo…

_**-Sai… quiero que hablemos sobre lo ocurrido la otra noche**_

El pelinegro asintió…Gaara dirigió su mano sobre la mesa hasta tocar la de Sai, sosteniéndola con cariño mientras le sonreía…sí, sin duda cinco minutos antes sería el momento más feliz para el pelinegro lastima que ahora ya no podía retroceder

_**-Gaa-chan ¿podemos ir a la habitación?**_

Esta vez Gaara lo miro expectante al sentir como Sai cerraba su mano tomando así también la suya con fuerza

_**-Por favor no preguntes, solo vamos-**_ eso fue todo para que Gaara se pusiera en pie sin soltar a Sai, se dirigieron a su habitación

Una vez en ella el silencio se hizo presente mientras Gaara se servía una copa y Sai esperaba sentado sobre la cama…al fin el pelirrojo llego

_**-¿Y…? – **_pregunto Sai, sin sabe que más preguntar

El pelirrojo dio un sorbido más a su copa mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en la cama… sin dar tiempo a nada más miro de manera penetrante a Sai… de nuevo el calor indundaba sus mejillas, Sai sentía su corazón latir con fuerza…cada vez más rápido ante el choque de sus miradas…

_**-Te**_** amo…-**solto de una sola vez dejando a Sai sin saber que decir ahora...- _** se que debes pensar que soy un idiota pero estos pocos días han sido suficiente para enamorarme de ti, siento lo de antes…todo...-**_ Sai no pudo resistir, las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas no se hicieron esperar ante el contacto de una de las manos de Gaara rozando su piel suavemente_**- quédate conmigo Sai –**_ habiendo acortado lo suficiente la distancia entre los dos Gaara hizo el primer movimiento y de manera audaz junto sus labios con los del pelinegro… su cuerpo respondía con el ansia de saborear esa cavidad… ahora lo sabía, todo lo que necesitaba era ese sabor, esa calidez de parte del anbu… a Sai

_-Pero el momento perfecto acabo…-_

En un instante el pelirrojo cayo inconsciente a un lado sobre la cama mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por las mejillas del pelinegro… llevo sus dedos hasta su boca mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza… _¿estaría bien quedarse a su lado? _¡oh! ¡cuanto deseaba que así fuese! pero... ¡no era momento de arrepentirse! Ya había tomado su decisión, había llegado el momento de terminar todo

Se levanto de la cama, una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en su rostro mientras veía la figura de un Gaara inconsciente…

_**-Lo**_** siento- **sus ojos se indundaban de manera silenciosa con el dolor de partir -_ ** es demasiado tarde… también te amo-**_ sin más, de un momento a otro el anbu se había ido, dejando a un pelirrojo inconsciente… no habría próxima vez, todo acabaría esta noche...

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

El rubio de orbes azules aun no podía conciliar el sueño, eran las 11 pm. Y se sentía un total estúpido por el simple hecho de aceptar estar en ese lugar…

_**-¡Pero…no me dejaron negarme¨tbayoo!**_ – chillo indignado- _**¡Gaara-baka y sus grandes ideas¨tbayoo! El teme me va a dar un discurso de horas cuando se entere…-**_ ante la simple imagen de su Sasuke regañándolo una sonrisa divertida se formo en su rostro, aunque llevaba un día lejos ya extrañaba a su teme… sí, era un enamorado sin remedio…

Una noche antes cuando se había dispuesto a confesar su amor por el azabache a Gaara se había encontrado con el pelirrojo acompañado por su madre en la habitación...

**Flash back**

_**-Naruto, tenemos que hablar…-**_el rubio estaba perplejo ¿que hacía su madre con Gaara?

_**-Naruto-** _habló el pelirrojo_**- será rapiro así que toma asiento por favor**_

Tal vez tendría que esperar para hablar de sus sentimientos, despues de todo la seriedad de su madre y Gaara solo le indicaban que era un asunto importante... se sentó justo frente a ellos guardando silencio en espera...

_**-Naruto -**_ comenzó Gaara, Kushina por su lado se mantenía seria a su lado..._**- quiero cancelar el matrimonio**_

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba! el rubio estaba confundido... acaso... ¡¿lo había visto con Sasuke?! y si había sido así... ¿ que pasaría con los tratos de la empresa? ante tales pensamientos Naruto se sentía preocupado, no dudaba por su amor por Sasuke y deinitivamente esto lo hacía feliz... pero ¿que había con su familia?

Al ver la cara de preocupación de su retoño Kushina río un poco divertida...

_**-Naru -** _el mencionado miró a su madre_**- ¿tu amas a Sasuke, verdad? **_

Esta vez el rubio sentía que se ahogaba, definitivamente nunca aprendería a mentir! recuperandose de la impresión de lo mal que había ocultado sus últimos días con el azabache contesto... después de todo ¿ eso es lo que iba a hacer desde el principio no?

_**-Si...yo amo al teme´tbayoo -**_ contesto conservando la inocencia de alguien que se esta declarando por primera vez a su amado, una vez que dirigio su mirada a sus receptores pese a lo que hubiese pensado momentos antes se encontró con el rostro de una emocionada Kushina y una sonrisa solemne de Gaara

_**-¡Nya! ¡eso es lo que quería escuchar¨tbanne! -** _grito emocionada su madre...

_**-¡Espera! ¿que esta pasando aqui¨tbayoo? -** _respondio sonrojado Naruto, lo hacían decir algo tan vergonzoso preparandosé para lo peor y lo primero que escuchaba de su madre no era un regaño sino un grito de !emoción!

_**-Tranquilo Naruto-** _siguió Gaara_**- esta bien, hablemos... supongo que te preocupara los contratos con tu familia, despues de todo esa era la primera razón para casarnos ¿ es correcto? -**_ el rubió asintió _**- no hay problema con eso, los contratos seguiran como se estimaban aunque no haya boda **_

_**-Gaara -** _aun así el rubio no se sentía muy comodo _**- gomene, yo amo a Sasuke¨tbayoo nunca quize que te enterarás así...además -**_ pero el pelirrojo no lo dejo terminar

_**-Naruto, para serte sincero no termino la boda solo por ti -**_ el rubio lo miró curioso... entonces ¿por que era? _**- yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas**_

Definitivamente el rubio estaba impactado, Gaara... ¿enamorado?

_**-Y justo por eso accedio a terminar el compromiso -** _siguió esta vez Kushina _**- pero aun así me temo que hay una condición para que puedas estar con Sasuke...**_

El resto de la noche el rubio había escuchado con atención las palabras tanto de su madre como del Subaku, aunque le dolía hacer algo que consideraba tan "ruin" no había opción... tendría que acceder, en especial por que no era solo una condición de Gaara... era la orden directa de su padre, Minato Namikaze.

**Fin flash back**

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta llamarón su atención, sin prisa se levanto extrañado… ¿no había pedido servicio a la habitación? Y era obvio que no eran sus padres, se supone que ellos tenían la llave de la habitación de ese hotel…entonces… ¿Quién era a esas horas?

Los golpes cada vez se hacían más fuertes…

_**-ya voy¨tbayoo!**_ – parecía que eso había funcionado ya que los golpes cesaron

Sin más el rubio abrió la puerta… ¡sorprendiéndose!

_**-¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aqu-**_ pero le fue imposible terminar la pregunta ya que el Uchiha se abalanzo sobre el apresándolo efusivamente entre sus brazos

_**-¿Naruto…estas bien? –**_ pregunto el azabache aun sin soltarlo, con un tono bajo apenas audible para el rubio

_**-Sa…suke? ¿Qué pasa? Estoy bien…**_

El Uchiha se separo liberando al rubio del abrazo, Naruto se sorprendió aun más! Sasuke se veía cansado, parecía que había estado incluso corriendo por su respiración agitada… pero ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿No debería de estar en la haceinda o camino a su casa al menos?

_**-Así que llegaste Uchiha…**_

Una tercera voz se hizo presente, Minato Namikaze estaba justo detrás de ellos regresando a la habitación con Kushina del brazo, ante la imagen de los padres de Naruto por instinto Sasuke los miro de manera peligrosa ubicando a Naruto detrás de él… no los dejaría acercarse al rubio ahora que él estaba ahí, era el momento de sacar a Naruto de ahí y terminar ese absurdo trato entre empresas

Por su parte Naruto solo seguía pensando _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahora ahí?..._ algo le decía que una noche antes no le habían dicho todo...

* * *

**FIN CAP 14**

* * *

_Nya! al fin logré terminar el capitulo! soy increiblemente feliz jajaja en serio gomene por atrasarme pero estaba tan muerta de cansancio que ya era el viernes de la semana pasada! no había escrito nada! mi inspiración se bloqueo por el mismo cansancio! andaba como en nuestros amados animes! una masa sin forma que se supone esta trabajando! jajaja incluso en este momento vine a terminar de escribir el cap al cyber y actualizar de una vez mis fics u.ú pero espero haya valido est actualización para redimirme xD pasemos a sus hermosos review ! =^^=_

**Ang97:** Hola! no sabes lo feliz que me haces sabiendo que te gusta el fic! arigatoo gozaimasu, y no te preocupes por decirme que no te gusta esa pareja (Gaa/Naru) jeje al menos le seguiste dando la oportunidad y ahora puedes disfrutar las parejas que te gustan! yo también me senti rara cuando se me cruzo la idea de juntarlos un rato para este fic, pero creo que funciono muy bien y ahora avanzan a la felicidad jeje =^^= grax por todo tu review, ahora que ando toda cansada me anima mucho saber que hay quienes disfrutan lo que escribo y más aun el saber que de nuevo le diste la oportunidad y ahora lo amas! arigatoo (reverencia) sobre Jiraiya! obvio jajaja todos lo amamos por su forma de ser! es genial jaja y si un día quieres hablar sobre los uchihas hasta por tres día seguidos me avisas jajaja amo a los Uchiha así que igual me alucino hablando de ello! jajaja y sip lo sé ¬¬Uu sin inter me siento en las cavernas pero descubri las canicas! ( ok, no... ya las conocia jajaja ) espero este cap te haya gustado también y si te animas me comentes que te pareció! grax por el ánimo bye bye =^^=

**Moon-9215:** Una vez más me alegra tenerte por aqui, arigatoo por tu review y como siempre espero este cap, si bien un poco atrazado, también te haya gustado! =^^=

**Kaoryciel94:** Hi! ntp esta vez lo hiciste y te lo agradezco! (te extrañe Q.Q ) espero te haya ido bien con ese examen! como viste no fue Sai, sino Kushina xD y sip ahora las cosas avanzan hacia el final como debe ser, o eso creo yo u.ú... sobre el manga lo sé! Kurama es taaan genial, que a decir verdad aun desde que era malo y Naruto le cobra la renta lo ame jaja era obvio que esos dos se llevarían bien ;) ...Y OMG! see! ese tobi es alguien que ya los conoció, bien que los recuerda hmp! ese Gai que nunca recuerda a la gente, si lo hiciera ya podría haberse acordado de quien sea por el estilo de lucha (Gai siempre se fija más que Kakashi, hay que admitir eso o.o ) pero ni hablar ¬¬... esta semana con el nuevo cap! Kakashi ya descubrio la técnica que esta usando así que tal vez ya viene algun vago recuerdo de su parte de quien la usa *w* nya! ya quiero ver quien es tobi! y obvio ver la siguiente acción de Orochimaru con el teme, me tiene intrigada ese movimiento... oh! amo Naruto es taan genial jaja si quitamos el relleno del anime es perfecto xD sobre road... que sea bi! nya! eso solo aumentaría mi amor por Naru jaja estaría genial que sensei nos regale un buen momento yaoi en esa peli ¿ya leiste el manga de la introduccion? yo lo leí la sem pasada y solo me dejo con las ganas de ya verla! aunque aun así ¬¬ mi primer motivo será ver a mi adoración Itachi-sama en acción *w* cof..cof... acción buena o/o no se me ocurrio ninguna acción que relacione a Deidara en medio de la noche cof... creo que ya no me queda inocencia jajaja arigatoo por tu siempre recibido review! y seguimos en contacto =^^=

**Shirley-15:** Antes que nada que bien que ya estas bien! en serio me alegra saberlo, es feo estar enferma... sobre tu review: awww pero Naru no lo hizo por ser malo u.u tenle piedad al pobre... espero esta vez no me quieras colgar por como deje en el cap con el Gaa/Sai, era necesario! pronto tendrán su amor feliz ya verás! por que esos dos si que le han sufrido en la vida u.u . Sobre Danzo ya entro aqui en ación y seee yo tambien lo odio! por eso me doy mi placer personal poniendolo en la mira para ser asesinado! odio su sistema y lo que le hizo a mi adoración Itachi! en fin, arigatoo por tu kawaii review que como siempre me alegra! espero el cap te haya gustado y enserio no me quieras colgar jaja cuidate mucho para no enfermarte de nuevo que recien saliste de todo eso... bye bye y seguimos en contacto =^^=

**Lina Ozakaki:** Arigatoo por tu bello review y no te preocupes, aprecio la disculpa pero te entiendo así que esta bien me alegra que esta vez si tuvieras la oportunidad! por cierto que buena paciencia tienes para Yami y Hikari-chan, en especial por que te ponen al descubierto jajaja eso es amistad! jajaja y sip :3 eso era una incognita... ¬¬Uu que ahora en este cap ya no lo es o.o, sobre lo largo... para mi esta perfecto! adoro leer sus comentarios a pesar de andarme muriendo de sueño y eso que aca son las 6:30 pm igual que tu he estado medio muerta u.ú en fin, espero que este cap te gustara que ya estamos casi en el final! arigatoo y estamos en contacto =^^=

**jennita:** Al fin Gaara habló! espero te haya gustado! grax por tu bello review!

_Y una vez más llegamos al final de este capitulo, arigatoo a quienes aun de manera anonima me hacen el honor de seguir esta historia, espero seguir contando con sus ánimos y apoyo en esta etapa final... cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia como saben pueden dejarmelo en sus kawaii review y los contestare debidamente! bye bye y nos leemos en el prox capitulo..._** kioky kon fuera =^^=**


	15. Chap15 Noche turbulenta

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! **Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de ItaXDei, NaruXGaara, SaiXGaara

**_ (linea) SXN **– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios : Arigatoo por leer una vez más ahora este capitulo 15, bien antes de empezar la lectura me gustaría decir dos cosas: **

**1.- ya tengo internet nya! jajaja ya no viviré en cueva jajaja **

**2.- en cuanto al fic el cap 16 será el ultimo pero me gustaría contar con su mega sugoi apoyo para hacerlo! así que onegai diganme atravez ya sea de sus review o por mp, que les gustaría... ¿quieren boda SasuXNaru, o GaaXSai o las dos o una boda y la luna de miel lemon SasuxNaru? jaja ya tengo pensado algo de la estructura pero dado a el buen recibimiento del SaiXGaa en este fic me gustaría saber que desean! dependiendo de sus opiniones tomaré la desición para formar el gran final esperando sea del agrado de todos! jeje una vez más arigatoo por la atención y ya saben, espero con ansia sus sugerencias, significara mucho para mí! =^^=**

* * *

"**Noche turbulenta…"**

* * *

Sin duda para la gente común la noche sería en verdad tranquila en el hotel Uchiha, bailes en el gran salón despertando la vida nocturna entre la playa y la sociedad más alta del país… algunas parejas en luna de miel otras tantas tal vez en una aventura clandestina buscando la emoción…cada cabeza perdida en sí, nunca miran alrededor, pues si alguien viese más allá de lo que sus deseos dictan en el momento se darían cuenta de las sombras ocultas que les miran de manera vacía… sombras que para esas horas de la noche ya invadían cada rincón del hotel esperando solo las ordenes del amo…

_**-Pero es mejor así…-**_ se decía un hombre de cabellos cafe que a la vez llevaba oculto su rostro tras una máscara_**- después de todo, si se dieran cuenta solo serían mas inútiles, este no es su mundo…**_

_**-Capitán-**_ se escucho en el intercomunicador de su oído _**– Sai se ha movido tal como predijo ¿nos autoriza comenzar?**_

Un ligero gesto de decepción se formo en su rostro oculto, pero era algo de esperarse… las personas se mueven con mentiras para sus intereses

_**-Adelante-**_ al fin dio su respuesta_**- ya saben que hacer…**_

Y eso fue todo, no hubo contestación en afirmación, pues era una orden directa…solo se va y se hace…para su satisfacción el aire y las sombras de la noche estaban a su favor, no había escape para la carnada… por que después de todo a veces es mejor engañar incluso a tus amigos y ser parte de la falacia…

* * *

**SXN**

* * *

-3….5…7…-

El pelinegro estaba en espera, 7 hombres de Danzo a su alcance y a tan poca distancia…

Oculto en las sombras del último piso listo para atacar, llevaba tan solo una hora desde que comenzó su vigilia…15 minutos invertidos en hackear el sistema del hotel para encontrar el lugar de la presa y ahora solo necesitaba un minuto de distracción en aquellos siete anbu para adentrarse en la suite que tenía a tan pocos metros, y una bala…solo una era lo que necesitaba para acabar con todo, después de todo no fallaría aun si una docena de balas lo atravesaban en el acto…después de todo no estaba en sus planes vivir

Sai pudo vislumbrar que el principal entre los siete recibía instrucciones, se comenzaban a mover así que permaneció en su sitio aun sin ser detectado… pero las acciones de los anbu no le gustaron, haciendo uso de su velocidad se habían ido todos en una sola dirección dejando el lugar sin mayor vigilancia que la que seguramente habría en el interior…

_**-Que rayos…-**_ dejo escapar Sai confundido, si bien a través de su experiencia esto no era una buena señal

Un sonido más llamo su atención, era como si algo ligero cayese… sin embargo a pesar de su buen oído no pudo distinguir de donde provenía…

En fin, no había tiempo que perder...

Se acerco de manera sigilosa hasta la puerta, pegando su oído a ella pudo distinguir el sonido de los pasos en el interior…

_**-…3…5 –**_ ahí estaba la cuenta de nuevo

Un mínimo de cinco anbu, la sonrisa se formo en sus labios de manera natural tras la mascara… le gustaba, la sensación de asesinar por muchos años había sido la emoción que predominaba su vida y por un instante casi invisible la sonrisa se ensancho por sus recuerdos permitiendo nuevas emociones, el conocer a Yamato, el ser importante para alguien más, Gaara…

Se pateo mentalmente, no era tiempo…era momento de ser frío, sin emociones, era hora de asesinar

_**-Maldición…-**_ por que demonios había accedido a pasar ese tiempo con el Subaku, si bien, en un principio había creído que la idea de ser su guardaespaldas mientras Danzo lo tenía en la mira era buena ahora se arrepentía, cerró sus ojos…comenzaba a frustrarse y eso no estaba bien, debía calmarse…pero _¿Cómo hacerlo cuándo acabas de tirar la felicidad a la basura?_

Ante este pensamiento su frustración solo creció, no debía pensar así, no había tirado su felicidad…más bien, una fantasía... desde un principio se enamoro de alguien que estaba más allá de su alcance y por más que hubiese creído sentir ese _"amor"_ al momento de escucharle decir que le amaba, no podía ser cierto…

_-solo un mal truco-_

El sonido de pasos tras de sí lo alarmo haciéndolo reaccionar, sin perder tiempo y borrando cualquier rastro de sentimientos se decidió a entrar antes de que aquellos pasos se acercaran más en esa dirección…

Sin preocuparse por exponerse Sai entro alarmando como era de suponerse a la guardia, aquellos cinco hombres que ya había oído antes…aún así la lucha fue rápida, mientras todos estaban alarmados dándose ordenes y disparándole para evitar su avance, el pelinegro no perdió tiempo preocupándose si quiera por esquivar las balas… moviéndose a una velocidad magistral se coloco a las espaldas de las presas y sin decoro alguno deslizo un kunai por sus cuellos, degollándolos con tal agilidad que los gritos eran silenciados armónicamente como si siguiesen un ritmo para ser silenciados, la sangre furtiva manchando el fino suelo… siendo seguidos del silencio…

La única respiración en la habitación era la de Sai, una escena muy común en su vida…

Reviso el lugar con la vista, agudizo sus oídos… y al fin detecto el siguiente blanco, avanzo hasta una de las tantas habitaciones que aquella suite, se detuvo un momento para escuchar…

_-1…2 –_

Solo dos hombres en esa habitación, no había nada más… por un momento dudo _¿no estaba siendo demasiado fácil? _Recordó lo que Yamato le había dicho, que Danzo no había movido a todos sus hombres…tal vez por primera vez en la vida las cosas no serían tan difíciles… si era así _¿podría regresar…?_

Preparó su fiel arma, una pistola llamada kuro… un arma que sin duda al mirarla te atrapa mostrándote la delicada línea entre vivir o morir… era su fiel compañera desde que tenía 9 años y muy pronto el asesinar con ella lo llevaría a su propio fin…

Abrió la puerta a la vez que se retiraba la mascara, quería ver al propio Danzo bien antes de acabar con él y con sus propios demonios…

Frente a él, tal como había pronosticado, se encontraba un capitán anbu… a su lado en un sillón, con una copa de vino tinto elegantemente tomada se encontraba Danzo

Sai sonrió, justo como esperaba de ese sujeto no había rastro de miedo en su rostro, ni siquiera de sorpresa… y se sintió un poco defraudado, cuanto le hubiese gustado no haber caído en su trampa… sí, era obvio que la vida no le daría nada fácil

Aun sin avanzar fue rodeado por 3 anbu más, no hubo expresión alguna en su rostro…

_**-Bien, bien mi querido Sai…-**_ habló seriamente Danzo_**- no tengo idea de que mierda hiciste para llegar tan bien hasta aquí…-**_ esta vez cambio su tono inexpresivo por uno de molestia y repugnancia _**– pero no pienso perder tiempo, así que dime… ¿a que debo la visita? ¿al fin te harás a un lado y me darás el placer de asesinarte?**_

Sai seguía inexpresivo ante tales palabras, mientras escuchaba uno de los anbu se acerco por detrás sujetándolo del cabello a la vez que otro le golpeaba las rodillas para hacerlo caer… lo llevaron a arrodillarse de manera dolorosa al suelo… aun así apenas le habían sacado un gemido insignificante de dolor…sus ojos estaban en Danzo

En el rostro del pelinegro se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa sardónica, después de todo había fallado…era claro que no sobreviviría solo estando sometido por tres anbu y peor aun con un capitán presente tan cerca del mafioso, Danzo al percatarse de tal cosa se enfureció_… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando ese inútil anbu? ¿acaso no entendía su situación? ¿Por que sonreír?_

_**-¡Cuanta insolencia! –**_ en un arrebato de ira Danzo tomo el bastón que llevaba siempre consigo y sin dudar golpeo directo al rostro del pelinegro, las mejillas de Sai abandonaron su pálido color para obtener uno rojo… Danzo sonrió satisfecho mientras se carcajeaba por la desgracia del inútil frente a él… _**-no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, pero no niego que me has decepcionado, creí que si venía hasta aquí tendría una buena caza…o mejor aun, tal vez una masacre… pero ha sido tan fácil atraparte-**_ miro despectivamente a Sai mientras regresaba al elegante sillón junto al capitán anbu a su lado_**- que vergüenza…creo que te subestime – **_de la forma más desinteresada se dedico a observar el mover de su vino, se giro hacia el capitán anbu _**– Acaben con él y saquen esa basura de mi vista**_

El capitán no contesto, se limito a asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se giro hacia los anbu que rodeaban a Sai _**– acábenlo…-**_ ante esta palabras el pelinegro se puso en guardia, aun no podía perder…

Pero cualquier uso de su razón se vino abajo por la sorpresa, cuando frente a él aquel capitán tenia el cuello de Danzo al filo de la hoja de su katana… la cara de estupefacción del mafioso estaba congelada mientras la sangre comenzaba a correr…

_**-¿Qué demonios? –**_ fue todo lo que cruzo por la mente del pelinegro…

El cuerpo de Danzo caía frente a sus ojos…muerto, el anbu sin emoción alguna regresaba su katana a su cinto… y antes de poder realizar cualquier razonamiento el mismo Sai sintió un último golpe detrás…todo se volvió negro, era el fin.

* * *

**SXN**

* * *

_**-¿Aun te duele la cabeza Gaara?**_ – sin duda escuchar esa voz lo calmaba…

El pelirrojo asintió con cierto dolor, su amigo solo le sonrió divertido…

_**-vaya, vaya, nunca creí que caerías en algo así jajaja –**_ continuo de lo mas jovial el animado Inuzuka al ver el estado de su amigo

_**-hmp…eso no importa, fue un ligero error de cálculos, eso es todo-**_ Una vez más Gaara intentaba mantener el control para no sacar a patadas a su mejor amigo, Kiba después de todo ahora le debía mucho…

Inuzuka se sentó tranquilo frente a su amigo pelirrojo, se encontraban en el mismo hotel Uchiha, la misma habitación en la que había ido a encontrar a su amigo inconsciente, pero sin duda la situación era más prometedora a cuando llego ahí un día antes…bastaba mirar las obres del Subaku, no estaban vacías como la última vez que se habían visto, sin duda el riesgo había valido la pena…

Incomodo por la mirada constante de su amigo el Subaku habló…

_**-Podrías dejar de mirarme, estoy bien…**_

_**-Oh! Vamos Gaara, ya lo sé… es solo que me parece que estás feliz y eso no se ve todos los días**_

El aludido solo emitió un ligero sonido similar a un quejido a la vez que su ceja izquierda se levantaba de manera interrogante…

_**-oh vamos! Tal vez los demás te sigan viendo como el amargado natural que eres, pero a mi no me engañas… ahora entiendo por que tu urgencia por que no perdiera de vista a ese Sai**_

Ante la mención del chico Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír…sí, en definitiva le debía mucho a Kiba

Giro su rostro a la cama de la habitación…era la más perfecta vista, al fin su nueva razón de vida estaba bien, Sai estaba rendido en la cama durmiendo…

Ante la vista del Subaku perdida Kiba no hizo más que sonreír…recién comenzaba a amanecer dejando atrás tan fatídica noche… una tercera persona se hizo presente y sin vacilar se dirigió a Kiba…

_**-Todo esta listo, el área ha sido limpiada y no hay rastros como para que puedan obtener información sobre su paradero…-**_ dicho esto el anbu miró en la misma dirección que el pelirrojo sin evitar que la felicidad lo invadiera y una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmara en sus labios…

_**-Yamato…-**_ el aludido se giró hacia Kiba de nuevo_**- buen trabajo, gracias por todo jeje después de todo te cause problemas…**_

Yamato negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa_**- No, fue sencillo…una vez dentro solo tuve que ordenar, después de eso mi gente se encargo y los asesino rápido, se los serví en bandeja de plata**_

Sin duda el tono de Yamato era alegre, provocando así que una cara de cuidado se formara en Kiba mientras sudaba frío…esta vez había tenido que intervenir pero en la vida se volvería a involucrar con asesinos!

_**-Yamato…-**_al fin el sonido de la voz del pelirrojo se hizo presente en la habitación una vez más _**- arigatoo, solo tengo un último favor, espera a que despierte…-**_ sonrió _**– creo que te escuchara mejor si se lo explicas tu-**_ Gaara tenía que admitir que su voz se escuchaba un poco anhelante…y no era para menos ya que esperaba que Yamato al conocer más a Sai pudiese calmarlo antes de querer matarlos por haber intervenido sin consentimiento alguno…

* * *

**SXN**

* * *

_**-Así que llegaste Uchiha…**_

Una tercera voz se hizo presente, Minato Namikaze estaba justo detrás de ellos regresando a la habitación con Kushina del brazo, ante la imagen de los padres de Naruto por instinto Sasuke los miro de manera peligrosa ubicando a Naruto detrás de él… no los dejaría acercarse al rubio ahora que él estaba ahí, era el momento de sacar a Naruto de ahí y terminar ese absurdo trato entre empresas

Por su parte Naruto solo seguía pensando _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahora ahí?..._ algo le decía que una noche antes no le habían dicho todo...y lo que seguía sin duda se lo confirmaba

_**-Minato-san…-**_hablo peligrosamente el azabache_**- es obvio que llegaría ¡no permitiré que sigan con esta estupidez!**_

Minato sonrió conservando la calma que si bien siempre lo había distinguido, por su parte Kushina, quien aun seguía del brazo de su marido, parecía tener mayor dificultad para mantenerse serena ante las provocaciones del azabache…

_**-Permite que te informe Uchiha…-**_ el rubio mayor arrastro con total desprecio, aunque sin quitar su sonrisa, el apellido del azabache en seña de su disgusto_**- que no tienes ningún derecho si quiera de presentarte aquí, estos son territorios Namikaze y no tenemos relación alguna contigo**_

Naruto, aun detrás de Sasuke, se quedó en shock ante las palabras de su padre… en definitiva algo estaba completamente mal!

El azabache frunció las cejas ante tales palabras…

_**-Lo entiendes ¿cierto? No tienes derecho a interferir en la vida de mi hijo…no dejaré que llore una vez más por ti, así que vete antes de que llame a seguridad y te saque de mala manera**_

_**-Oto-san pero…-**_ Naruto calló, la mirada de su padre bien le advertía que guardara silencio… _¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué la llegada de Su Sasuke tan de repente?_ Según recordaba una noche antes la condición de su padre era sencilla en realidad, tendría que estar una semana en el hotel asignado mientras arreglaban el papeleo de la cancelación del compromiso y no podía acercarse al azabache en este tiempo, al parecer su padre tenía la intención de hablar con Fugaku y su esposa antes de permitir a Sasuke en la familia… pero eso era todo, así que ¿Qué era todo eso? …confundido y silenciado por aquella mirada el rubio se limito a observar el rostro del Uchiha, no había cambios notables…guardaba un semblante serio…

_**-No me importa…incluso si tengo que llevarme a Naruto a la fuerza lo haré**_

_**-Vaya…-**_ Minato se veía cada vez más amenazador a pesar de su tranquila postura_**- veo que no entiendes, lárgate Uchiha, Naruto se queda –**_ sin duda su mirada era filosa

_**-Tsk…-**_ a Sasuke no le gustaba esto, no avanzarían mucho si solo hablaba… pero… _¿que podía hacer?.._.era obvio que Minato sabía a estas alturas que ya había rechazado a Naru antes y por ello era su advertencia, ¿Cómo convencerlo de buena forma que ahora iba en serio y valía más que ese estúpido compromiso?...

Después de pensarlo un momento el azabache sonrió con todo el porte y orgullo de un Uchiha y sin más actuó…

De manera atrevida y ya familiar se acomodo llevando su mano a la cintura del rubio, rodeándole de manera segura mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo… su otra mano se dirigió a su mejilla, sin importarle que los padres del rubio observaban todo, e inmediatamente la deslizo hacia su nuca…sosteniéndolo de manera suave miro esas orbes celeste que tenía frente así…disfrutando furtivamente la sensación que le provocaba aquel cuerpo que tenía en brazos, Naruto solo con eso ya estaba adornado de manera suave en las mejillas del suave tono rojo…y no se hicieron esperar, una vez sus labios se juntaron el beso llevo un rumbo diferente, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores Sasuke domino totalmente…cada movimiento en el cuerpo del rubio, cada temblor…todo era dominado por el azabache, esté se olvido completamente de su alrededor y sin reparo alguno mordió esos labios que tanto lo volvían loco, escapando así un gemido peculiar del rubio…el azabache sonreía, le encantaba, lo excitaba el saber que a pesar del tiempo o de haber sido besado por alguien más solo era él…Uchiha Sasuke! Solo él podía encender ese cuerpo así, solo él podía hacer crecer el deseo del rubio…solo él podía ocupar ese corazón…

Más por vergüenza ante sus padres que por que así lo desease Naruto dio fin a aquel contacto agitado… mirando de manera enternecida y suplicante al azabache…éste solo se limito a sonreír y regresando su rostro hacia los Namikaze aferro al rubio más para sí…

Por su parte los padres del rubio se mantenían al nivel de la puerta aun…Kushina emocionada, Minato solo los miraba con sorpresa…

_**-No me importa si se opone señor Namikaze, amo a Naruto…-**_ el aludido no pudo más que sonrojarse otro tanto_**- y el me ama a mí, me lo llevaré así tenga que pelear con usted por él**_

Sin duda los ojos profundos del azabache confirmaban lo dicho, Naruto al percatarse de a que iba todo esto se aferro más al azabache… no importaba contra que hubiese que pelear, esta vez no huiría…

Ante tal escena Minato solo soltó un suspiro cansado…

_**-Supongo que estas feliz ahora…-**_ el tono amenazador no estaba en su voz, volvía a ser el mismo tranquilo

Kushina miro feliz a su marido mientras asentía emocionada con la cabeza…

_**-¡Lo estoy¨tbane!**_

_**-Ah…-**_ un nuevo suspiro resignado se había hecho presente en los labios del rubio mayor, miro a los chicos frente a él_**- Naruto…-**_ esté presto atención_**- esta bien, como se lo prometí a tu madre doy mi consentimiento, pueden empezar con los planes**_

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de emoción en ese momento, esos ojos que hace tanto habían perdido todo brillo ahora rebozaban esa energía perdida!

Separándose de su ahora oficial novio fue y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre quien lo recibió en un abrazo cálido…

Por su parte el azabache solo se quedo en pie analizando… _¿Qué acababa de pasar?_...sonrió tranquilo mientras veía a los tres Namikaze…era obvio y en cierta medida vergonzoso, había sido engañado…

Ante el corto enmudecimiento de parte del azabache Kushina sonrió como es digno del lado Uzumaki y sin vacilar se dirigió a Sasuke…

_**-Gomene Sasuke-kun, supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que no era verdad la información que te dierón¨tbane**_

_**-Hmp, val menos así no tengo que secuestrar al dobe**_

_**-Lo siento Sasuke-**_ esta vez Minato tomo la palabra _**- yo fui quien le habló a mi padre sobre la boda de Naru, era obvio que si se lo decía a él te enterarías rápido, admito que Naruto quería avisarte que saldría pero le prohibí cualquier contacto contigo…como sea, supongo que quieres que hablemos…**_

Sasuke solo asintió, sin mayor prisa entraron a la habitación…aunque Sasuke en ningún momento soltó a Naruto y ¡claro! ahora que podían estar juntos Naruto no soltó a Sasuke tampoco, si bien no importaba que había sido mentira o verdad… ahora todo era perfecto…

* * *

**FIN CAP 15**

* * *

Antes de algo más lo sé! estuvo muy raro o.ó jajaja espero no se hayan perdido tanto como seguramente lo estuvo mi Sai cuándo caía Danzo muerto jeje... bueno aclarado el punto pido piedad u/u y pasemos a sus como siempre bellos reviews! =^^=

**Moon-9215 :** Hola, arigatoo por tu review! todo estará bien...después de todo nuestras kawaii parejas merecen toda la felicidad después de pasar tanto xD

**Ang97 :** Hola! jeje arigatoo por darte el tiempo de escribir ese review a pesar de que andabas mal :) y buenas noticias jaaja al fin tengo inter de nuevo, justo ayer lo activaron así que hoy soy taaan feliz...regreso a la sociedad jaaa. Sobre el fic me alegra que te causara gracia todo esto de la aparición de Kushina y que te haya sorprendido, y lo sé! imaginate cuanto me maree yo cuándo la armaba jajaa y lo mismo me paso con este cap o.ó espero no te haya mareado de más con todo lo que pasó aquí o.o...y hey! te apoyo completamente! lo mejor de Sasu-baka es que acabo con ese tipo...aunque en lo personal aun guardo la esperanza de que alguien asesine a los ancianos de Konoha ¬¬Uu pero no lo veo venir hmp, espero a pesar de las idas y venidas de este cap que te haya gustado y que estes satisfecha con el SasuXNaru (no se si te o habías imaginado así jeje ) en fin, arigatoo por tu bello review y espero que me acompañes en el prox y último cap de este fic!

**mitsuki001** :nya! arigatoo gozaimasu por su review mitsu y dark-chan xD jaja me alegra mucho que les haya gustado tanto jeje de igual forma espero este cap les haya gustado también!

**jennita :** arigatoo por tu kawaii review como siempre n.n, espero el cap te haya gustado y me acompañes en el prox que sera el final de esta historia =^^=

**kaoryciel94 :** hai! me alegra que te pudieras dar tiempo de dejarme tu review entre hacer tus fics! jeje sobre kishi-sensei lo sé, se supone que ya viene la gran revelación y nya! te imaginas, si es obito creo que será un shock emocional en kakashi de los buenos o.o! nya! imaginate que ahí despierte sus sentimientos reprimidos de amor hacia su compañero de infancia y busque desesperado salvarlo aun llevandoselo a la muerte o algo así! nya xD jeje en cuanto a Menma es taaaaan kawaii! tienes toda la razón jaja es la viva imagen del hijo de nuestro amado SasuXNaru! nya! además cumple mis alucines de ver a Naruto siendo despiadado muajaaja ya quiero ver esa pelicula! y sip son el claro ejemplo del ying y el yang...pero eso lo hace mejor ya que es indiscutible que su consuelo solo esta uno al lado del otro nya! y me encanto tu teoria del vacio del teme jaajaja obvio que juega con ellas solo por que tiene a su menma/naruto lejos! e Itachi-sama o/o no importa si es en un mundo alterno sigue siendo perfecto para mi jajaaja en fin arigatoo como siempre y espero este cap no te haya mareado tanto, sobre las incógnitas que puedan quedar todo se resolvera en el siguiente cap

_**Y este fue amados lectores el capitulo 15, como dije arriba el próximo capitulo será el final por lo cuál todas las dudas que quedaron en este saldran a la luz con sus repuestas y claro el desenlace de nuestras kawaii parejas nya! espero con ansias contar con su colaboración e ideas para saber que les gustaría ver en este final, como siempre lo agradeceré! en fin, arigatoo a todos aquellos que leen de manera anónima también e igual no duden en que cualquier comentario e idea suya sera bien recibida! siendo todo por hoy me despido, nos leemos en el prox y último cap! kioky kon fuera =^^= **_


	16. Chap16

"**Descubriendo lo que siento"**

**Dato importante! **Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Parejas secundarias:** habrá algo de ItaXDei, NaruXGaara, SaiXGaara

**_ (linea) SasuXNaru**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Romance

**Clasificaciòn del fic:** T

**Clasificación del capitulo: M...este capítulo contiene lemon**

**Comentarios : **

**_Arigatoo, una vez más nos encontramos con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, en esta ocasión con el último. En lo personal debo confesar que me puse a leer esta historia solo como un lector más y sinceramente hubo varias ocasiones en que casi me pongo o a llorar o a reír, si a alguien más le paso algo similar puedo decir que estoy satisfecha... este es la última entrega de "Descubriendo lo que siento" así que espero sea de su total satisfacción, respuesta a sus bellos review´s abajo! =^^=_**

* * *

**Cap. 16 "Te amo"**

* * *

_**-No me importa que me mires así…sabes que lo hice por que me importas**_

_**-Vaya…- **_contesto de manera distraída con un poco de ironía el pelinegro _**-así que te preocupas tanto que no me escuchaste y te entrometiste senpai…no esperes que confíe en ti tan fácil de nuevo**_

Yamato sonrío ligeramente mientras tenía a Sai frente a sí en el sillón de la habitación en aquel hotel que por ahora solo ocupaban ellos…

_**-Y…-**_ habló el pelinegro_**- ¿desde cuándo estabas con ese anciano? Yo…-**_oculto sus ojos un poco desviando su mirada- _**nunca me di cuenta**_

Yamato tenía que admitir que no esperaba esa pregunta, al menos no de Sai pues creía que lo único que estaría en la cabeza del pelinegro era darle un buen golpe en su primer descuido en lugar de querer conocer los detalles…

_**-Bien…-**_afirmo su voz para comenzar a hablar fijando su mirada en el chico_**- ¿recuerdas cuando te llame para avisarte sobre la guardia de Danzo en la casa de ese Subaku?**_

Sai parecía pensárselo un poco, después de todo recién había despertado y no tenía muy clara su cabeza, al final afirmo con un ligero gesto…

_**-Para ese momento ya sabía de tu afición hacia ese chico, así que simplemente no me trague todo tu cuento de que no te meterías en nada peligroso…-**_ obviamente ahora la cara de Sai se mostraba un tanto ofendida esquivando aun la mirada de su senpai_**- así que estuve al pendiente de los alrededores y me percaté de que Inuzuka contrato a un par de anbu para seguirte hasta la hacienda, la vigilancia sobre ti empezó desde ese día…**_

¡El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa! En ningún momento se había percatado de que lo vigilaran…

_**-Como sea, creí que querían hacerte daño así que tuve una charla "amistosa" con uno de esos anbu…le saque la información y de alguna manera termine hablando con Inuzuka ofreciéndole el pez gordo…Danzo. Desde ese punto lo demás fue solo trabajo, me infiltre sin problemas en el grupo de Danzo asesinando a su propio jefe anbu y tomando su lugar sin que notara la diferencia… te engañe por tu protección, eres demasiado obstinado como para haberte dicho todo y aceptado como si nada…**_

_**-Souka… ¿Inuzuka…quien es y por que se interesó en mí? –**_ pregunto un tanto confundido ante las nuevas

_**-Es amigo del Subaku…-**_ Sai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahora recordaba ese apellido_**- ellos también se habían percatado de la amenaza de ese tipo así que le aviso al Subaku para alertarlo… después de eso, como ya te lo dije, comenzaron a moverse…una vez que empecé a trabajar para ellos en realidad solo me encargaron una misión-**_ y esta vez en el rostro de Yamato se mostró una sonrisa cálida y curiosa ante Sai a la vez que este le miraba dudoso_**- "protege a Sai"**_

El aludido estuvo un shock un segundo mientras las ideas iban y venían en su cabeza…

-_**Tsk…yo puedo cuidarme solo**_

Yamato solo miro con una sonrisa burlona…

_**-Ja…si, lo note ayer… si no hubiese estado ahí ahora estarías muerto Sai**_

_**-Tsk… esa era la idea**_

Sin aviso Yamato se acerco y le revolvió los cabellos como si de un pequeño se tratase y se alejo hacía la puerta…

_**-Subaku quiere hablar contigo, esta en la habitación de a lado…ve cuando estés listo mocoso**_

Y eso fue todo, el silencio se apoderó del lugar…

_**-¿Qué demonios?...-**_ fue lo único que pasó por la cabeza del pelinegro un buen rato, si bien le alegraba el hecho de que Danzo ahora estaba muerto no se atrevía a darse crédito de las acciones que tomo el pelirrojo ya que bien solo podría ser una venganza de parte de este hacia el anciano…así que _¿para que lo quería ver?..._

_**-Tal vez…solo quiera decir gracias y parezco un idiota aquí preocupándome-**_sonrió irónicamente…

Se levanto y se acerco a la ventana…la abrió y pudo sentir la brisa dela tarde-noche que comenzaba a llegar de manera refrescante desde el mar, se dio el lujo de perderse un momento en esa vista recordando el momento de su llegada un día antes…a pesar delo que había pasado seguía siendo una vista hermosa…ciertamente la belleza siempre estará ahí por más que los humanos la intenten opacar con sus acciones…

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

Le había pedido a Kiba estar solo unas horas, así que ahora el pelirrojo disfrutaba en la habitación frente a los grandes ventanales la vista al mar, bueno…en realidad ahora su atención estaba en un cuaderno, el cual había tomado de entre las cosas de Sai mientras esté permanecía inconsciente… quería conocer más de ese chico que ahora, después de todo lo vivido, no pensaba dejar ir…

El cuaderno ciertamente era uno de dibujo, por fuera era bastante simple pero las hojas eran de muy buena calidad… abrió aquel cuaderno en espera de conocer más aquellos pensamientos…

Frunció el seño ligeramente intentando comprender los trazos, ciertamente no había nada escrito…solo dibujos…muy buenos dibujos…de hecho prestándoles atención te contaban una historia…

Curioso cada vez más por aquellos trazos se percato de que en la parte baja de cada hoja estaba inscrita una fecha…

_**-"Cuando los hizo…"-**_ pensó Gaara, vislumbrando la primera fecha ya hacía 11 años…

Aquella historia parecía contar la vida de dos niños, jugaban, reían… en cierto punto sus ropas cambiaban…seguramente por haber crecido…y ante esto Gaara solo sonrió más curioso, ya que la figura del que apostaba era el propio Sai llevaba la mangas mas largas de lo necesario, seguramente era parte de algún juego y esa ropa era de alguien mayor…

Y por un momento pensó que seguramente Sai lo mataría si se enteraba de que estaba viendo esos dibujos…

_**-Pero vale la pena –**_ se convenció a si mismo el pelirrojo y siguió mirando…

Al avanzar unas cuantas paginas su sonrisa se perdió…y de alguna manera su pecho se lleno de dolor ante los nuevos dibujos…

Aquel otro niño que estaba con la figura de Sai lloraba mientras yacía en el suelo sangrante…la cara de su compañero de juegos llena de dolor mientras observaba…en la siguiente hoja con acuarelas solo había lagrimas plasmadas…la siguiente hoja en negro…

Gaara no pudo evitar sentir el dolor que había oculto en esas paginas…y por un momento pensó en cerrarlo…pero no podía! Ahora quería saber más… ¿Qué más había pasado?

Decidido siguió su camino por aquel pasado…

El rostro del pequeño ya no estaba dibujado en ninguna representación, sus ropas habían cambiado…y ahora en lugar de juegos solo era rodeado por figuras deformes…seguramente caídos…

Un poco más adelante apareció un cambio…ya no existía ese niño, ahora había presente un joven mayor con un traje anbu…con una sola línea recta dibujada como boca, no había mayor rastro de su rostro una vez más…siguió mientras observaba el cambio, ya no había más que paisajes…en su mayoría nocturnos, no apareció más aquella figura humana pero aun así aquellos dibujos solo mostraban mucha soledad…

Un poco decepcionado al ver que nada se veía feliz a pesar de la calidad de los dibujos llegó a una nueva imagen que sin duda lo sorprendió…e hizo que aquellos colores obscuros se aclararan…

…_¡Era él mismo! Sin duda era su silueta..._

Un poco más joven claro… siguió por las paginas hasta encontrarse con un "Gaara" en todas ellas…al principio al igual que aquel personaje no tenía rostro pero conforme avanzó sus facciones se hacían presentes, hasta que llegó el momento de sorprenderse más…

El último dibujo en aquel cuaderno…

Se apreciaba una gran luna, el escenario era un bosque con un ligero rio, sin duda ese escenario le era familiar… y ahí estaba él…un Gaara durmiendo tranquilamente con suaves facciones dibujando su rostro complementando el ambiente de paz en aquel dibujo…

_**-Veo que te diviertes Gaa-chan**_

El Subaku salto de la sorpresa en su asiento, se giro rápidamente para observar a Sai…y pudo verlo con esa falsa sonrisa parado detrás de él con toda la calma del mundo… Gaara cerró el cuaderno de la misma forma…

_**-Yo…deberías de estar descansando**_

_**-…..-**_ el pelinegro solo bajo los hombros despreocupado y camino hacía el frente de Gaara _**- resulta que ya tengo un buen rato despierto, así que me dieron ganas de dibujar pero mis cosas no estaban…-**_miro a Gaara_**- así que me podrías regresar ese cuaderno onegai…**_

Gaara en verdad se sentía avergonzado…después de todo no era parte de su plan que Sai lo marcara de metiche…

_**-Primero hablemos…**_

Sai se puso serio ante lo dicho por esté y tomo asiento en la cama…

_**-Yamato ya me ha dicho todo así que deja las cosas así quieres…me iré en unas horas… así que esta bien**_

Ante lo dicho Gaara no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiado y sorprendiendo al pelinegro levantó la voz…

_**-¿Te parece bien? No me vengas con eso…casi haces que te maten ayer y es todo lo que tienes que decir…que esta bien!**_

_**-Yo…solo digo que…-**_ pero su defensa fue interrumpida por Gaara , quien en un súbito movimiento lo tomo de la camisa y acerco sus rostros besándolo…

Sai se perdió en esos labios…

Al momento de separarse Gaara abrazo a Sai para sí con toda su fuerza mientras esté seguía sin poder reaccionar…

_**-No esta bien…-**_ habló casi en un susurro el pelirrojo en su oído_**- te dije que te amo…¿Cómo crees que me sentí al despertar ayer y no encontrarte aquí?...no te atrevas a irte de mi lado…por que iré por ti de nuevo tonto**_

_¿Lagrimas?._...sí, Sai estaba seguro de aquello que se escapaba de sus ojos eran lagrimas de felicidad… una emoción que creyó nunca volvería a sentir…

_**-Lo siento…-**_ fue todo lo que salió de su boca mientras se aferraba más a aquel abrazo_**- me quedaré**_

_A veces las palabras pierden significado…y este era uno de aquellos momentos, la noche comenzaba…la brisa te atrapa…el idioma de los amantes se apodera de tu cuerpo y te vuelves uno con aquella sensación llamada amor…_

El despertar antes que tu pareja sin duda te da la mejor vista que obtendrás de él mientras esta dormido a tu lado, aferrándose inocente a ti…

O al menos este fue el primer pensamiento del pelirrojo al despertar teniendo a Sai a su lado, estiro la mano hacia aquel libro del taburete y sin poder ocultar su emoción lo abrió una vez más en aquel ultimo dibujo, recordando aquel día… miro aquel trazo que Sai había dibujado en el bosque de él durmiendo… y sonrió aun más… no sabía realmente que había causado que en algún punto aquellos trazos se hubiesen vuelto tan obscuros y tristes…pero ahora estaba seguro de que a partir de esa pagina no podría haber más que colores claros de alegría…por que el mismo se los daría a Sai…aun había muchos capítulos que escribir en aquel cuaderno, solo esperaba que el pelinegro no lo ahorcara cuando le dijera que ese había sido su dibujo preferido…

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke al fin había llegado a una conclusión:

"_La eternidad si tiene final"_

¿Lógico? ¡Para nada! ¿Como podía estar tan seguro? En realidad era sencillo… ¡al fin toda la eternidad que había sufrido para estar con Su rubio llegaba a su fin en exactamente 30 minutos!

Se miró como por milésima vez en el gran espejo que tenía delante de sí, era perfecto…su traje negro impecable, cabello perfectamente peinado…claro a su estilo rebelde y genial, zapatos de la mejor marca negros y relucientes comprados solamente para ese día, su corbata también perfecta

Se giró para comenzar a caminar de manera distraída en la habitación en la cual se estaba preparando solo… ¿Por qué solo?, pues por que 15 minutos antes había llegado Ten Ten gritando por ayuda ya que el dobe, quien se preparaba en otra habitación, había perdido no se que y estaba más nervioso por que quería encontrarlo o no salía al altar!

Así que todos sus ayudantes de la tarde se habían ido con pánico a ayudarle a ese dobe novio suyo con lo que sea que haya perdido…

Introdujo su mano en su bolsillo sacando una pequeña caja negra, la abrió y una sonrisa solemne se formo en sus labios al ver el brillo de aquel par de anillos…al fin, al fin en minutos tendría al dobe para sí…ya hacía dos meses que les había pedido aquella noche la mano de Naruto a los Namikaze después de aquella trampa y al fin la esperaba acababa

Los Uchiha habían estado en realidad encantados con la idea del compromiso, así que inmediatamente habían dado su aprobación con la única condición de que el compromiso se cumpliera hasta que Sasuke terminara sus clases, aquello fue nada…solo dos meses y ahora todo estaba listo

Itachi llegó abriendo la puerta de manera apresurada sacando al azabache de sus recuerdos, esté cerro rápido aquella cajita y miró a su hermano…Itachi le sonrió a su ototo con un poco de nostalgia…

_**-Es hora Sasuke, los invitados ya están en sus lugares…te esperan en el altar**_

A Itachi le hubiese encantado llenar de felicitaciones a su hermano por haberlo logrado, pero tenia que esperar hasta la recepción dado al tiempo…además de que aun tenía que pasar con Deidara para revisar si ya todo estaba bien con Naruto…

El azabache asintió en silencio a las palabras de su hermano, la puerta fue cerrada dejándolo nuevamente solo…

Paso por aquel espejo una vez más…sí, todo estaba perfecto…camino hacia la puerta…

_**-Es hora…-**_ dijo al aire y sin más salió a tomar su lugar en aquel altar

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

_**-¡Naruto lo encontré! – **_grito un Deidara emocionado

_**-¡Genial¨tbayoo!-**_ el rubio se acercó animado y tomo entre sus manos aquel preciado objeto, un collar de un azul cristalino que se podía comparar a los ojos del rubio fácilmente… había sido el presente de parte de su abuela Tsunade por su boda, así que era muy especial para él usarlo ese día por lo que había entrado en pánico al percatarse de que no estaba en su cuello y bueno…ahí la razón de su pánico

Deidara le termino colocando el colgante nuevamente para su tranquilidad… momento en el que un muy apurado Itachi se hizo presente en la habitación…

_**-¡Naruto todo esta listo!**_

_**-¿are?... ¡Que! –**_ y el pánico regresaba…Naruto se percato de que su atuendo negro estaba totalmente en desorden haciendo juego con su cabello, por estar buscando el colgante había terminado así…

Los gritos de sus amigos en la habitación no se hizo esperar… sacaron a Itachi de ahí y comenzaron a arreglar al rubio de nuevo para que todo estuviese en su lugar…

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

La locación de la boda era en territorios Uchiha, estos tenían una capilla la cuál había sido usada para este tipo de eventos durante generaciones…

Habían modernizado varios detalles con tal de darle un aire nuevo y a la vez distinguido a la boda de Sasuke, las grandes bancas para los invitados estaban forrados para completa comodidad… el altar tenia un aire neutro elegante adornado con lazos blancos que iban y venían de un lado a otro, los colores básicos de toda la decoración eran azul índigo y blanco…aunque claro Naruto no tuvo que ver ya que el quería todo naranja y al azabache no le pareció muy buena esa idea…

Sasuke esperaba ya a Naruto en el altar… el maestro de la ceremonia era nada menos que el mismo Jiraiya, los invitados de ambas familias ya estaban listos…

La campana principal comenzó a sonar anunciando la entrada de su rubio…Sasuke miro encantado aquella escena…el tiempo se detuvo para él

Naruto caminaba con esa gran sonrisa nervioso acompañado del brazo de Minato, vestía casi de la misma forma que él, la única diferencia era que Naruto no usaba corbata así que su camisa estaba ligeramente desabotonada de la parte superior dándole un aire fresco…

Una vez estuvo frente a él fue cedido por Minato, esté se retiro…Sasuke posó sus ojos en Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa…el rubio se sonrojo mientras seguía sonriendo nervioso y se giraron al altar listos para escuchar aquellas palabras con las cuales estarían unidos a partir de ese día…

_15 min después…_

_**-Así que…-**_ terminaba de hablar Jiraiya_**- Uchiha Sasuke ¿aceptas a Naruto para ser tu compañero a partir de este día?**_

_**-Acepto-**_ acto seguido coloco el anillo en el dedo del rubio tomando su mano y dedicando un ligero beso sobre esté

_**-Y tu Namikaze Naruto… ¿aceptas pasar tu vida junto a Sasuke a partir de hoy?**_

_**-Acepto¨tbayoo-**_ el rubio coloco el otro anillo en el dedo del azabache y este solo le miro un tanto enternecido por el constante sonrojo del rubio al hacerlo

_**-Siendo así declaró su matrimonio oficial en este momento…pueden besarse –**_La sonrisa en el rostro de Jiraiya era en verdad de sincera felicidad, Naruto resplandecía de alegría y ligera vergüenza, Sasuke solo podía pensar en que al fin su agonía había llegado a su fin

De manera cariñosa tomo el mentón del rubio levantando su rostro y atrapo aquellos labios en un beso ansioso…Naruto correspondió rodeando el cuello de Sasuke para profundizar…disfrutaron de manera amena la suavidad de sus labios y se separaron para ver a sus invitados, estos estaban en pies aplaudiendo a la nueva pareja felices… sus padres rebosaban la felicidad que su compromiso les causaba…sí, cada vez las cosas eran mas perfectas…

Durante la recepción tuvieron felicitaciones de todos, aunque también hubo una que otra amenaza disfrazada hacia el azabache de parte de la familia del rubio… el Subaku no había asistido por cosas de negocios, pero obtuvieron regalos de parte de esté y Sai, quienes esos dos meses que habían pasado estaban en una relación y por lo que sabían Gaara era muy sobre protector con Sai… ¿Cómo habían terminado juntos? Nadie lo sabía… el amor a veces es raro y si no pregúntenle a Naruto como se enamoro de Sasuke-teme…

El matrimonio Uchiha-Namikaze estaba completo, en unas horas…al terminar la fiesta, tomarían un vuelo que los llevaría a su luna de miel…la cual era toda una sorpresa de Sasuke para su dobe…

* * *

**SasuXNaru**

* * *

Naruto no tenía palabras cuando llegaron a su destino…habían volado tres horas en el jet privado de Sasuke hasta Tokio…una limosina los llevo hasta su hotel…y al llegar lo primero que noto en la enorme suite privada que ocuparían durante la próxima semana fue la gran vista nocturna de los grandes edificios y sus luces contrastando con el mar más al fondo…

El decorado del lugar era algo cautivador también…el alumbrado nocturno que les ofrecían en ese momento eran velas marcando todo un camino de pétalos de diversos colores en el suelo hasta la habitación que solo estaba separada del resto del lugar por unas ligeras cortinas de seda blanca…

Además había algo atrapante en el aroma del sitio…era algo especial…

_**-¿Te gusta dobe?**_

Hablo con una voz profunda el azabache acercándose al oído del rubio desde atrás en un abrazo…

Naruto atrapo las manos de Sasuke por el frente y asintió…

_**-Me gusta¨tbayoo**_

El rubio giro la cabeza para chocar su mirada enternecida con las profundas orbes del azabache… acercaron de forma ansiosa sus labios mientras el azabache rodeaba con una mano la nuca del rubio, mordió sorpresivamente el labio inferior del rubio provocando un ligero gemido e invadiendo la cavidad para su deleite… el calor de esa boca era demasiado adictivo…simplemente lo volvía loco. El beso fue largo, a segundos se separaban un poco solo para retomar el camino de sus labios juntos…las ansias comenzaban a crecer…era hora de amar

Sasuke se separó del rubio por un instante, y mientras Naruto recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración con sus mejillas ardiendo Sasuke lo cargo hasta llegar a la cama…dejo caer al rubio en esta…se aflojo la corbata que aun llevaba, la hizo a un lado y lanzo una mirada y sonrisa seductoras sobre el rubio…

Naruto estaba encantado… debía de admitir que ver esa mirada en esas orbes lo extasiaba…y lo mejor es que solo eran para él…entendiendo las intenciones de aquella sonrisa en los labios del azabache de sentó en la cama y atrajo para sí el cuello de Sasuke…

_**-Soy tuyo¨tbayoo –**_ eso era la señal de salida para el azabache…

Se posiciono hábilmente sobre el cuerpo del rubio en la cama sosteniendo ambas muñecas a la altura de la cabeza del rubio…este no se opuso… cual felino el azabache comenzó a lamer el cuello del rubio… Naruto sentía la respuesta de su cuerpo en ligeros temblores provocados por la lengua del azabache

Sasuke poso sus labios una vez más sobre los de Naru adentrándose en una forma posesiva, el choque de sus cuerpos…las mordidas casuales de Sasuke, cada movimiento solo aumentaba la temperatura… mientras apresaba los labios Sasuke liberó una mano llevándola hasta el pecho del rubio rozando sus pezones sobre la tela de la estorbosa camisa…para su placer pudo sentir como estos se endurecían en respuesta y la batalla que el éxtasis del rubio comenzaba a dar en la parte baja de ambos…

Sus lenguas se separaron dejando un ligero rostro de saliva entre ellas…la vista debajo de Sasuke era provocativa… el rostro del rubio encendido…el aliento ardiendo entre ellos…Naruto relamió sus labios mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa del azabache, Sasuke espero…

Una vez que ambos se habían desecho de las estorbosas camisas el azabache sometió una vez más al rubio contra la cama…la lucha de sus lenguas comenzaba una vez más mientras Sasuke se estremecía ante las manos del rubio acariciando su espalda…mordió esos labios que tanto lo enloquecían sacando un ronco gemido esta vez…y eso le encanto…

Pudo sentir como el deseo de Naruto crecía entre sus piernas al chocar su propia recién adquirida erección contra él…

Un suspiro ronco se escapo de los labios de ambos ante el contacto, Naruto no quiso esperar en hacer lo suyo y en un movimiento libero su boca para mirar de manera anhelante a Sasuke… y para esté era obvio lo que su amante deseaba…

Con maestría se deshizo de los pantalones e interiores del rubio, y de los propios… miro con deseo la notoria erección del rubio y tomo una de sus piernas para comenzar a jugar con su dobe… comenzó a besar de manera seductora sus piernas mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al deseo de Naruto…

Naruto estaba que se moría… como se le ocurría a ese teme darse el lujo de hacerlo esperar…aun así su boca no mostraba disgusto alguno ya que Sasuke sabia muy bien como tocarlo y solo comenzaban a oírse sus gemidos cada vez más acelerados e impacientes…

El rubio sentía su cuerpo arder…su razonamiento cada vez se iba más de él…lo único que deseaba era sentir a Sasuke…sentirlo cada vez más reclamándolo como suyo

El rubio se arqueo soltando un nuevo gemido al sentir que la lengua del azabache rodeaba y jugaba con su miembro… y llegó… Sasuke ahora lo tenia dentro…la tortura de Naruto comenzó a aumentar al sentir esa boca jugar con él… la lengua del azabache era perfecta, su calor y suavidad…la saliva que dejaba en el camino solo encendiendo más su deseo… el rubio se atrevió a mirar una vez más el rostro del azabache al enderezarse un poco y todo rastro de razón al fin murió… la vista de Sasuke era demasiado sexy…sus ojos encendidos en lujuria seguramente al meterlo y sacarlo, ya no solo sentías sus mejillas arder… ¡todo su cuerpo lo estaba!

El azabache levantó el rostro hacia el rubio…libero el miembro de este dejándolo erecto y ante la vista avergonzada del rubio comenzó a lamerlo con toda intención en pausas…

Naruto no soporto más esa vista… llevo sus manos hasta el rostro del azabache atrayéndolo para sí… sus labios se comían mutuamente y la batalla de caricias comenzó entre ellos encendiendo más sus sentidos… Sasuke se incorporo un poco acomodando a Naruto contra la cabecera de la cama, esta vez ataco los oídos del rubio…mordió su clavícula de manera traviesa mientras Naruto seguía dejando escapar un gemido por tal acción… pero esta vez Naruto respondió tomando entre sus manos la excitación del azabache provocándole sorpresa… sonrió mientras comenzaba a masturbar el miembro erecto de su pareja y de esté comenzaban a escaparse roncos gemidos de placer…

Sasuke no espero invitación y apreso una vez más esos labios mientras también llevaba una mano a la excitación del rubio…así la lucha crecía entre ambos…ambos aumentaban su placer…maldito aire que les impedía seguir con aquel beso…

Las orbes de ambos chicos chocaron en el acto, Naruto cerró los ojos con inocencia mientras una vez más sus mejillas se tornaban encendidas…

El líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a correr entre sus dedos…pero aun no, aun no era el fin…

Sasuke se detuvo y Naruto abrió los ojos deteniéndose también…podía sentir el palpitar de su endurecido miembro de manera dolorosa por el repentino alejamiento del azabache…

_**-Naruto…esta vez no cierres los ojos**_

Sasuke se veía tan encendido que Naruto no soporto aquella vista…su voz… esa mirada, demonios! Nunca creyó que llegaría el momento de tener de esa manera a Sasuke…escondió sus ojos entre sus cabellos…

El azabache acorto más la distancia para susurrar en su oído…

_**-Eso tampoco… quiero ver tu rostro encendido cuando te haga mío dobe –**_ el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa…pero fue atacado una vez más en un beso a la vez que el azabache se posicionaba sobre él dedicándose a acariciar sus muslos hasta bajar a sus piernas con sus manos

El rubio ya no podía…tener el cuerpo de Sasuke apresándolo así lo estaba volviendo loco…su voz se volvió más aguda y sus gemidos ya no podían ser silenciados…

Aferró para sí aun más el cuerpo del azabache abrazando su espalda mientras lo rodeaba con las piernas y sus erecciones volvían a chocar, sus lenguas no dejaban de atacarse…era delirante…

Para Sasuke ese era el límite…los fuertes gemidos que se le escapaban a Naruto eran demasiado para él…necesitaba sentirlo…necesitaba entrar…

Dirigió su mano al muslo del rubio presionando para que sus dedos comenzaran a buscar aquella entrada que esta noche reclamaba como suya…solo suya…

Una vez la encontró entre esos delirantes glúteos sin cavilación introdujo el primer dedo provocando que una vez más el rubio se arqueara

_**-T…te…me… –**_ fue todo lo que pudo salir en reclamo de la boca del rubio ya que fue distraído de nuevo en un beso mientras el segundo dedo se abría paso…

El rubio esta vez no pudo mas que retorcerse al sentir un tercer dedo entrar…

_**-Shhh…ya casi esta listo -**_ fue todo lo que Sasuke dijo

Sasuke comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro del rubio abriéndose paso mientras este yacía a su merced en la cama… las lagrimas por el ligero dolor corrían por sus mejillas pero el éxtasis que sentía era aun mayor… los dedos del azabache cada vez llegaban más adentro provocando que el rubio se comenzara a arquear al sentirlos moverse…sus manos se enterraban con fuerza a las sabanas…sentía que iba a estallar

_**-Arghh..ghh…-**_ el rubio soltó un gemido ahogado… ¿que demonios estaba haciendo Sasuke? Eso se sentía demasiado bien…

_**-Lo encontré…-**_ sonrió Sasuke satisfecho, retiro aquellos intrusos ante la mirada suplicante de Naruto y tomo su miembro para colocarlo ante tan ansiada entrada…

Los amantes se miraron una última vez…y entró…Sasuke entro con todo en una sola embestida en Naruto…el rubio nuevamente se arqueo mientras el éxtasis iba en aumento y se hundía en sus gemidos…

Sasuke comenzó a moverse, ya no aguantaba más…

El salir y entrar del rubio le enloquecía…podía verlo aferrándose a la cama con fuerza y eso solo le provocaba aumentar el ritmo…las embestidas se aceleraban…la habitación se llenaba de gritos ahogados en placer de ambos amantes…Sasuke aferro más para sí los glúteos de Naruto para entrar con mas fuerza y Naruto llevó una de sus manos a su propia erección masturbándose…

Los espasmos solo aumentaban las sensaciones preparándolos para el final…

_**-¡Arrrrgghhh…! –**_ fue el grito ahogado de ambos en cuanto su orgasmo llego llevando sus sentidos al límite… la blanca semilla del rubio entre ambos…y la del azabache dentro de esté…

La sonrisa satisfecha estaba en los rostros de ambos hombres, Naruto permaneció recostado y Sasuke no tardo en salir de el recostándose a su lado…atrapándolo entre sus brazos mientras aquellas delirantes sensaciones causadas por el orgasmo estaban presentes… ¡Era infinitamente feliz!

_**-Naruto…-**_habló Sasuke después de disfrutar unos minutos el silencio

_**-¿que pasa teme? –**_ el rubio se encontraba descansando en su pecho, así que levanto su mirada sonriendo para toparse con esas hermosas orbes negras que ahora eran solo suyas…

_**-Te amo...-**_

* * *

**FIN CAP 16**

* * *

**Ahora a sus bellos reviews: **

**Moon-9215 : ** hola, espero este final te haya dejado feliz...arigatoo por tus constantes comentarios a través de cada capitulo, me hace feliz contar con su participación...arigatoo! =^^=

**Lina Ozakaki :** hermosura! jaja arigatoo, entiendo muy bien lo de estar ocupada así que mejor dicho te agradezco que te dieras el tiempo de dejarme tu hermoso review / jeje ahora bien, espero que la boda te haya gustado! gracias por comentarlo así la boda ganó ;) jojo... como siempre espero te haya gustado el cap y hayas quedado satisfecha con el final... y recuerden que podemos seguir en contacto con PM me encantaría seguir en contacto xD arigatoo por todos tus animos en cada capitulo y por que para mi si cumpliste tu kawaii promesa =^^=

**Kaoryciel94 :** Hola! arigatoo por leer jeje grax por tus opiniones sobre el final! espero te haya gustado como quedaron las cosas... sobre el manga seeee! tal vez la proxima semana ya sepamos quien es tobi...o al menos veamos su rostro O.o...yo sigo sin dejar de imaginarme esa esa mega yaoi entre Kakashi y Obito jajaja waaa! ya quiero saber u/u... en fin, gracias una vez más y espero sigamos en contacto! hablemos con PM sobre el manga muajaja sería feliz n.n...estamos en contacto y espero me comentes que te pareció =^^=

**Ang97 :** te agradezco enormemente la ayuda, tienes razón es cargarlo mucho...espero el cap con esta estructura te haya parecido bien, en fin jeje arigatoo por tu bello review y acompañarme hasta el final de esta historia, espero sigamos en contacto también! =^^=

**nekita namikaze :** arigatoo por tu review! me alegra que te guste el fic...arigatoo por acompañare en este último capitulo también! =^^=

**jennita :** me alegra que te haya gustado! sobre esa noche pues esta vez se las dejo a la imaginación...pero estuvo la SasuXNaru jojojo *w* que igual espero la hayas disfrutado y hey! al fin cumplí hacer uso de tu kawaii idea del libro, en lo personal me encanto como quedó eso de que Gaara lo viera, espero igual estés satisfecha ya que el principio de esa escena nació con esa kawaii idea, arigatoo! Espero este cap te haya gustado y si es así me comentes sobre este final... espero sigamos en contacto! =^^=

_**Así amados lectores llegamos al final, les agradezco enormemente a todas aquellas almas que me han dado algo de su tiempo para leer este fic, significa mucho¨tbayoo...espero con este final todos estén felices, sobre el lemon espero lo hayan disfrutado (piedad xD jeje) ...ya saben que cualquier comentario es enormemente recibido...sus reviews en esta ocasión los contestare tambien¨tbayoo así que se los agradezco! Por mi parte después de leerlo como solo lectora quedo satisfecha con mi primer fic escrito...espero en ustedes quede la misma felicidad... arigatoo y nos encontraremos en algún nuevo proyecto! kioky kon fuera =^^=**_


End file.
